Como duele crecer!
by lutrova
Summary: El tiempo no se detiene y nuestros niños van creciedo y viviendo cosas nuevas,Davis, TK, ken y Kari llegan a la secundaria reuniendose con Matt,Izzy,yoley, Tai y Sora, todos en plena adolecencia ... romance y humor!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS COMO ESTAN? GRACIAS POR HABER ENTRADO A MI FIC, CMO YA SABEN LA HISTORIA DE DIGIMON, SUS PERSONAJES, ETC, ETC, ETC NO ME PERTENECEN...**

**ESTA HISTORIA ES SOBRE LA VIDA DE LOS CHICOS EN LA SECUNDARIA, TODO LO QUE VIVIERON EN ESOS AÑOS Y POR TODO LO QUE PASARON PARA MADURAR Y SER ADULTOS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, HAY VARIAS PAREJAS Y TRIANGULOS AMOROSOS, POR UN LADO ESTAN KEN Y YOLEI, POR OTRO MATT, SORA Y TAI Y LA PRINCIPAL QUE SERIA DAVIS KARI Y TK, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y CHAO. **

**Cuando se acaba el verano**

- Tai te lo advierto, si por tu culpa llegamos tarde te va a ir muy mal!!- amenazo Kari

- si, estoy de acuerdo con Kari!- dijo Davis

- y tú tampoco hables Davis, que también vamos retrasados por estar esperándote-

- Kari, deja de regañarnos y corre mas rápido, sino quieres pasar el primer día en secundaria castigada!- exclamo Tai

La gente los miraba como si fueran unos locos corriendo por la mitad de la calle, aunque eso poco le importaba a los chicos, con tal de llegar temprano volarían si fuera necesario, el reloj marcaba las 6:58, tenían exactamente dos minutos y el imponente edificio de la secundaria aparecía por fin frente a ellos.

- que bien, allí esta el edificio!- exclamo Davis emocionado

- no celebres tanto, la secundaria es como si fuera una ciudad, es inmensa, seria un milagro si llegamos a tiempo- dijo Tai acabando con los ánimos de Davis

Tan pronto como llegaron al edificio se dieron cuenta que Tai tenia razón, el lugar era inmenso, nada comparado con el pequeño mundo de la primaria en el que estudiaron seis años de su vida.

- bueno hasta aquí los acompaño, a mi me toca seguir corriendo, adiós y buena suerte!!- les grito Tai mientras subía las escaleras

El salón de Davis y Kari quedaba en el primer piso, así que lograron llegar exactamente a las 7:00 en punto, ya habían llegado todos los estudiante, lo único que faltaba era la profesora.

- nos hemos salvado, el profesor no ha llegado Kari- comunico triunfante Davis mientras entraban juntos al salón.

- vaya, así que han logrado llegar!- exclamo TK que se acerco a ellos apenas los vio.

- todo fue culpa de Tai y de Davis que se quedaron dormidos!- dijo Kari

- eso es algo normal Kari, no se porque te sorprende- dijo el rubio, ante este comentario los dos amigos se echaron a reír simultáneamente, poniendo rojo a Davis de la ira.

- ja ja ja- dijo irónicamente – si muy gracioso, supongo que ustedes son perfectos ¿no?- dijo algo celoso

- claro que no, era solo una broma Davis- tranquilizo el chico

- es cierto, te tomas las cosas muy a pecho Davis- dijo Kari

- ¿tu lo crees?- pregunto Davis

- si- dijo Kari mientras intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con TK

Davis miro algo triste el gesto de la chica, hace rato que tenia la idea de que entre Kari y TK iba a pasar algo, por lo menos se llevaban mejor que antes, si es que eso era posible, cada día veía mas lejos la posibilidad de tener algo con Kari…

- buenos días estudiantes!- saludo la profesora entrando al salón de clases – tomen asiento por favor-

Los chicos tomaron sus respectivos puestos, los tres amigos se sentaron juntos.

- yo soy su profesora de Historia, y soy la primera en darles la bienvenida a la secundaria, mi nombre es Nora Wandurraga…-

- jaja…- Davis tubo que tapar su boca para que su profesora no escuchara su risa.

- ¿perdón? – para desgracia de Davis la profesora logro escucharlo- le parece muy gracioso mi nombre?- pregunto la mujer

- no, para nada, me parece normal, como todas, profesora- dijo Davis algo nervioso

- no me diga…- la mujer se quedo mirando a Davis, algo en el se le hacia familiar – quien es usted? Esos googles los he visto en alguna parte…

- ¿mis googles?- pregunto confuso

- Ah!- exclamo de repente – le parecerá raro, pero antes tuve un estudiante con googles y definitivamente no era un modelo a seguir, de ahora en adelante lo voy a estar observando señor…- dijo la profesora con un tono amenazador

- no puede ser, pero si es el primer día de clase como me puedo meter en estos problemas?!!- se pregunto Davis decepcionado

- escuchaste eso TK!- susurro Kari al chico que estaba al lado izquierdo de ella, cuando la profesora se alejo lo suficiente de Davis

- por supuesto!- contesto el rubio – se estaba refiriendo a Tai-

- ¿Por qué me puse los googles?- se lamento Davis que se encontraba del lado derecho de Kari – voy a matar a Tai cuando lo vea-

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

- mi mama me va a matar!- susurro Tai, el chico estaba fuera de clases por haber llegado tarde – por un minuto, como puede castigarme por culpa de un miserable minuto!- dijo con rabia y apretando los puños con fuerza, permaneció parado todo el tiempo hasta que llego el sonido de la campana indicando el cambio de clase.

Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron saliendo del aula hacia su siguiente clase, algunos miraban con lastima al pobre chico, otros con burla y algunos pocos lo ignoraban.

- el profesor esta muy rabioso contigo, como pudiste llegar tarde el primer día de clases?!!-

- me quede dormido Sora- dijo Tai agachando la cabeza

- pues te va a costar caro- dijo un chico rubio

- ya lo se Matt. No tienes porque recordármelo- dijo – saben, es mejor irnos a la siguiente clase, o sino volveré a quedarme afuera-

De camino a la siguiente clase, Sora aprovecho para darles un sermón a los chicos.

- recuerden que este es nuestro ultimo año en secundaria, deberían tomar las cosas mas enserio, Tai no puedes llegar tarde por quedarte dormido, Matt tu no puedes faltar tanto a clases como en los años anteriores-

- si!- dijo tajante Tai

- no te preocupes- dijo Matt brindándole una sonrisa a su novia, aunque tanto Tai como Matt apuraron el paso para llegar rápido a clases y evitarse mas sermones.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La campana volvió a sonar por tercera vez en el día, esto indicaba que era hora del descanso, los chicos se reunieron en la cafetería.

- ¿Cómo les ha parecidota secundaria?- pregunto Matt tomando asiento al frente de TK

- es un asco todo – respondió Davis cruzando los brazos

- eso lo dices por el regaño que te han dado- dijo TK

- es cierto, a parte como le haz recordado a Tai seguro te cojio miedo…-

- ¿Qué dices Kari?- pregunto Tai ofendido- yo nunca he tenido problemas con los profesores-

- si, supongo que por eso te han dejado por fuera de clases…- se burlo Matt

- Matt eres un odioso- le dijo Tai mientras todos se reían de el

- la secundaria ha estado increíble, lo único raro son los uniformes- dijo Kari

- al principio es difícil, pero pronto te vas acostumbrando- le dijo Sora

- a mi no me parece, aquí no se puede jugar fútbol, creo que nunca me acostumbrare- dijo desanimado Davis

- no es para desanimarse tanto Davis!-intento animarlo TK

- por supuesto que lo es, claro para ti todo esta bien, porque podrás jugar básquet- se quejo el chico

- el básquet no es difícil ya te acostumbrara…

- claro que no, no se puede usar las piernas, no se ustedes, pero yo todavía no he podido entender por que no se puede jugar fútbol…

- pues para que no rompas las ventanas, es tan obvio!- contesto una voz con tono superior logrando que todos se rían del pobre Davis

- rayos! Al parecer me levante con cara de payaso…

- no te haz levantado, siempre la haz tenido, me sorprende que no te hallas dado cuenta- siguió la chica ajustándose sus gafas y con tono superior

- Yolei gracias por tus comentarios tan gratificantes, pero no es necesario que sigas- no sabían si Davis estaba rojo de la rabia o de la vergüenza

- no te preocupes Davis, no todos pensamos igual que Yolei- dijo Izzy que había llegado junto con Yolei

Aprovecharon el recreo para seguir conversando, a pesar de haber perdido la primera clase Tai se encontraba feliz, hacia rato que no pasaba un recreo tan agradable, el no fue el único en darse cuenta que la presencia de Davis, TK y Kari en la secundaria les traerían muchas risas y momentos divertidos.

Es que todos ya no eran los mismos niños de hace algunos años, habían crecido, tanto en carácter como en apariencia.

Kari era mas alegre y menos dependiente, aun conservaba su cámara, para desgracia de Tai cada día se ponía mas bonita, el pelo ya no era tan corto como antes, ahora lo tenía a la misma altura de los hombros, era liso y brillante y esta mañana se había comprobado que la falda del uniforme no le quedaba nada mal.

En cuanto a TK cada día se parecía mas a Matt, aunque TK era mas acuerpado que su hermano y no tenia el cabello tan largo, paso de ser el enano del grupo al mas grande de los nuevos niños elegidos, solo superado por Yolei, pero no solo había crecido físicamente, el había madurado, no dependía para nada de su hermano, era caballeroso y amable, siempre buscando el lado positivo a las cosas.

Davis aun seguía con su actitud bromista y descomplicada, seguía siendo el chico que no tenía problemas, tan relajado como siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara, físicamente también había crecido, el pelo aun seguía alborotado, pero no tan largo como antes, aunque algunas veces se aplastaba el pelo porque según Kari se veía mas lindo así.

Yolei seguía teniendo el pelo tan largo como antes, aunque ya no usaba el pañuelo que llevaba en primaria, tenia otro tipo de ropa, aun conservaba ese buen carácter que mostraba para todo lo que hacia, le gustaba reírse y bromear todo el tiempo y sacarle el lado divertido a todo.

Ken no estudiaba con ellos, pero aun seguían viéndose como amigos, poco a poco se hacia mas abierto y siguió uniéndose mas al grupo, tenia su pelo negro igual de largo, aunque su cuerpo había cambiado como el de todos, paso de ser un niño a un adolescente de 14 años recién cumplidos.

Cody aun estaba en primaria, cursaba quinto, aunque ya no era tan enano, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y ya no llevaba el pelo tan corto, seguía tan maduro como siempre y sobresalía en todas las clases.

Así eran los niños elegidos después de que pasara un largo tiempo de su última aventura.

El sonido de la campana invadió cada rincón de la escuela, el descanso había terminado y tenían que volver a clases, todos se despidieron y cada chico se fue a su respectiva clase.

Lo que quedaba de la mañana se fue volando y llego el medio día, dando por finalizada la jornada escolar.

- por fin se ha terminado el primer día de clases- exclamo alegre Matt

- no estuvo tan mal- opino Sora

- por supuesto, Cómo a ti no te sacaron de clases- dijo amargamente Tai

- ¡supéralo Tai!- le dijo Sora

- es cierto eso ya paso- dijo Tai recapacitando

- señor Kamilla no creerá que su castigo ha pasado!- le grito el profesor apenas vio salir a Tai del salón

- esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!!- grito Tai desesperado

- tenemos que discutir el trabajo que le daré…

- cual trabajo?- interrumpió Tai – si es el primer día de clases, nunca dejan trabajo en el primer día de clase!!

- pues usted es un estudiante modelo así que se merece este esfuerzo extra…

- por favor, tengo partido de fútbol esta tarde, es el ultimo de la temporada! No puedo faltar…- a Tai lo único que le faltaba era ponerse de rodillas a suplicar que no lo castigaran, mientras que Sora y Matt veían divertidos la escena

- perfecto, así tendrá algo que hacer en el descanso…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Tai se esta demorando y yo tengo que irme- dijo Davis ansioso y caminando en círculos.

- si, seguro lo volvieron a castigar- dijo Kari como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- HOLA!- los saludo Yolei con una gran sonrisa - ¿ya se van?-

- si, oye iremos juntos a casa Yolei?- pregunto TK

- no, he quedado con Ken y…

- ¿con Ken?- pregunto interesada Kari

- si, es que su computadora esta dañada y me ha pedido que se la arreglara, lo siento TK…

- no importa, todo esta bien, supongo que me iré solo

- desde cuando tu le arreglas las cosas a Ken?- volvió a preguntar Kari con tono pícaro

- no es lo que crees…- aclaro Yolei mientras sus mejillas la delataban adquiriendo un tono rojizo.

- oigan! ¿Nos están esperando?

- Matt, Sora- salto alegre Davis – por fin ¿Dónde esta Tai?

- se demora, esta teniendo una conversación muy educada con el profesor de literatura- comento Sora

- no puede ser, no puedo esperarlo mas, Kari lo siento pero me tengo que ir, no quiero un castigo en estos momentos…

- no te preocupes Davis, de hecho no tenias porque acompañarnos a casa- dijo Kari

- bueno… es que yo… quería… no importa, adiós a todos- Davis se perdió corriendo entre los numerosos estudiantes que salían hacia sus hogares.

- y no saben si mi hermano se demora?-

- es lo mas seguro, nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Matt refiriéndose también a Sora – que pasen buena tarde, adiós y TK saluda a mama de mi parte- después de despedirse la pareja se marcho del lugar

- si, yo también me voy- anuncio Yolei- después tengo que venir para la primera reunión del club de computación, es la primera de este año…

- club de computación- dijo TK cuando Yolei ya se encontraba lejos – Yolei no cambia, a veces me pregunto porque no tendrá el emblema del conocimiento…

- buena pregunta, aunque estar en un club no es nada raro en secundaria, tal vez lo era en primaria porque nos dedicábamos a jugar y esas cosas, pero en secundaria uno madura y tiene que tomar mas responsabilidades…- dijo, pero dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola con TK. Pronto entre los dos se formo el silencio.

- Kari…- dijo de pronto TK

- ¿si?-

- ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-

- no te molesta…

- para nada

- entonces me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi casa

- que bien… pues vamos

- vamos…

Los dos cogieron rumbo hacia el edificio donde vivía Kari, pronto volvieron a quedarse en silencio, aunque TK no le importaba, el era feliz con la compañía de la chica.

- y dime TK, tu no tienes pensado entrar en algún club?- pregunto Kari para romper el silencio

- no, realmente no se me ha pasado por la cabeza, aunque…

- ¿Qué?

- me gustaría entrar al equipo de básquet, pero se que es difícil para un chico de primero…

- pero tu eres muy bueno TK, para ti será fácil entrar

- ¿tu crees?

- por supuesto, eras el mejor de todos…

- no es para tanto- dijo rojo de la vergüenza

- claro que si, además si tu te animas a entrar en el equipo te prometo que iré a verte

- ¿enserio harías eso por mi Kari?

- claro…

- entonces lo voy a intentar!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto Sora y Matt llegaban al edificio donde vivía la chica, en ese mismo instante se encontraban conversando en el ascensor.

- Oye Sora, ¿Qué vas hacer esta tarde? –

- tengo entrenamiento ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- por nada, era solo para invitarte a tomar algo, pero lo podemos dejar para otro día…

- ¿y que tal mañana?

- no puedo, tengo ensayo…

- bueno supongo que tendremos que aguantarnos y vernos solo en el colegio

- si supongo que si- dijo desanimado

- no te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma de pasar mas tiempo juntos, además yo me conformo con que me llames todas las noches…- el ascensor se abrió y los chicos salieron al pasillo

- bueno, supongo que hablamos esta noche…

- si- contesto la chica, miro a su novio divertida, desde que salieron del colegio esperaba este momento, esperaba estar a solas con el, pues no se vieron en las vacaciones de verano ya que Matt se había ido a Francia con TK y su tío, y hacia semanas que no se daban un beso.

Matt se acerco lentamente y Sora cerro deseosa los ojos, quería sentirlo una vez mas. Sin embargo se escucho un sonido al fondo del pasillo, era la puerta que se abría y para horror de Matt era la mama de Sora la que salía de ella.

Los chicos rojos de la vergüenza se separaron enseguida.

- Hola señora Takenouchi cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- dijo casi a los gritos Matt

- Matt, Sora- dijo la mujer sorprendida - ¿interrumpo algo?

- no!- contesto Matt

- si!- contesto Sora

- yo ya me iba- anuncio Matt, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia y le hizo una reverencia a su suegra…

- adiós!-

- adiós- dijo Sora desanimada mientras veía como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Esa misma tarde Tai se encontraba en el comedor de su casa intentando realizar el trabajo que le habían dejado, el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared daban las 3:05, la mesa estaba atestada de hojas, libros, lápices y un borrador que ya iba por la mitad se podía escuchar una música que provenía de una de las habitaciones que tenia el hogar Kamilla.

El pobre de Tai se arrepentía una y otra vez de quedarse dormido, ahora en vez de estar en el partido jugando y metiendo goles, estaba allí en el comedor de su casa intentando comenzar un trabajo desde hace una hora.

Desesperado sin saber que poner, dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa, cerró con fuerza los ojos.

- piensa en cosas buenas, imagina que esto es algo que te gusta- susurro el chico, a la mente le vinieron imágenes de sus amigos, de una pelota rodando por un campo y sin poder evitarlo pensó en ella – Sora- volvió a susurrar, de repente alguien toco la puerta

- Tai ábreme-

- ¡Sora!- Tai se sorprendió tanto que se cayó de la silla y encima de el una montaña de libros, se levanto adolorido a abrirle a la chica.

- Sora gracias! Que bueno que hallas…- Tai quedo sin aliento porque su amiga traía puesto el uniforme que usaba para jugar tenis y a Tai le fascinaba verla así.

- que te pasa?

- nada

- que bueno, porque yo estoy enojada contigo- dijo apartando a Tai hacia un lado para entrar a la casa – como se te ocurre llamarme en mitad de mi entrenamiento!-

- lo se y lo siento mucho, pero dijiste que no ibas a venir…

- pues si, pero después me sentí mal… y bueno ya estoy aquí, así que vamos a terminar ese trabajo ¿vale?

- vale- dijo emocionado

- oye y no tuviste tiempo de cambiarte…?

- no, ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?

- no, para nada…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Kari escuchaba música y pasaba las fotos de su cámara al ordenador, ya estaba terminando cuando el teléfono sonó…

- Kari es para ti- grito Tai desde la sala, la chica agarro el teléfono que se encontraba en su habitación.

- alo

- alo, Kari, estoy destruida…-

- Yolei! Hola, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas llorando?-

- me acaban de romper el corazón…

- que sucede?

- puedes venir…

- donde estas?

- en el parque que esta cerca de la escuela primaria…

- no te preocupes, iré enseguida…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- así que piensas entrar al equipo de Básquet, ya me lo esperaba, a ti siempre te gusta lucirte frente a Kari!

- pero si eres tu el que hace esas cosas Davis!- dijo con tono inocente TK

- como te atreves a acusarme de algo así!!!- grito ofendido el chico

- ¿Qué tal si dejamos de hablar y comenzamos a jugar?- sugirió TK mientras le lanzaba el balón de básquet a Davis

Los chicos se encontraban en una cancha de básquet donde TK solía practicar todas las mañanas cuando iba en primaria, ya que quedaba cerca de su casa.

Esa misma tarde Davis le había pedido a TK que le enseñara a Jugar para podes tener algo que hacer en la secundaria.

Los chicos se pusieron a jugar básquet, Davis tenía la pelota y era su turno de atacar a TK

- vas a ver!- grito Davis, enfrento al rubio, simulo irse por el lado derecho, para después coger por el lado izquierdo y engañarlo, sin embargo TK no cayo en la trampa y logro quitarle con facilidad el balón, se alejo de Davis con dirección a la canasta para luego anotar sin ningún problema.

- genial!- exclamo TK alegre – 10 a 4

- jugar contigo fue mala idea…

- no te preocupes con el tiempo mejoraras- animo TK – Vamos lanza el balón! Trata de encestar, eso es fácil!-

Davis agarro el balón, apunto hacia la canasta y tiro, sin embargo el balón dio en el tablero y se fue a un lado.

- viste!- se quejo el chico- te apuesto a que si le pego con el pie logro meterla!!!- rabioso fue a buscar el balón, que se había ido rodando fuera de la cancha, pero antes de que llegara alguien se le adelanto y agarro el balón.

- Ken! Que haces aquí?- pregunto Davis

- me acaba de pasar algo raro…- dijo con las mejillas encendidas- me alegra mucho haberlos encontrado, Davis llame a tu casa y me dijeron que estabas jugando básquet…

- que sucede?- pregunto TK

Los tres chicos se sentaron en el centro de la cancha y Ken había comenzado a contar la historia.

- estaba en mi casa, mi computadora se había dañado y Yolei dijo que iba ir para arreglarla

- si, ahora que me acuerdo, Yolei nos lo dijo al final de clases…

- bueno, así fue, ella llego, mi papa estaba trabajando y mama estaba de compras…

- aja!- dijo Davis – esto se pone interesante… aunque claro, quedarte solo con Yolei debió ser espantoso…

- Davis!- lo regaño TK

- bueno, ella llego y se puso a arreglar la computadora…

- aja

- después de media hora tocaron el timbre de mi casa y bueno…

- que?

- era una compañera de secundaria y estaba toda rara…

- que paso?

- esta chica me beso!

- ¿Quién Yolei?- pregunto Davis poniendo cara de asco

- mi compañera!!

- y por que lo hizo?

- porque esta loca, me ha perseguido desde hace tiempo, dice que es mi fan numero uno, me manda regalos…

- de casualidad no será mi hermana- pregunto Davis

- esto no es gracioso Davis, yo siempre la he rechazado, pero hoy fue el primer día de escuela y acepte ser su compañero en ciencias y creo que se le subió a la cabeza o lo malinterpreto…

- a mi me gustaría una compañera así- dijo sonriendo Davis, Ken lo miro decepcionado

- y tu que piensas TK?- pregunto esperando escuchar alguna palabra de apoyo

- tengo una pregunta ¿Qué hizo Yolei?

- ella? Bueno se fue… dijo que tenia algo que hacer… y pues… fue raro, parecía enojada, yo no pude hablar mucho porque estaba ocupado…

- claro estaba dándole unos besos a su admiradora…

- no es gracioso Davis!!- salto Ken desesperado

- es que no se cual es el problema, todo esta bien, deberías disfrutar, mostrarte como eres ante la chica, veras que así se aburre enseguida…

- será? Hey!!- dijo ofendido- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué soy aburrido?

- Davis, Ken necesita palabras de apoyo en este momento

- era solo una broma TK…

- yo no quiero nada con ella- aseguro Ken

- pues ahí esta! no hay nada mas que discutir, mañana hablas con ella y le explicas que te sientes acosado- dijo TK

- si, eso será lo mejor- sin embargo Ken seguía preocupado- y ahora que hago con Yolei?- dijo casi en un susurro inaudible

- nada o ¿caso te importa lo que piense?- pregunto extrañado Davis

- Pues a mi…- la piel blanca de Ken adquirió un tono rojizo en las mejillas

- yo creo que deberías explicárselo a ella también…- dijo TK

- pues yo creo que no- interrumpió Davis – para que? Ken no tiene porque dar explicaciones a Yolei, ni que fueran novios- poco a poco las mejillas se encendían cada vez más.

- por simple caballerosidad Davis- dijo TK como si fuera lo más obvio, aunque su verdadero motivo era salvar a Ken de una prematura confesión de amor.

- bueno, bueno ve a buscar a Yolei si tanto te preocupa…- dijo al fin Davis

- pero no se donde esta…-

- pues escríbele un mensaje!!!- dijo Davis

- no puedo, ¿y si esta enojada conmigo? Escríbeselo tu Davis…

- estas bromeando! Después de que me dijo payaso… eso nunca…

- payaso?- pregunto desconcertado

-es una historia larga de contar, no te preocupes yo le escribo- dijo TK sacando del bolsillo su D-terminal.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- AAA!!!-

- Yolei clámate, Ken no es el único chico que hay en el mundo- decía Kari tratando de que su amiga se calmara, las dos se encontraban en una cafetería, ya Kari se había enterado de todo lo sucedido y trataba de consolarla.

- para mi si lo es, como pudo hacerme esto…

- Yolei! El no se merece que llores…

- El es tan lindo, el no se merece una chica como yo…

- Yolei me estas escuchando?- pregunto preocupada- tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que demostrarle lo que se perdió, tu vales mucho y a cualquier chico le gustarías…

- tu crees?

- por supuesto- Yolei se puso las gafas que se le habían caído – es cierto, yo valgo mucho, me voy a fijar en nuevas opciones, me voy a fijar en nuevos chicos, me voy a fijar en… TK!

- como haz dicho?- pregunto alarmada Kari- en TK?

- no, TK me mando un mensaje- dijo la chica mientras miraba como vibraba su D- terminal

- y que dice?- pregunto interesada Kari

- Hola Yolei como estas? Necesito hablar urgente contigo, por favor dime donde te encuentras y yo iré enseguida, atentamente TK- termino de leer

- que hay de urgente entre ustedes dos?- pregunto Kari

- bueno, no tengo ni idea- dijo desconcertada

- y que le vas a decir?- pregunto Kari

- tengo que estar en el colegio a las 4:00 para la reunión del club de computación y faltan 20 minutos…

- dile que venga, si quieres yo me voy-

- no te preocupes, no creo que sea tan urgente, le voy a contestar-

Yolei le escribió diciendo el lugar donde estaba y anunciando que Kari estaba con ella.

- ojala que no se demore…- dijo Yolei, al parecer sus palabras tuvieron un buen efecto, porque solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando un chico rubio apareció en la cafetera, pero para sorpresa de las chicas no estaba solo, Davis y Ken lo acompañaban.

- que bien Kari esta con ella- dijo emocionado Davis- oye TK no te tienes que ir a tu casa? Yo me quedo esperando a Ken

- ¿yo? No lo creo, deberías irte tu-

- oigan chicos dejen de pelear que si las miradas mataran Yolei ya me hubiera fusilado, ayúdenme…

_____________________________________________________

**SI TE GUSTO POR FAVOR DEJA ALGUN MENSAJE, SINO TE GUSTO TAMBIEN DEJA UN MENSAJE**

**SE ACEPTA CUALQUIER CRITICA, SUGERENCIA U OPINION...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDO YA QUE ESTOY EN VACACIONES...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno primero que todo GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES, QUE EMOCIONANTES SON LOS PRIMEROS QUE TENGO EN ESTA PAGINA, ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE DIGIMON, MI TRIO FAVORITO ES DAVIS KARI Y TK AUNQUE EN ESOTS PRIMEROS CAPITULOS NO TIENEN MUCHO PROTAGONISMO EN LOS SGTES CAP IRAN TOMANDO MAS IMPORTANCIA...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y OJALA DISFRUTEN ESTE NUEVO CAP QUE PREPARA MUCHAS COSAS PARA EL SGTE!**

**Tai para presidente!**

Ken se acerco junto con TK y Davis a la mesa donde estaban las chicas, cuando llego les sonrió nerviosamente y las saludo, Kari le devolvió el saludo mientras que Yolei lo ignoro olímpicamente.

- TK cual era el asunto urgente?- pregunto Yolei dirigiéndose al rubio

- pues ¿el asunto?- dijo TK tratando de buscar una buena excusa- pues ese asunto… bueno… ya no es tan urgente…

- podemos hablar Yolei?- interrumpió Ken

- tengo que hablar algo urgente con TK y después tengo que ir a la escuela para la primera reunión…

- si bueno- interrumpió Ken- pero TK dijo que el asunto no era urgente

- si! no te preocupes Yolei…- corroboro TK

- pero…- Yolei miro con ganas de querer matar al pobre de TK-esta bien- acepto derrotada la chica

- es mejor dejarlos solos- le susurro TK a Davis

- no! Ni loco, yo no pienso dar ni un paso mas- dijo Davis mientras tomaba asiento

Entonces Kari se puso de pie…

- yo me tengo que ir, adiós

- si yo también me voy- exclamo Davis saltando de la silla y siguiendo a Kari

- yo iré con ellos- exclamo TK saliendo del establecimiento

Ken tomo asiento al frente de la chica, estaba nervioso, no sabia como disculparse…

"vamos dilo de una vez, es solo pedir perdón, ¿Qué te cuesta?"- pensó el chico

- de que quieres hablar?- pregunto irritada, en el fondo estaba aguantado las ganas de lanzarle la silla encima, pero tenia que mostrar dignidad.

- yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de hace un rato!!- por fin soltó el chico

- era eso- dijo extrañada – yo… pues…

- ella no es mi novia y no se porque lo hizo, no se por que me beso…-

- pero…

- no tengo nada, no tenemos nada y fue imprudente por parte de ella, creedme- aseguro Ken- yo nunca daría ese tipo de espectáculos frente a ti o frente a cualquier persona, es cuestión de cortesía…

Yolei lo miro a los ojos, se veía tan lindo con la mirada preocupada, era imposible no perdonarlo…

- … y eso es todo, se que tal vez tu te llegaste a sentir incomoda…

- un poco, pero no es para tanto- dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa

- pensé que estabas enojada…

- bah! ¿Yo? Imposible, porque debería de estarlo? Somos amigos…

- eso quiere decir que me perdonas…?

- por supuesto, si eso es lo que quieres- dijo la chica quitándole importancia.

- muy bien entonces todo queda igual…

- si, todo igual…- La chica lo miro entristecida, todo había quedado igual que siempre, cuando Ken entro junto con TK y Davis y cuando se le acerco para pedir que hablaran Yolei se ilusiono porque por primera vez Ken se fijaba en ella, por primera vez a el le importaba lo que ella pensara de el, pero no, el solo se quiso disculpar para no dar mala imagen, se quiso disculpar por simple cortesía, a el poco le interesaba disculparse por otros motivos…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- y a donde vamos Kari?- pregunto Davis emocionado, los tres chicos se habían alejado de Yolei y Ken para dejarlos solos y ahora estaban caminando por una solitaria y tranquila calle de Odaiba

- ¿vamos?- dice la chica

- ya veo, al parecer Kari no quiere que estemos aquí…- dijo TK- es mejor irnos Davis…

- vete tu solo si quieres…

- no es eso TK, es que iba a mi casa, Tai esta solo y nuestros padres no regresaran hasta mañana y tengo que preparar la cena y esas cosas- aclaro la chica

- si quieres te acompaño!- ofreció Davis enseguida

- no por favor, no quiero causar molestias

- no es ninguna molestia, así podré saludar a Tai- esta vez fue TK el que se ofreció

- y a ti quien te invito?- pregunto Davis con los ojos entrecerrados

- se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, vamos los tres y aprovechando que Sora se encuentra en la casa pedimos pizza y así mi hermano y yo no tenemos que cocinar y nos quedamos conversando…

Los chicos asintieron.

- le voy a mandar un mensaje a Ken para que también valla- exclamo Davis sacando su D-terminal

- y ustedes que estaban haciendo juntos?- pregunto Kari, pues hasta lo que tenia entendido, Davis y TK no se relacionaban mucho, pero los dos habían aparecido en la cafetería.

- es que Davis me pidió unas clases de Básquet…- comento TK

- enserio hiciste eso Davis?- pregunto sorprendida

- pues si, pero me arrepentí, TK no es un buen profesor…

- eso es porque siempre perdía- dijo TK haciendo que Kari se echara a reír

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tai vamos!- exclamo Sora empezando a enfadarse- llevamos aquí metidos una hora y no somos capaces de terminar este bendito trabajo…- había pasado una hora desde la llegada de Sora, por fin Tai había conseguido empezar el, pero aun así les faltaba mucho para terminar .

- perdón! Pero soy pésimo para la literatura, para escribir y todo ese cuento

- pero hay que terminar para mañana…

- si pero que clase de tarea es esta? El profesor es de literatura y pone tarea de biología!!!

- bueno quien te manda a llegar tarde…

- pero tu sabes que tengo razón, a que profesor de literatura le interesa saber sobre el proceso reproductivo de los insectos?!!!! Ese profesor me tiene la mala, esta tarea no tiene nada que ver con su clase

- si pero los insectos tienen mucho que ver contigo

- a si?

- por supuesto, todos tienen cerebros diminutos- y la chica se hecho a reír

- dime Sora, me tengo que reír?- pregunto irónico

- era solo una broma…

- una broma? – dijo Tai, de repente en sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa-como crees que soy un insecto tengo que actuar como uno cierto?

- de que hablas?

- que los insectos se comen a su pareja- Tai se lanzo encima de la chica

- no espera, tu y yo no somos pareja!- los dos cayeron al suelo muertos de la risa- no me comas…

- es cierto somos amigos y yo soy un humano, ¿Qué tal si te hago cosquillas?

- NO!!!- grito desesperada, Tai estaba encima suyo y pesaba mucho- TAI MADURA! JAJAJA DEJAME-

De repente la puerta se abre…

- OH…- exclamo Kari que había sido la primera en entrar ya que era ella la que tenia las llaves y detrás sus dos amigos

- que divertido!- agrego Davis sonriendo por encima del hombro de la chica

TK a diferencia de sus dos amigos no dijo nada, no vio con buenos ojos que Tai estuviera encima de la novia de su hermano

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos Sora empujo a Tai hacia atrás para sacárselo de encima, se puso en pie toda roja, mientras se arreglaba la ropa, Tai también se levanto, los dos respiraban con dificultad y estaban muertos de la vergüenza…

- ¿Cómo están?- dijo por fin Sora cuando recupero el aliento

- no tan bien como ustedes- contesto frió TK

- es que…- Sora parecía nerviosa…

- todo fue mi culpa, estábamos aburridos y decidí hacerle cosquillas para animarla un poco y terminamos cayéndonos al suelo…

- yo puedo jugar?- pregunto travieso Davis

- no el juego se acabo, Tai te toca acabar el ensayo tu solo, es mejor que me vaya…

- no!- dijo tajante Tai – por favor no podré terminar esto sin ayuda…

- Sora no te vallas, ¿Por qué no te quedas y comes pizza con nosotros y de paso ayudas a mi hermano?

- si, además nosotros podemos ayudar cierto TK?- pregunto Davis

- aja, como digas Davis- siguió indiferente – pero necesito un teléfono donde llamar a mi casa

- hay uno en mi habitación…- dijo Kari

- bien- TK paso de largo hacia la habitación de Kari – tu no necesitas llamar para pedir permiso?- le pregunto Kari a Davis

- no te preocupes Kari, ya yo soy un niño grande, no tengo porque pedir permiso!!- respondió con cara de superioridad, Kari entorno los ojos, esas son las cosas que la molestaban de Davis…

- bueno, podemos apurarnos para después ordenar la pizza, me estoy muriendo de hambre…- dijo Tai volviendo a la mesa

- esta bien, ustedes nos van ayudar?- pregunto Sora mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Tai

- por supuesto- contesto alegre Davis – aunque no soy muy bueno para los libros-

- no se porque no me sorprende- comento Kari – se trata sobre la reproducción de insectos cierto? Yo tengo un libro que habla de eso, pero esta en mi cuarto voy a buscarlo…-comento dirigiéndose a su cuarto, aunque solo era una excusa, quería saber por que TK se demoraba tanto.

- desde cuando Kari guarda libros sobre la reproducción de insectos?- pregunto Davis extrañado

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Vamos contesta!!

- ¿TK? A quien llamas?

- ¿eh? A mi casa Kari- dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono- por lo visto mi mama salio…

- vamos no trates de engañarme TK, te conozco muy bien y se que no estabas llamando a tu casa…

- entonces según tu a donde estaba llamando?

- a casa de Matt- contesto mirándolo a los ojos y totalmente segura de lo que decía.

- tal vez- dijo mientras le daba la espalda

- creo que no debes meterte en sus asuntos…

- pero viste como se reían- se excuso el chico

- claro que si! Pero eso no indica nada, si tu me haces cosquillas significa que te gusto?- pregunto, TK agradeció estar de espalda así Kari no vería lo rojo que estaba.

- que… tu… me gustas? Pues no- respondió el chico

- entonces deja ese teléfono y vamos a pasarla bien esta noche!

- claro!

Los chicos se unieron al grupo que se encontraba en la sala…

- y que paso con el libro?- pregunto Davis con tono acusador

- el libro? ¿Cuál libro?

- el que ibas a traer de tu cuarto!!

- ah!! Ese libro- contesto nerviosa – no me acordaba que lo había botado con los cuadernos de primaria…

- si como no…- susurro Tai para que nadie lo escuchara

Cuando por fin terminaron el trabajo Kari se apresuro a ordenar la pizza, Davis y TK se pusieron a jugar fútbol con el videojuego de Tai…

- parecen unos niños inmaduros!- exclamo Kari mientras veía como los chicos se concentraban en el televisor

- si lo que tu digas Kari!- contesto distraído Davis – vas a ver TK en esto no me ganas!!

- deja que me acuerde como se juega y te daré una paliza…- le contesto el rubio

- no me hagas reír!

- pueden dejar ese juego en paz y venir a conversar un poco…- dijo Sora cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

- seguro es Tai con las bebidas!- afirmo Kari mientras abría, sin embargo no era su hermano el que tocaba la puerta –Tai porque te… ah hola Ken, pensábamos que no ibas a venir- se corrigió la chica dejando pasar al recién llegado.

- es que después de hablar con Yolei, la acompañe hasta el colegio…

- eso quiere decir que ya hicieron las pases!- dijo emocionada Kari

- si-

- que bueno, oye Ken prepárate para jugar porque TK podrá ser bueno jugando básquet, pero le estoy dando una paliza con este juego y… final! No va mas y DAVIS HA GANADO- grito saltando de la emoción

TK cruzo los brazos un poco ardido por haber perdido con Davis…

- esta bien, haz ganado, pero te aseguro que es lo único en lo que podrás ganarme- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del piso, para darle su lugar a Ken…

- jajaja TK no sabia que eras tan mal perdedor…- exclamo divertida Kari

- Kari, es que… hace años que no juego con estos videojuegos, ya yo queme esa parte de mi niñez-imitando a un adulto, para sacarle una sonrisa a las chicas.

- como lo hace?- susurro Davis

- como hace que?- pregunto Ken

- siempre cae bien parado, cuando pierde o cuando hace algo mal viene y lo convierte en algo positivo…

- estas celoso…

- YO NO ESTOY CELOSO!!- dijo Davis poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de todos

- ¿te pasa algo Davis?- pregunto Sora

- no, para nada, jeje- contesto muerto de la vergüenza y volvió a tomar asiento.

Esa noche fue muy divertida, pronto llego Tai con las bebidas y después llego la pizza, comieron hasta mas no poder, se quedaron hablando sobre el digimundo, sobre la secundaria y sobre muchos temas mas, hasta que Sora les recordó que no podían quedarse hasta tarde ya que mañana tenían clases, así que cada uno se despidió y se fue a su respectivo hogar…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Esa mañana llegaron temprano, esta vez fue Tai el primero en levantarse y en apurar a Kari, no queria repetir lo mismo del dia anterior, ya no quería mas trabajo extra.

A diferencia de ayer las clases fueron pasando lento, ya la emoción del primer día había pasado y las horas fueron mas pesadas, los trabajos aumentaban y cuando llego el descanso ya tenían una montaña de tareas para el siguiente día y eso que la jornada escolar aun no terminaba…

- al principio es difícil, pero te vas a acostumbrando y las tareas no te quitan tanto tiempo...- los chicos estaban sentados en la misma mesa de ayer conversando y comiendo

- eso lo dices porque tu eres inteligente Izzy, para ti no debe significar ningún esfuerzo, pero imaginate a mi, a Davis Motomiya haciendo una ecuación química, a duras penas puedo combinar mi ropa como para saber la combinación de los elementos o sus enlaces…

- es que con solo haber pronunciado un termino científico es todo un logro para ti Davis!- exclamo Yolei burlándose…

- si yo puedo porque tu no?- dijo Tai dándole ánimos a Davis

- y dime desde cuando es que tu puedes?- pregunto Matt fingiendo estar sorprendido

- esta bien, tal vez no se me de esto de los estudios, pero con ayuda como la de ayer, puedo entender muchas cosas!- exclamo Tai – creo que hasta podré meterme de político y todo…

- ayuda? Necesitaste ayuda para un trabajo de literatura?- pregunto Matt con burla

- si, TK, Kari Sora y yo lo ayudamos- dijo de inmediato Davis orgulloso

- si, tu ayudaste mucho Davis!- exclamo con ironía TK

- así que necesitaste a Davis, a TK, a Kari y a MI NOVIA para hacer un simple trabajo de literatura…-

- ese trabajo era de todo menos de literatura…- Tai corto su explicación, aunque ya era tarde, Matt se había enojado

- si, el trabajo era de reproducción de insectos ¿Qué clase de tareas es esa?- preguntó Davis que ignoraba la mirada rabiosa de Matt – pero sabes que bueno que llegamos a tiempo…- TK y Kari se miraron preocupados – porque si fuera por Sora y por Tai se la hubieran pasado toda la tarde jugando… AH!- salto el chico de repente - ¿Quién me pego?- alguien le había pegado en la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

- Davis eres increíble- exclamo Kari mientras ocultaba su cara llena de vergüenza, TK miraba preocupado a su hermano, Izzy no sabia que hacer, pues no sabia que había pasado, Yolei miraba a Sora, después a Tai y por ultimo a Matt…

- todo tiene una explicación muy graciosa!- exclamo Sora rompiendo el incomodo silencio y tratando a toda costa evitar la mirada de Matt

- enserio?- pregunto incrédulo – porque a mi se me ocurre una, que a ti te gusta pasar mas tiempo con otro que con tu novio- Matt se levanta bruscamente de la mesa y se va, no quería que los demás lo vieran discutir con Sora y menos Tai…

- Matt, espera, por favor!- dijo siguiéndolo

- hablamos en otro sitio- dijo el chico mirando como los demás alumnos los miraban curiosos

- pero…

- Buenos días alumnos!!- sonó una voz por toda la cafetería, era un señor bajito de pelo castaño y gafas enormes, se encontraba encima de una mesa en el centro de la cafetería y hablaba por un alta voz

- es el director- dijo Sora

- lamento interrumpir su descanso, pero aprovechando que todos están aquí reunidos me gustaría darles la ya habitual información del comienzo de año-el hombre se dirigía a todos los estudiantes – señor Ishida, señorita Takenouchi supongo que no les molestara escucharme por unos minutos, tomen asiento!- ordeno

Matt y Sora se vieron obligados a regresar con los demás en medio de risas.

- estamos a principio del año escolar y las inscripciones a los diferentes clubes se abren, las inscripciones quedan oficialmente abiertas hasta este viernes, y los resultados se darán el lunes en la mañana, creo que eso es todo, también les quiero recordar que pronto serán las elecciones para el presidente, cualquier estudiante de ultimo grado que quiera postularse tendrá que ir a mi oficina y presentar un plan serio con buenas ideas y propósitos, no quiero bromista y lo digo refiriéndome a usted señor Kamilla- dijo logrando que todo el mundo se echara a reír- esto es todo lo que tengo que decir, adiós y sigan estudiando…

- que se cree!- susurro furioso Tai

- creo que tenia buenos motivos- se burlo Matt

- y tu no estabas rabioso?- pregunto enfadado, Matt cambio la cara enseguida

- Rayos no me acordaba- se levanto bruscamente y se fue, Sora miro con cara asesina a Tai y salio tras su novio.

- genial, ahora los dos amigos están enfadados!- exclamo Yolei – me gustaría entrar a algún club…

- ¿que tal al del laboratorio?- pregunto divertido Davis- a no puedes, por tus antecedentes, ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo o peor aun que tal si la escuela explota y me pasa algo?-

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- nada-

- yo pienso entrar al equipo de básquet, ¿te animas Davis?

- TK Davis no puede participar en algún deporte tan complicado como el básquet, después le va a tocar memorizar muchas jugadas y de pronto se le queme las pocas neuronas que tiene!!- se vengo Yolei

- enserio lo crees Yolei???- Dijo Davis – debo tomarlo como un cumplido? Como me haz dicho que tengo neuronas, muchas gracias…

- ESO NO ERA UN CUMPLIDO!!-

-ya clámense chicos- intento intermediar Izzy

- ella ha comenzado- acuso Davis

- ¿yo?

- dejen de pelear eso…- Izzy se vio interrumpido, Tai que se había quedado callado se había puesto en pie

- QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN PRESENTES SEAN LOS PRIMEROS EN SABER QUE TAI KAMILLA SE VA A LANZAR PARA PRESIDENTE!!

- ¿QUE????- soltaron los niños elegidos al mismo tiempo, mientras que los demás alumnos presentes en la cafetería victoreaban a Tai…

- hermano es que no oíste al director?- pregunto Kari

- claro que si, y voy a callarle la boca, vas a ver Kari…- "y también voy a callar a Matt" pensó para si mismo.

______________________________________________________

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, LOS PROXIMOS CAP VAN MORIR DE LA RISA CON LA CAMPAÑA PRESIDENCIAL DE TAI Y CON SUS OPOSITORES... OJALA LA PASEN BIEN, Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS **

**BYE Y CUIDENSE...**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRIMERO QUE TODO QUERIA AGRADECERLES POR LOS REVIEWS YA QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO, ESTE CAPITULO YA LO HABIA TERMINADO HACE DIAS, PERO MI COMPUTADOR SE DAÑO Y NO PUDE PRENDERLO HASTA HOY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y OPINEN ACERCA DE EL**

**Salvada por la campana**

A pesar de que Sora intentara por todos los medios Matt se negaba a prestarle atención, la ignoro durante el poco tiempo que le quedaba al descanso como también ignoro las llamadas que le hacia la chica durante las clases que faltaban.

Matt también ignoraba a Tai, aunque al chico, poco le importaba porque se encontraba concentrado en su campaña.

Al sonar la campana el roquero fue el primero en salir, Sora salio corriendo tras el…

- al parecer todavía no se han reconciliado!- comento TK mientras veía a Sora corriendo detrás de su hermano

- yo no se porque tienen que complicarse tanto- dijo Davis relajado

- el amor es así Davis, pero supongo que tu diminuto cerebro es incapaz de entender algo tan grande…- dijo Yolei

- no puedo creer que aun sigan peleando- exclamo Kari cansada

- es ella la que busca siempre pelea, siempre quiere ridiculizarme- acuso Davis señalando a Yolei

- yo? Ridiculizarte? Pero si de eso te encargas tu solito, no tengo porque intervenir- dijo haciendo que TK reventara de risa

- Yolei ya basta!- exclamo Kari

- viste Kari me apoya…- dijo Davis alegre, por fin le salía una con Kari

- como digas, no tengo tiempo, me tengo que ir tengo que prepararme…- Yolei callo enseguida, no quería que Davis se enterara- nos vamos TK?

- como?- pregunto sorprendido

- a casa, vivimos en el mismo edificio

- ah, claro vamonos, chao Kari, Davis- dijo TK despidiéndose, Yolei también se despidió de Kari ignorando por completo a Davis.

Kari miro desanimada como los chicos se alejaban…

- nos vamos?- pregunto alguien

- Tai! Pensaba que otra vez te quedarías en el colegio- comento Kari mientras que ella Tai y Davis se ponían en marcha.

- no, esos días de quedarme después de clases rogando que no me castiguen terminaron- dijo alzando la voz orgullosamente- estaba escribiendo algunas ideas para mi proyecto como presidente…

- aun sigues con eso- pregunto la chica entornando los ojos

- claro que si! Y tú serás mi mano derecha…

- que?

- mi hermana tiene que ayudarme…

- tu mano derecha?

- si, a menos que Izzy acepte serlo, entonces tu pasarías a ser la mano izquierda…

- que tienen que ver las manos con la política?- pregunto confundido Davis

- es una metáfora!- dijo Tai

- como sea, a mi no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa- dijo decidida la chica

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

- Matt, hasta cuando vas a seguir así…

- hasta que se me de la gana- contesto rabioso

- bueno por lo menos me hablaste!- dijo Sora emocionada, estaban en la estación de trenes, y como era normal estaba muy concurrida- Matt esto es una estupidez, Tai es mi amigo y el me pidió ayuda, estas siendo injusto!!

- yo te ofrecí salir conmigo, pero aun así no fuiste capaz de dejar tu entrenamiento y viene Tai y te pide hacer tareas y ahí si dejas todo tirado por el!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- la situación es diferente, además mi entrenamiento ya estaba terminando!- se defendió – es absurdo que estemos discutiendo por esto, Tai es mi amigo si necesita mi ayuda lo ayudo y punto, así soy yo, no puedo cambiar…

- se quien eres, se como eres, por eso me enamore de ti!- le soltó Matt mientras se detenía en mitad de la estación para darle la cara a la chica

- entonces deja los celos, deja esta estupida pelea…- dijo la chica acercándose a su novio, la gente comenzaba a mirarlos raro, pero eso poco le importo a Sora quien abrazo fuerte a su novio, el tren que llevaría al rubio a su casa había llegado, pero a eso poco le importo al chico cuando tomo el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y la beso, en mitad de la estación mientras que el tren cerraba sus puertas y partía nuevamente sin el…

- es que piensa todo lo que podemos lograr tu y yo!!- hablaba Tai emocionado, estaba hablando por el teléfono inalámbrico, caminaba ansioso por toda la sala desesperando a Kari y a la señora Kamilla, desde hace media hora que intentaba convencer a Izzy para que lo ayudara con el proyecto que le tendría que presentar al director – te puedo nombrar como vicepresidente ¿Qué no se puede? Pues cuando sea presidente creare una nueva norma para nombrar vicepresidentes! ¿Cómo que no te gusta la política? A todo el mundo le gusta la política, vamos Izzy solo imaginate en el despacho, ¿Qué no hay despacho? Pero que clase de escuela es esa?- pregunto indignado- bueno, olvida el despacho, imaginate a nosotros dos en el salón con muchas chicas a nuestro alrededor, pidiéndonos que cambien el uniforme del colegio por una falda mas corta y yo para aprobar el proyecto tendría que pedir una muestra del uniforme y con modelos y todo!- dijo ilusionado- ¿Cómo que un presidente no hace eso? ¿Entonces que es lo que hace? QUE ABURRIDO! No no no cuelgues aun así quiero ser presidente…

- es que no piensa parar?- pregunto Kari tratando de ver la televisión- no me deja escuchar mama, dile que se calle…

- no lo había visto tan interesado en algo desde hace mucho tiempo, deberías apoyar a tu hermano Kari…

- si el me apoyara a mi dejándome ver televisión tal vez consideraría votar por el…

- ya hiciste las tareas, en secundaria dejan muchos deberes…

- ya lo hice, y créeme estoy cansada de tanto trabajar, si solo pudiera ver la televisión estaría feliz- dijo tratando de que Tai la escuchara, aunque fue en vano el intento…

- y por que no sales con Yolei?- pregunto la señora Kamilla

- porque esta en sus reuniones con el club de computación, como son las pruebas para entrar a los clubes ella esta junto con los demás, están evaluando a los que quieren entrar…

- y… Sora

- mama como se te ocurre que voy a ir con Sora en este momento debe estar en la casa de Matt pidiéndole perdón y todo por culpa de mi hermano…

- Mimi no esta conectada?

- Mimi se conecta en los fines de semana…

- y que hay de Davis? El siempre tiene tiempo para ti…

- esta en casa de Ken haciendo no se que cosa…

- y TK

- el no esta en su casa, creo que esta jugando básquet…

- bueno entonces quédate soportando a tu hermano…- dijo la mujer mientras salía de la sala

- Izzy voy a contar hasta tres, sino decides entonces me veré forzado a pedirle a otra persona- dijo Tai con tono amenazante, aunque le guiño uno ojo totalmente confiado a Kari- Uno… Dos… Y… ¿alo? – Tai miro el teléfono, para luego marcar un número- Izzy al parecer se corto la llamada, pero no importa…

- Basta!!!- grito Kari mientras se paraba del sillón – mama voy a salir…- dijo mientras abría la puerta…

- Kari, estoy hablando por teléfono, se mas educada…- le reclamo Tai con cara de fastidio, Kari entorno los ojos desesperada y cerro la puerta con violencia

- ¿alo? ¿Izzy?- Tai volvió a marcar un numero en el teléfono - se volvió a cortar la llamada! ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué no se corto?...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- vamos entra!- suplico el rubio lanzando la pelota, el chico se encontraba practicando para entrar al equipo del colegio, y ahora mismo ensayaba sus tiros lejos de las cesta-Rayos- exclamo rabioso viendo como la pelota no entraba, fue por el balón y lo intento una vez mas…

- que buen tiro- dijo la chica aplaudiendo que la pelota hubiera entrado

- Kari! Al parecer tu me traes buena suerte, es la primera que logro desde esta posición en toda la tarde- exclamo TK contento

- que bien!

- ¿y que haces por acá?

- estaba aburrida en mi casa y Tai ya me tiene harta con eso de ser presidente- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el centro de la cancha, TK se sentó al frente de ella

- tu te imaginas si Tai llega ser presidente?-

- por supuesto, tendré que cambiar de escuela, yo esa vergüenza no la soportaría nunca…- dijo la chica espantada – oye sabes algo?

- que pasa?

- me siento rara

- a que te refieres?

- es que… bueno, todo el mundo esta ocupado y yo soy la única que no hace nada, ¿crees que debería entrar a algún club?

- no lo se, si tu quieres puedes hacerlo…

- es que he estado pensando…

- que?

- que quizás… tal vez pueda entrar ya sabes… como porrista…- dijo sonrojada

- estas bromeando verdad?

- es que yo se que no soy muy linda…- dijo Kari algo triste por la reacción de TK

- Kari tu no me puedes hacer esto, solo imaginate si entro al equipo, yo jugando la final del campeonato, vamos perdiendo por un punto, faltan 5 segundos y yo tengo el balón y puedo anotar para que mi equipo gane, miro para un lado no hay nadie, miro para el otro y me encuentro con la porrista mas linda del mundo, me quedo paralizado en mitad de la cancha…

- Jajaja TK eres un tonto! – exclamo la chica sonrojada, le quito el balón de las manos y se levanto y corrió hacia a la canasta…

- oye Kari en el básquet se dribla el balón- dijo el chico divertido mientras la perseguía para quitárselo – o imaginate esto… estas en medio de la coreografía y me pasan el balón y tu al ver a ese rubio tan lindo y tan bien parecido te desmayas en mitad del baile, eso no quedaría bien…

- tu si que tienes un ego bien grande!!!- exclamo riéndose y corriendo con el balón pegado al cuerpo para que TK no lo alcanzara, cuando estuvo debajo de la cesta tiro el balón, pero no logro que entrara, TK agarro el rebote y lo tiro enseguida, el balón entro sin tocar ningún borde de la cesta y cayo lento entre las redes, como Kari estaba debajo se protegió la cabeza para que no la golpeara, aunque TK agarro el balón antes de que tocara a la chica.

Kari miro agradecida a TK que agarraba el balón encima de su cabeza…

- TK?

- Si Kari

- en verdad piensas que soy linda…

- por supuesto que si…

- sabes algo?

- dime…

- tu también eres muy guapo

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- ¿Por qué tan contenta?- le pregunto la señora Kamilla a su hija cuando la vio entrar a la casa.

- porque no tengo motivos para estar triste- contesto la chica con una sonrisa que le fue imposible de borrar aquella noche, ni siquiera Tai con sus ocurrencias podia molestarla, ella se encerró en su cuarto y con la música a todo volumen estaba dispuesta a crear una coreografía que le permitiera entrar a las porristas...

Tai también parecía feliz, después de varias amenazas y promesas había podido convencer a Izzy para que se uniera a su campaña y en ese momento los dos estaban trabajando en el proyecto…

Matt y Sora también pasaron una buena tarde juntos, la chica se quedo almorzando en la casa de su novio que fue el encargado de preparar el almuerzo para después acompañarlo al ensayo de su banda, cuando termino fueron a comer a la casa de Sora…

Davis al no poder con el básquet estaba pidiendo ayuda a Ken con otro interesante deporte, se paso toda la tarde intentando aprenderlo para sorprender a Kari y a TK…

Yolei también traía algo entre manos, le había mentido a Kari sobre el club de computación, ella estaba preparándose para entrar a un nuevo club…

La noche paso volando y el tercer dia de clases llego…

- Tai… eh… ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Matt cuando llego al dia siguiente a clases acompañado por Sora

- lo siento estoy arreglando los detalles sobre el proyecto, lo voy a presentar hoy en recreo y estoy un poco ocupado, y tengo que ir a encontrarme con Izzy hablamos mas tarde…- dijo el chico saliendo corriendo del salón de clases

- que conste que yo quise disculparme, el no quiere hablarme Sora!!

- ya tendrás tiempo…- le dijo la chica

- si ya se, no te preocupes lo voy hacer…

- Hola Matt- lo saludo una chica pasando al lado de el

- hola- contesto extrañado, Sora no se puso celosa cuando esa chica fue a saludar a su novio, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Matt atrajera mucho la atención, pero si se molesto cuando TODAS las chicas que se encontraban por el camino se acercaban a saludarlo…

- ¿bueno y tu que te echaste hoy?!!- pregunto con fastidio- todas absolutamente todas te miran!!

- Sora no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta que tienes un novio irresistible!!- contesto ofendido, aunque Sora no cambio la cara de molestia que tenia

Cuando Matt quiso pedir perdón por el comentario sonó la campana y tuvieron que entrar a clases dejando la conversación para el descanso.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Kari vamos donde el director!

- y por que tengo que ir?- pregunto la chica, estaba bastante cómoda debajo de un árbol acompañada por Yolei y Davis en el Patio de la secundaria

- por que eres mi mano izquierda! – Dijo el chico como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- además quiero sentirme respaldado…

- lo que Tai quiere es que lo acompañen para que el director no piense que es una broma!- aclaro Izzy llegando con los chicos

- si quieres yo voy- se ofreció Davis

- con tu cara de payaso ahí si pensara que es una broma…- dijo sarcástica Yolei

- bueno es mejor que lo acompañe yo y se ria con mi cara, porque si tu lo acompañas capaz y lo asustas con tu hermoso rostro!!-

- Jajaja mira como me río- se burlo la chica

- dejen de discutir ¿Por qué no vamos todos y así apoyamos a Tai?- dijo Kari

- estoy de acuerdo!- salto Yolei – pero que Davis vaya de ultimo…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- que quiere señor Kamilla?- pregunto el director

- bueno yo… pues… vine para entregarle esto- dijo el chico colocando en el escritorio del director una carpeta marrón- contiene mi proyecto mis propuestas y todo lo que haría si me eligen presidente…

- eso quiere decir que se esta postulando- dijo con cara de serio

- si señor- dijo Tai igual de serio. El ambiente era tenso todos estaban expectantes alrededor de Tai

- Jajaja- el director se destornillo de risa frente a los chicos

- ¿Qué le ve de gracioso?- pregunto Davis

- se lo adverti señor Kamilla, le dije claramente que no quiero bromas, y viene y se presenta con esto…- dijo agarrando la carpeta

- lo siento, pero no es una broma, es un plan serio, quiero ser presidente de esta escuela…

- no me haga reír ¿usted?- dijo como si fuera algo imposible

- por que no lee el proyecto? Se dará cuenta que no es broma señor director…- dijo Izzy

- me decepcionas Izzumi, no quiero pensar que haces parte de esta broma

- créame esto es muy serio- dijo Izzy – todo lo que esta en este proyecto se explica claramente-

El director leyó cuidadosamente y al cabo de unos minutos miro incrédulo a Tai

- enserio esto es suyo?

- por supuesto señor, trabaje ayer durante toda la tarde para lograrlo…

- vaya- exclamo sorprendido- este proyecto esta muy bien construido…

- eso quiere decir que mi hermano se puede postular?- pregunto Kari

- pues no hay razon para que no lo haga…

Todos los chicos saltaron felices…

- vera que no lo voy a decepcionar- dijo Tai dándole la mano al director

- eso espero… me parece curioso que este año se hallan postulados dos estudiantes que definitivamente no esperaba, son unos rebeldes, pero debo decir que me han sorprendido sus proyectos…

- ya hay otro postulado?- pregunto Yolei

- por supuesto…

- rebelde?- pregunto Tai- ¿Quién es?- dijo esperándose lo peor…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Sora te juro que he buscado durante todo el descanso a Tai y no logro encontrarlo- dijo Matt llegando junto con TK y con Sora en el patio de la secundaria

- yo también he buscado a los chicos y no he dado con ellos- exclamo TK

- seguro están en la oficina del director- comento Sora- que tal si vamos a la cafetería y comemos algo?

- estoy de acuerdo me estoy muriendo de hambre- exclamo TK sonriendo

- me parece ridículo que Tai siga con su plan de ser presidente- dijo Matt

- no creo que sea el fin del mundo!- exclamo Sora- Además Tai es un buen líder…

- como digas, pero yo nunca me lanzaría para presidente, es tan ridículo y te deja como un tirano- los chicos doblaron por una esquina – y te quita tanto tiempo… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Matt

- que significa esto?- pregunto Sora atónita

- que cosa?- pregunto Matt mientras veía los rostros espantados de su hermano y de su novia – me salio un grano en la cara? Una arruga?!!!!

TK negó con la cabeza y señalo hacia la pared del colegio…

- detrás de ti- dijo en un susurro. Matt lentamente se dio la vuelta, en la pared estaba pegado un enorme cuadro con la cara de Matt con el titulo "Matt para presidente"- AAA!! ¿Qué RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO? ¿Quién FUE CAPAZ DE HACERME ALGO ASI?!!!!

- Maaaatt., te aseguro que vas hacer el presidente mas lindo que ha tenido esta escuela-

- NO!- dijo el chico desesperado, no necesitaba ver el rostro de la chica para saber quien era, con su voz chillona era suficiente – Jun dime que esto no es verdad?- rogó el chico, Jun divertida se acerco al rubio

- como estas?-

- de mal humor- dijo el chico retrocediendo

- por que?

- no me gusta mi cara en ese cuadro, en esa pared y con esas letras…- Matt siguió retrocediendo hasta chocar con su propia cara en la pared

- pero si te vez divino- dijo Jun acercándose peligrosamente

- enserio lo crees?- intervino Sora agarrando a Jun del hombro para detenerla- es cierto MI NOVIO es divino…

- si bueno, yo votaría por el…- dijo Jun alejándose de Matt

- como es que haz hecho todo esto?- pregunto Matt

– pues es fácil, presente un proyecto con tu firma…

- tu no tienes mi firma… yo no he firmado ningún proyecto…

- lo hice todo a computador, escanee tu firma y la pegue al proyecto…

- tu no me puedes hacer eso…

- Davis dijo que Matt ya no te gustaba- comento TK

- Matt ya no me gusta, pero aun sigue siendo el más lindo de la escuela y yo la presidenta del club de fans tuve que postularlo-

- pues presidenta del club de fans te recomiendo que te retractes- amenazo Sora

- no puedo, ya esta inscrito…

- y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer? Yo no pienso ser presidente de ésta escuela, yo no quiero eso…

- pero si ahí esta mi mejor amigo!- exclamo alguien enfadado- de eso querías hablarme esta mañana cierto?- pregunto Tai llegando frente a Matt

- esto no es lo que crees…- Matt quería aclarar las cosas, pero se vio interrumpido por Tai

- aclarar que Matt? Todo esta muy claro para mi, tu siempre me has tenido envidia, siempre quieres lo que yo quiero…

- como haz dicho?- pregunto Matt entre enfadado y sorprendido

- Tai cálmate, estas equivocado!- dijo Sora poniéndose en la mitad de los dos

- siempre he sido mejor que tu y siempre te ha dolido estar detrás de mi- dijo el chico ignorando a Sora

- Tai para- suplico Kari

- no, déjalo que siga, eso es lo que el piensa… crees que eres mejor que yo?- pregunto enfadado el rubio. Los chicos estaban frente a frente separados únicamente por Sora que estaba en la mitad- lo dudo, yo soy mejor que tu en muchas cosas… no me interesa nada tuyo y lo único en lo que hemos competido te he ganado

- eso crees?- pregunto Tai sonriendo

- por supuesto, como también te voy a ganar la presidencia

- Matt! Pero si tú no vas a participar- exclamo Sora

- pues he cambiado de opinión, Tai te pienso demostrar que yo no estoy detrás de ti ni de nadie, ya te gane una vez y te voy a volver a ganar- dijo Matt

- de que hablas?- pregunto Sora

- vamos a ver, mejor amigo- dijo el chico- aunque te recomiendo que no te confíes, porque mi asesor presidencial es nada menos que Izzy- dijo Tai abrazando al pobre de Izzy

- eso es cierto?- pregunto Matt preocupado

- bueno yo…

- que importa porque yo soy la asesora de Matt!!!- exclamo Jun agarrando el brazo del chico

- pero quien dijo eso?- Pregunto Matt tratando de zafarse

- y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto Davis – no puedo creer lo inmadura que eres, me avergüenzas Jun… Tai cuenta con mi apoyo, mi hermana no es un duro rival- Davis se puso del lado de Tai

- lo siento Tai, pero no puedo pertenecer a un grupo donde éste ese- dijo Yolei señalando a Davis- Matt cuenta conmigo- la chica se puso del lado de Matt

- genial, si tu tienes a Izzy yo tengo a Yolei!- exclamo contento Matt

- a si? Pues… Kari también esta conmigo!- exclamo Tai agarrando a Kari bruscamente y poniéndola de su lado

- pues TK también esta conmigo- dijo Matt agarrando a TK

- y tu con quien estas?- preguntaron los dos candidatos a la única que faltaba…

- con tu mejor amigo!- exclamo Tai

- o con tu novio?- pregunto Matt. Sora miro nerviosa a los dos

- jeje pues bueno, yo… bueno- el sonido de la campana interrumpe a Sora – pienso que es hora de irnos, sino llegaremos tarde a clases, adiós!- dijo la chica mientras salía corriendo

- algún día va a tener que dar la cara- susurro Tai- y cuando lo haga será de mi equipo!!

- ya veremos Tai- exclamo Matt

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SORA ESTA EN GRAVES APRIETOS, TENDRA QUE DECIDIR POR QUIEN VOTAR, MIENTRAS TANTO LLEGARAN LAS PRUEBAS PARA ENTRAR A LOS DIFERENTE CLUBES, TAMBIEN COMENZARA LA CAMPAÑA PRESIDENCIAL Y POR FIN LLEGARA EL PRIMER FIN DE SEMANA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por todos los reviews!! que emocion ya tengo 13!!**

**Espero que les siga gustando la historia y sigan dejando sus opiniones o recomendaciones! **

**Pasando pruebas**

Esta vez Sora fue la que evito a los chicos a toda costa, no estaba dispuesta a participar en la ridícula competencia, parecían dos niños malcriados…

El sonido de la campana puso fin a las clases y dio comienzo a las pruebas de admisiones a los diferentes clubes, después de comer algo en la cafetería Davis, Yolei, Izzy, Kari y TK salieron al patio de la secundaria antes de tomar las pruebas…

Los chicos estaban reunidos a las afueras del colegio hablando de la situación que había entre Matt y Tai

- el grupo no se puede dividir solo porque esos dos pelearon- decía Kari

- yo estoy de acuerdo con Kari…- exclamo Davis

- y dime cuando es que no estas de acuerdo con Kari?- pregunto Yolei sarcástica

- Yolei!- dijo Kari – estamos hablando de solucionar una pelea, no de formar otra…

- Matt me debe estar odiando en este momento…- dijo Izzy con los ánimos por el suelo

- mi hermano no es así Izzy, el no te odiara por una tontería como esa- dijo TK reconfortando al chico

- se pueden apurar! No puedo llegar tarde a la prueba…- Dijo Davis tratando de llamar la atención

- cual prueba?- pregunto Kari

- pensé que no te ibas a animar con el básquet- dijo TK

- si, pero hay otro deporte mucho mejor que el básquet…- dijo Davis despertando intriga

- y cual es?- pregunto Yolei

- yo Davis voy a entrar al equipo de ajedrez!!- dijo alzando la mano victorioso

Los chicos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos a Davis, para después echarse a reír…

- ese era tu misterio?- pregunto Kari tratando de calmarse- jugar ajedrez?? Por eso te pasaste toda una tarde en la casa de Ken?!!

- yo no le veo la gracia!!- dijo enfadado Davis

- Relájate Davis, es que bueno tu no tienes pinta para jugador de ajedrez!- dijo Izzy

- no me interesa lo que piensen, voy a intentarlo- dijo Davis desanimado

- yo te apoyo Davis- exclamo Kari- tu puedes entrar al club que quieras! No tienes porque escuchar a los demás- Kari trato de apoyar a su amigo, aunque en el fondo aguantaba las ganas de reírse junto a los demás

- tu vendrías conmigo Kari…?- dijo Davis ilusionado

- eh!... pues- Kari miro de reojo a TK, sin embargo el rubio miraba para otro lado, como si no hubiera escuchado la petición de Davis- si supongo, pero dentro de una hora será la prueba…

- No puedo creer que vayas a entrar a un club como ese- la interrumpió Yolei indignada- todo el mundo sabe, que las porristas no son vistas con buenos ojos

- no te entiendo, yo las veo muy bien- comento Davis divertido

- eso es por que tú eres así Davis y no eres para nada un caballero…-

- Davis es mejor apurarnos! Alguien de ustedes va a venir con nosotros?- pregunto Kari esperando que alguien se ofreciera…

- no puedo tengo que ir donde Tai, pero te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Davis- dijo Izzy dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda de Davis para después marcharse…

- yo desgraciadamente tampoco puedo acompañarte, me pregunto si podrán gravarlo? Para reírme un rato!- dijo Yolei entre risas

- me va hacer mucha falta tu presencia- exclamo irónico Davis

- pero a donde vas?- pregunto Kari suplicante

- pues tengo algo muy importante que hacer… nos vemos al final del día!!- grito la chica mientras se marchaba

- TK?- pregunto temerosa Kari

- tengo algo que hacer, adiós – contesto bruscamente mientras les daba la espalda

- bueno supongo que seremos tu y yo eh Kari?

- si…- contesto la chica

Davis y Kari subían por las escaleras en silencio, se dirigían al quinto piso donde se llevarían a cabo las pruebas para entrar al equipo de ajedrez…

- entrene toda la tarde, para poder impresionarte… vas a estar orgullosa de mi!!

- no tienes que hacer tantas cosas para impresionarme- susurro la chica…

Cuando llegaron al quinto piso entraron al segundo curso que se encontraba en aquel pasillo…

El aula estaba llena de pequeñas mesas con el típico tablero de ajedrez, también se podían distinguir las fichas negras y blancas, colocadas muy cuidadosamente, el lugar estaba casi vació ya que el ajedrez no era tan popular como otros juegos…

- Kamiya? Ah no! Tu debes ser de primaria!- dijo un chico de ultimo grado acercándose a los chicos

- Te referías a Tai Kamiya?- pregunto Davis

- si, te pareces mucho al Kamiya de mi curso- dijo curioso- aunque claro, el nunca entraría a un club como este! Mucho gusto yo soy Andrew presidente de este equipo y voy en el ultimo grado de secundaria

- bueno como tu digas, yo soy Davis Motomiya de primero y me gustaría entrar al equipo…

- crees tener lo necesario?

- por supuesto que si…

- entonces jugaras algunas partidas y si demuestras tener potencial te quedaras!

- como tu digas…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- espero no verte, si quieres entrar al equipo ven el próximo año cuando yo no esté- exclamo severo el presidente cuando saco a empujones a los dos chicos

- no se que hice mal?- se preguntaba Davis mientras se dirigían al gimnasio donde Kari haría su prueba

- Davis confundiste todas las fichas!!

- Kari esas fichas estaban viejas, además se parecían mucho…

- como puedes confundir el caballo negro con la torre??!!!

- pero es que al caballo le faltaba la cabeza, obviamente me podía confundir

- Davis la torre era blanca y el caballo negro!!

- como digas, eso quedo en el pasado, supongo que no entrare a ningún club…- cuando llegaron al primer piso escucharon una explosión…

- y eso?- pregunto Davis arrancando a correr hacia el laboratorio de donde provenía el humo

- GRACIAS POR EL INTENTO PERO NO QUEREMOS VERTE POR AQUÍ!!- grito alguien desde adentro mientras sacaba a una chica llena de polvo

- lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… Davis, Kari ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Yolei- dijeron al unísono

- eso mismo te preguntamos!- respondió Kari

- pues, estaba pasando por aquí y tenían problemas y decidí entrar a ayudar y hacer algunas mezclas…- contesto la chica nerviosa, pero se vio interrumpida por la risa de Davis- de que te ríes?

- así que era eso, tu asunto importante!! Yolei te lo advertí te dije que no lo hicieras, mira lo que haz ocasionado- dijo el chico señalando el laboratorio

- Davis no es gracioso… pensé que podía! ya vi que no…- dijo desanimada

- vamos Yolei que tal si vas al baño y te limpias? Nosotros vamos al gimnasio dentro de unos minutos comenzara mi prueba- dijo Kari

Yolei asintió fue corriendo al baño para limpiarse y reunirse con los chicos en la puerta de la cancha.

- todavía no han entrado?- pregunto Yolei cuando llego

- no, te estábamos esperando…- respondió Kari

- pues a entrar!!- exclamo Yolei

Los chicos entraron y se encontraron con una cancha de básquet muy bien cuidada, las pelotas estaban por todas partes…

- oye Davis como te fue con lo del ajedrez?- pregunto interesada Yolei mientras buscaban un lugar en las gradas donde sentarse

- ajedrez? Por favor eso es muy poco para mi, decidí no entrar al equipo, ellos me rogaron pero yo dije que no, eran unos inmaduros- dijo Davis sonriendo

- no te aceptaron cierto?- pregunto Yolei

- no- contesto Davis cabizbajo

Kari no prestó atención a la risa de Yolei, acababa de darse cuenta de algo…

- oh no- exclamo la chica, se acerco a la cancha donde había un grupo de chicos reunidos, entre ellos cierto rubio…

- gracias por presentarse a la prueba, el lunes conocerán los resultados, ya se pueden marchar- dijo el mayor, seguro era el capitán de equipo

- TK?- se acerco la chica, el rubio la ignoro y se dirigió a un maletín verde que se encontraba en uno de los lados de la cancha…- por que no me dijiste que seria hoy?- volvió a preguntar, TK parecía enojado, no la miraba, agarro el termo y le dio la espalda para tomar agua – yo te había prometido que iba a venir a apoyarte ¿te acuerdas?- TK volvió a dejar el termo en el maletín y por fin miro a la chica, tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

- no te preocupes, seguro Davis necesitaba mas ayuda que yo…

- no digas eso, TK esto me parece injusto…

- Kari no quería interrumpir, todo esta bien, me fue muy bien y los miembros del equipo son geniales, espero entrar…

- las candidatas para porristas tienen que preparase para dentro de cinco minutos!- informo una chica

- es mejor que te apures, ni siquiera te haz cambiado y no creo que vayas a bailar con el uniforme…- dijo TK

- vas a verme?- pregunto la chica

- tengo que ir donde Matt, no puedo dejarlo solo, supongo que tu tampoco dejarías solo a Tai- Kari negó con la cabeza- seguro no tendrás problemas… me voy a cambiar de ropa- dijo el rubio señalando la sudadera que llevaba puesta- tu también deberías hacerlo- TK agarro el maletín y se marcho hacia los vestidores de los hombres

Kari miro algo triste como desaparecía tras la puerta, pero no podía hacer nada, la chica se dirigió a los vestidores de las mujeres para cambiarse…

- Kari te vez increíble- exclamo Davis cuando la vio salir

- gracias Davis- dijo Kari mientras se acomodaba la falda – y tu que piensas?- le pregunto a Yolei

- supongo que bien, así es como luce una porrista

- perdón pero vienes hacer la prueba?- pregunto una chica, parecía de tercero, llevaba puesto el uniforme de porristas…

- si, soy Kari Kamiya…- contesto Kari

- pero eres de primero…

- y que pasa?- pregunto dudosa

- las de primero nunca entran o por lo menos no con la capitana que tenemos…

- no la desanimes Tory!- dijo una chica acercándoseles, tenia el pelo negro y la piel blanca y ojos azules, también portaba el uniforme- cualquiera puede entrar- dijo dirigiéndose a Kari- yo entré cuando estaba en primero, el año pasado…

- si, pero teníamos otra capitana. Con lo engreída que es Tracy es muy difícil, va en último año, es la típica chica rubia que se cree mejor que todos…-

- no me preocupen…- dijo Kari mientras sentía como el estomago se le revolvía

- relájate, tu y las demás chicas cuentan con nuestro apoyo, me llamo Zoe y voy en segundo- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

- yo soy Tory y voy en tercero…- las chicas le desearon suerte y se marcharon

- bueno comencemos esto de una vez!- dijo alguien en voz alta, una rubia entro con paso imponente a la cancha

- quien es ella?- pregunto Davis sin quitarle la mirada

- puedes cerrar la boca? De pronto se te meten las moscas!- comento Yolei

- es que es tan… tan… - decía Davis mientras miraba a la rubia que había aparecido- es tan linda…- de pronto se encontró la mirada de Yolei y Kari- pero no tan linda como tu Kari!!

- olvídalo mejor me voy a formar…- contesto Kari

- esto va ser así…- dijo la rubia- ustedes ponen el CD en la grabadora, bailan y después se van de mi vista, cuando terminemos las calificaremos y el lunes diremos si entran… o no-

- que engreída- susurro Yolei mientras volvía a tomar asiento con Davis

- si si como tu digas…- decía el chico sin quitarle la mirada a la porrista

- no deberías estar mirando a Kari??-

Las pruebas comenzaron y Kari vio a las diferentes chicas, algunas lo hacían muy bien, otras se quedaban paralizadas en mitad de la cancha, poco a poco se acercaba su turno y la chica se ponía mas nerviosa…

"que estoy haciendo aquí?" pensó la chica, "será que me retiro, todavía estoy a tiempo"

- Kari Kamiya?- pregunto la rubia leyendo una libreta- es tu turno

"bueno ya no estoy a tiempo!" Kari se levanto cuidadosamente mientras caminaba al centro de la cancha…

- te voy a poner el CD- dijo Zoe colocando un CD en la grabadora

"rayos, quien me manda a meterme en esto" dijo la chica, "bueno es ahora o nunca"

Kari miro nerviosa a su alrededor, todas las chicas la miraban, en el centro las porristas y alrededor de ellas las postulantes, a parte la cancha estaba llena con chicos que se habían presentado a las pruebas del equipo de básquet…

La música comenzó a sonar, aunque dudaba recordar todos los pasos, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio a TK sentado en una de las gradas viéndola. "si se quedo", también miro a Yolei que le animaba, a pesar de que a ella no le agradaban las porristas estaba allí apoyándola y también estaba Davis. La chica sonrió, sentía que la confianza regresaba y con ella los pasos que había practicado la noche anterior… "vamos Kari"…

- gracias por venir! No nos llamen nosotras las llamamos… - dijo Tracy con tono superior, agarro la libreta donde había hecho los apuntes y se marcho de la cancha, por fin las pruebas se habían acabado y era hora de irse, no había encontrado mucho talento en esos dos días.

- y que te pareció?- pregunto Tory

- muy aburrido, puras niñas de primero, no se porque siempre se postulan- dijo sin ninguna importancia

- tu entraste cuando estabas en primero- dijo Zoe

- si, pero es muy diferente, yo si tenia talento!!- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- bueno, es cierto las chicas de primero estuvieron un poco frías, pero que tal esa chica Kari, si que tenia talento…

- si pero es de primero no voy a dejar que entre, que tal si daña la coreografía…

- pero Tracy…

- pero nada, las de primero no entran, esa es mi política- Zoe se la quedo mirando con rabia

- eso es una injusticia!- dijo enfadada la pelinegra

- desde cuando tu me alzas la voz a mi- dijo molesta

- no vayan a pelear!!- dijo Tory metiéndose en la mitad

- como digas, yo no quiero pelear, ¿Por qué no te vas con tu novio? Ah! Es cierto te ha dejado!- se burlo la rubia

- déjala en paz Tracy- reclamo Tory

- como digas- la chica le dio la espalda a ambas y se alejo caminando

- sabias que esa chica Kari es la hermana de Tai Kamiya?- pregunto Zoe jugando su ultima carta, haria todo lo posible para amargarle la vida a la rubia engreída. Tracy paró interesada

- su hermana?- pregunto

- si, he oído que son muy unidos, que Tai la protege mucho! Tu que piensas? A ti siempre te ha interesado Tai

- que es lo que pienso? Que talvez Kari si tenga oportunidad después de todo…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- estuviste increíble, si no entras es porque esas chicas están ciegas!- exclamaba Davis mientras llegaban al hogar Kamiya

- gracias por todo Davis, sino fuera por ti, por Yolei y TK creo que me hubiera desmayado frente a todos!- dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta- ya llegue…TAI! ¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESTO?

- verdad que es lo mas estupido que se le ha ocurrido?- pregunto Izzy

- que tienes pensado ¿pegar una foto tuya por cada estudiante que hay en la escuela?- pregunto Davis mientras intentaba caminar, toda la casa estaba llena de fotos con la imagen de Tai

- si Matt tiene uno por que yo no? – pregunto Tai

- Matt tiene un cuadro, no tiene fotos personales!!- dijo Kari

- que tal si por primera vez en tu vida me apoyas??- exigió Tai mientras agarraba el teléfono

- a quien vas a llamar?- pregunto Izzy

- a Sora no voy a dejar que Matt me quite un voto… por cierto Kari coge algunas fotos para que las repartas mañana

- estas loco? que tontería mas grande!!- grito la chica

- rayos! No contesta – dijo rabioso el líder mirando el teléfono

- seguro esta con Matt…- dijo Davis

- deja de hablar, seguro esta en la floristería con su mama, voy a buscarla… ustedes se quedan aquí planeando mi lema y ojala se les ocurra algo creativo…- dijo el chico

- vaya Tai, todavía no haz salido electo y ya eres todo un dictador- se burlo Izzy

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- que bueno que te encuentro! Necesito hablar contigo- dijo Tai con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba a la chica…

- Tai no vez que estoy trabajando…- Sora se encontraba en el negocio de su mama, desde hace unos años venia ayudando a su mama con el negocio familiar, en ese momento armaba algunos diseños florales en la parte trasera de la floristería…

- todo esta muy lindo!- exclamo Tai viendo el lugar lleno de diferentes flores- cuanto cuesta una rosa?

- una? Que tacaño eres por que no compras el ramo?- dijo mientras se encargaba de unas margaritas

- es que estoy preparando algo para mañana y me gustaría entregar rosas a las chicas

- entonces busca rosas en otro lugar! Ya te dije que yo no pienso participar de su absurda pelea

- no es absurda, además fue Matt el que comenzó todo…

- Matt no quería participar y llegaste tu insultándolo ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara? – Dijo la chica- te apuesto lo que sea que mi novio va dejar esa absurda pelea, y mañana volverá a ser el chico calmado de siempre…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- MATT QUE HACES?- pregunto la chica apenas entro al colegio

- Eh Sora…- llamo Tai- ayer dijiste algo sobre un chico calmado cierto?-

- Tai déjame en paz- grito la chica mientras se dirigía a una tarima en el centro del patio de la secundaria, en aquella tarima se encontraba Matt junto con un grupo de personas que ajustaban el sonido- Matt que pasa aquí? Que es esto?

- esto hace parte de mi campaña…- dijo el chico señalando la tarima donde estaba montado

- y que tienes planeado?- pregunto Tai acercándose- vas a disfrazarte de payaso a contar chiste? O vas hacer un truco de magia?

- esas niñerías te las dejo a ti- contesto frió el rubio

- que piensas hacer?- pregunto la chica

- ya van a ver, en el descanso comenzara la verdadera diversión.- el chico les dio la espalda para hablar con uno de los técnicos de sonido

- como consiguió todo esto?- pregunto Tai

- con ayuda de mi papa- contesto alguien, era TK que venia acompañado de Yolei y de Jun

- oigan de donde salio todo esto?- pregunto Davis llegando junto con Kari

- todo este circo es de Matt…- contesto Tai

- el director permite algo así?- pregunto Kari

- claro que si, especialmente cuando Yolei y yo se lo pedimos- contesto Jun- como somos estudiantes modelos podemos hacer esas peticiones!

- desde cuando tu eres estudiante modelo?- pregunto Davis a su hermana

- desde este año- contesto la chica

- PERO SI SOLO LLEVAMOS TRES DIAS DE CLASES!!!

- ya dejen de pelear, Davis, Kari, tenemos que buscar a Izzy- dijo Tai agarrando a cada uno por el brazo…

- para que quieres a Izzy?- pregunto Davis

- las fotos no van hacer suficiente, yo no voy a dejar que Matt me gane!!! Se nos tiene que ocurrir algo para el descanso!!!

_______________________________________________________________________

**Bueno gracias por leer este capitulo! y ojala te haya gustado**

**como vieron entraran nuevos personajes! y con el transcurso del tiempo apareceran viejos que no he incluido como Joe y Mimi y hasta wilis**

**dejen comentarios, si les gusto, sino les gusto tambien comenten...**

**bye y cuidense!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!**

**Un recreo bastante largo**

A pesar de haber amenazado al pobre de Izzy no lograron que se le ocurriera algo para el descanso así que Tai se vio forzado a aguantarse a su "mejor amigo" durante toda la mañana.

Sora se mantuvo lejos de los chicos, veía triste como su novio pasaba el poco tiempo libre organizando su campaña dejándola sola…

- Me pregunto cuando volverán hacer amigos?- susurro la chica en el descanso mientras se recostaba en el corto césped que rodeaba a la secundaria, estaba lejos de los chicos quería pensar, quería saber que decisión tomar…- mi novio o mi mejor amigo… que tonto… ¿a quien prefiero? Mejor no voto!

Matt era su novio y ella lo adoraba, pero Tai estuvo primero, Tai la hizo reír primero, la hizo sufrir y pasar momentos alegres, ella había visto a Tai antes que a Matt, para ella siempre estaba Tai antes que Matt

- pero ahora…- Ahora Matt estaba allí y le robaba el pensamiento, Matt había hecho lo que Tai nunca se atrevió hacer…

- Sora? ¿Por qué tan alejada del resto?- pregunto una voz familiar

- estaba pensando Kari…

- en quien, en Matt o en mi hermano…?

- en ambos- respondió la pelirroja- están actuando muy extraño, Matt esta actuando muy extraño- se corrigió la chica

- lo se, esto esta causando muchos problemas, no he podido hablar en todo la mañana con TK o con Yolei. Están tan ocupados subidos en esa tarima…

- te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- por supuesto…

- tu sabes en que han competido Tai y Matt antes de esto y después de lo sucedido en el digimundo…?

- no que yo recuerde, siempre se han llevado muy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- por lo que dijo Matt, el dijo que ya le había ganado a Tai y que volvería a ganarle…

- tal vez se refería a…- Kari cayo enseguida

- a que?

- a mi no me corresponde decírtelo- dijo la chica sonriendo

- entonces a quien le corresponde? ¿Qué me ocultan esos dos?

- no se, deberías preguntárselo a Tai... o a Matt- Sora miro pensativa al cielo, se veía hermoso, tan azul sin ninguna nube a su alrededor…

- tal vez no quiero saberlo…- dijo la chica

- o tal vez ya lo sabes y no quieres aceptarlo- atino Kari- me voy, tengo que hablar con TK… nos vemos

Sora no contesto, sintió como Kari se alejaba rápidamente… "no quiero aceptarlo?" pensó la chica

- Tai me hizo sufrir tanto… Matt esta actuando tan raro…

Sora se vio interrumpida por una voz lejana, venia de la tarima…

- como están todos?- pregunto Jun con un micrófono- soy Jun Motomiya y les quiero presentar al próximo presidente de la secundaria Odiaba… Matt Ishida!!!

Matt apareció en la tarima, llevaba su guitarra, tenía el pelo alborotado y para las chicas se veía más guapo que nunca…

- gracias a todos los que me prestan atención… Soy su candidato para la presidencia, yo no quiero presentar en este momento mis propuestas pues para eso estará el debate de mañana entre mi contrincante y yo, lo único que quiero que sepan es que yo quiero ser diferente a todos, yo no los voy aburrir con el típico discurso… hoy en esta tarima les voy a presentar mis mejores canciones!!!

Todos los chicos de la secundaria victorearon a Matt, mientras que la música invadía el lugar…

Tai miraba a lo lejos desanimado, no sabía en que estaba pensado cuando reto a Matt, el rubio era mucho más popular que él en muchos aspectos… Miro tristes las fotos que tenía preparadas…

- dámelas!

- eh?- preguntó Tai

- que me las des, si tu no lo haces lo haré yo!

- Davis!

- se que parece que hemos perdido, que Matt ya tiene todo en el bolsillo, pero aun falta mucho tiempo y yo se que podemos…- contesto el chico extendiendo su mano hacia Tai- dame las fotos yo las repartiré…

- yo no estoy seguro…

- imagínate que esto es un partido de fútbol que no puedes perder…- dijo Davis

Tai le sonrió al chico no muy decidido

- un partido de fútbol…- Tai recordó nostálgico aquel viaje al digimundo, donde aprendió junto con agumon a arriesgarse a todo- un partido de fútbol… yo le prometí que jugaría…

- de que hablas?- pregunto Davis

- agumon… yo había dejado de jugar fútbol porque estaba triste por haber abandonado a agumon en el digimundo la primera vez que fuimos, pero un día pude hablar con el y desde entonces… volví a jugar… yo no puedo perder porque se lo prometí, por el…

- entonces… hazlo por agumon, no pierdas- exclamo alguien detrás

- Sora!- exclamo el chico

- a veces se me olvida que tienes un lado tierno Tai- exclamo la chica mientras extendía su mano- yo te ayudare a repartir eso que tienes en la mano!-

- gracias… Sora

- TK PODEMOS HABLAR???- pregunto Kari alzando la voz para que TK la escuchara por encima de la música.

- ¿Qué PASA?- pregunto el chico

- QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!!

- DE QUE!

- DE ALGO…

- DIME DE QUE…

- VAMONOS A OTRO SITIO…

- COMO DICES?- pregunto

- A OTRO SITIO- dijo la chica haciendo señales con sus manos

- AH! OTRO SITIO YA TE ENTENDI- los chicos se marcharon evitando al tumulto de alumnos que se congregaban alrededor del mini concierto de Matt

Juntos llegaron a la cafetería que estaba siendo abandonada por los pocos estudiantes de primero que querían ver que era lo que pasaba en el patio… cuando los dos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro la cafetería estaba totalmente sola y el silencio era interrumpido por los lejanos comentarios de las cocineras…

- esta todo bien? – Pregunto TK – no he visto que Tai Halla hecho algún movimiento…

- me gustaría no hablar de Tai y de toda esta locura…- comento la chica

- y de que quieres hablar entonces?

- de lo de ayer… gracias por haberte quedado

- si, bueno pensé que Matt podía esperar un rato...- Kari le sonrió conmovida

- me siento mal por no estar a tu lado y me sentí horrible cuando pensé que tú si cumpliste tu palabra quedándote conmigo-

- ya te dije que no importa…

- a mi si me importa… hagamos… hagamos algo, ¿Qué tal si salimos este fin de semana?

- salir, los dos? – pregunto el chico

- si- contesto la chica- tómalo como una forma de pago por lo de ayer… y no acepto un no como respuesta…

- seria genial… y a donde iríamos- pregunto TK emocionado

- a cine tal vez?

- por supuesto, cine es estupendo- dijo TK divertido

- entonces el sábado… en la noche? –

- perfecto!

- KARI!!- grito Davis al otro lado de la cafetería, en sus manos traía bastantes hojas – que haces con la oposición?- pregunto al llegar

- de que hablas Davis…?- pregunto la chica

- estas confraternizando con el enemigo…!- dijo Davis ofendido

- confraternizando?- pregunto TK

- el enemigo?- pregunto Kari- que gracioso eres Davis… oye que traes allí?- pregunto señalando sus manos

- las fotos que hay que entregar, recuerda que tu también tienes que ayudar Kari!!- exclamo el chico entregándole varias hojas a la chica – hay que repartirlas a todos los estudiantes- Davis le entrego una foto a TK

- Kari si tenías trabajo que hacer no debiste haber parado por mi culpa…- dijo TK

- pensé que Tai podía esperar un rato mas- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo y levantándose de la mesa- nos vemos- dijo marchándose con Davis

Después de unos minutos Tai, Izzy, Sora, Kari y Davis se reunían lejos del tumulto congregado por Matt.

- ya entregaron todo?- pregunto el chico

- si, aunque creo que era mejor esperar después del concierto… no creo que hayan prestado mucha atención- dijo Izzy mirando como saltaban los demás chicos al ritmo de la música

- bueno ya no podemos hacer nada mas por hoy, hay que pensar en algo para mañana- dijo Davis

- pero mañana es el debate, hay que concentrarnos en el, hay que ganarlo como sea…- exclamo Izzy

- y a que hora es?- pregunto Kari

- en la ultima hora de clases, yo opino que hay que reunirnos esta tarde- exclamo Tai

- estoy de acuerdo con Tai, además se me ha ocurrido algo para que Tai no la embarre mañana…- dijo Izzy animando a los chicos

- que bien, entonces todos después de clases en la casa de Tai!- grito Davis

- yo no iré…- dijo Sora

- Sora pensé que estabas de nuestro lado… - exclamo Davis

- yo… no… se

- déjenla sino quiere ir es su problema, no podemos obligarla- dijo Tai

- gracias Tai…

- oye, eso quiere decir que estas con Matt?- pregunto Davis

- no… bueno… tampoco se… no se por quien votar

- entonces analiza las propuestas de mañana y votas por el que mejor te parezca- dijo Izzy tratando de brindarle una solución

- Gracias Izzy, tal vez haga eso…- dijo la chica mientras les daba la espalda para marcharse- Tai…

- si?

- necesito hablar contigo…

- te prometo que cuando me desocupe hablaremos- aseguro el chico

Sora se alejo de los demás caminando en dirección al concierto de Matt, definitivamente el no necesitaba ayuda como Tai…

De pronto la música dejo de sonar…

- lo siento mucho chicos, pero se ha acabado el concierto, el descanso esta a punto de terminar y como verán tengo mucho que recoger, pero si quieren escucharme mas seguido ya saben lo que tienen que hacer votar por Matt Ishida!!- dijo arrancándole gritos de emoción a los estudiantes

El equipo de su papa comenzaba a guardar todos los instrumentos de sonido y de mas que decoraban la tarima, ya todo había acabado los tenia en el bolsillo…

De ponto Matt miro a un chico que llevaba una foto de Tai

- oye quien te dio eso?- pregunto el rubio bajando de la tarima

- me la dio un chico con googles, iba acompañado de una pelirroja…-

- pelirroja?...

- Oigan!!! Así que ya se termino el concierto del súper boy!!- Grito una chica a lo lejos

Los chicos comenzaron a murmurar…

- pero si es Tracy!!- exclamo un chico de segundo

La chica rubia estaba más hermosa que nunca, con su traje de porrista

- quieren saber a quien apoyamos las porristas?- pregunto la chica juguetona – entonces síganme…- dijo desapareciendo con rumbo a la cafetería

Todos en especial los chicos salieron corriendo tras ella…

- que significa esto?- pregunto Jun a Yolei bajando de la tarima alcanzando a Matt

- no se- contesto la chica mientras revisaba sus apuntes- esto no estaba dentro del programa…

- es mejor que vayan a ver que pasa- dijo Matt, las chicas asintieron y salieron corriendo junto a los estudiante

Matt también corrió pero con otro fin, no quería que cierta pelirroja se le perdiera de vista entre tantas personas

- no puedo creer que estés en contra mía- exclamo cuando la tubo lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara

- pero si eres tu!- exclamo Sora- pensé que ya no te acordabas de mi…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- que sucede aquí?- exclamaron los chicos mientras entraban a la cafetería, las mesas habían sido unidas formando una gigantesca plataforma

- NOSOTRAS TAMBIEN TENEMOS NUESTRO ESPECTACULO!!- exclamaron las siete porristas subiendo a las mesas lideradas por Tracy y detrás tres chicos musculosos que formaban parte del equipo… una musiquita de fondo comenzó a sonar

Tai había visto que Sora estaba hablando con Matt y aunque quería saber de que estaban hablando Izzy y Davis lo habían llevado a empujones a la cafetería. Cada segundo miraba para atrás esperando ver entrar a Sora o a Matt, no prestò ni la mas mínima atención al baile de las ya conocidas porristas…

- Tai estas escuchando?- pregunto emocionado Davis

- si- contesto distraído

- creo que Davis tiene razón, deberías escuchar- exclamo Izzy

Tai miro a las porristas y se concentro en la letra

- hablan de mi?- pregunto extrañado

- si las porristas están contigo!!!- dijo Kari

- pero… por que?- pregunto mirando a Tracy saltar por los aires

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-por que no entras?- pregunto Sora

- porque ya se de que lado están- respondió Matt- lo que no se es de que lado estas tu…

- todavía no se

- en verdad se te hace tan difícil decidirte por uno?- pregunto Matt con fastidio

- por supuesto, los dos tienen muchos defectos

- por que lo estabas ayudando?

- porque tu no necesitabas mi ayuda…

- y por que piensas que no necesito ayuda?

- Matt es tan obvio!- contesto la chica empezando a enfadarse- tu eres mucho mas popular que el, deberías dejar todo esto, ustedes siempre han sido amigos! No entiendo porque se tienen que pelear por cosas que no valen la pena…

- tu sabes que yo no quería!! Pero el me insulto!! Yo no voy a dejar que mi supuesto amigo me insulte!!!- exclamo bruscamente mientras se alejaba. Sora decidió no seguirlo

- que te pasa Matt?- pregunto la chica mientras la campana sonaba indicando el fin de un recreo bastante largo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- esto es lo que vamos hacer, este pequeño micrófono que ven acá- dijo Izzy sosteniendo algo muy parecido a un maní – se pone en la oreja, yo te iré comunicando paso a paso, letra a letra todo lo que tienes que hacer y decir mañana…

- ósea que tu le dirás el discurso a Tai, para que el lo repita?- pregunto Davis

- exacto!!- dijo Izzy con una sonrisa

- y eso si es legal?- pregunto Kari

- por supuesto que es legal!!- Dijo Izzy ofendido- es usado actualmente por los grandes gobiernos!!

- entonces hagamos el mejor discurso!!! – dijo Davis agarrando lápiz y papel… Todos se quedaron mirando expectantes a Davis esperando a que escribiera algo –jejeje Oye Izzy…

- dámelo- dijo suspirando el genio de los niños elegidos- por cierto Tai no vas a ir donde Sora?

- no vez que estamos ocupados elaborando este discurso!!-

- por supuesto, todos lo estamos haciendo- exclamo irónico Izzy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Matt, Yolei y TK se encontraban reunidos en un pequeño parque

- yo te diré lo que tienes que decir, solo tienes que pararte frente a todos, poner tu mejor sonrisa y repetir lo que yo digo entiendes?- pregunto Yolei

- si como tu digas- dijo Matt desinteresado – eso es todo?

- si, supongo, Jun se esta encargando del discurso…- dijo la chica

- pues entonces me voy- dijo el chico mientras agarraba su guitarra junto con el pequeño micrófono que le había dado Yolei y se marchaba

- adiós- exclamo TK mientras veía como su hermano se alejaba- mañana será un día bien largo-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente a primera hora tanto Matt como Tai fueron llamados por el director, los dos esperaban recomendaciones e información con respecto al debate que se llevaría a cabo, aunque se vieron totalmente sorprendidos por la presencia de alguien más…

- no lo puedo creer…

- pero si es…


	6. Chapter 6

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A TODOS!! **

**SE QUE LA MAYORIA QUIERE TAKARI Y DE HECHO ESO SON LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES DE ESTE FIC, LE SPROMETO QUE LOS DEMAS CAP SERAN 100% DEDICADOS AL TRIO DAIVIS KARI TK, ESTE 6 CAP ES PARA RESOLVER EL OTRO TRIO MATT, SORA Y TAI**

** El superior Joe**

- no lo puedo creer…

- pero si es…

- Joe!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- vaya, así que ya se conocían…- dijo el director emocionado- el es uno de los mejores estudiantes que ha tenido esta secundaria y uno de los últimos presidentes, me enorgullece contar con su presencia durante éstas elecciones…- decía el hombre emocionado mientras señalaba al joven presente

- tu… vas… a presenciar las elecciones?- tartamudeo Tai

- si! No les parece divertido? Cuando me entere que ustedes eran los candidatos me sorprendí mucho y por eso decidí aceptar la invitación que me hicieron- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de la silla y le daba la mano a cada uno.

- ¿Qué les parece?- pregunto el director

- genial!- exclamo Matt

- si… genial- dijo Tai no muy convencido

El timbre se escucho y los chicos se despidieron de Joe para asistir a clases, los dos caminaban sin mirarse por el largo pasillo que conducía a su salón, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado, ya nada era igual, habían perdido su amistad.

Joe también se despidió del director con la excusa de visitar las instalaciones de su antigua escuela y recordar los momentos vividos en aquellos años, aunque su verdadero motivo era alcanzar a los dos chicos, los siguió durante todo el camino sin que se dieran cuenta y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la tensión que reinaba entre los dos…

- ¿pero que les pasa?- susurro para que nadie lo escuchara, dio unos largos pasos y alzando la voz los llamo a los dos- oigan, pueden venir un momento?

- eh? ¿Qué pasa Joe?- pregunto Tai deteniéndose y dando media vuelta para encontrarse con el superior.

- me gustaría conversar con ustedes, reunirnos todos y recordar viejos tiempos!- dijo con una sincera sonrisa

- aceptaría tu invitación, pero mi agenda esta muy ocupada y no puedo perder el tiempo- dijo Matt dándole la espalda y siguió su camino

- ¿pero que le pasa?- pregunto Joe

- ha estado así toda la semana- dijo Tai

- ¿Cuál es la razón?- volvió a preguntar

- mira, no puedo hablar ahora y mucho menos de Matt, últimamente no se que le pasa, parece tan raro… pero sabes? A mi no importa que le pase a Matt, porque yo tengo mis propios asuntos y no voy a gastar mi tiempo hablando de Matt!! Porque el es un inmaduro envidioso que no sabe perder!! Y sabes algo mas sobre Matt?...

- No- contesto tajante el chico

- pues bien… porque no pienso hablar de el!!!- dijo alzando la voz y con fastidio

- entonces no hablemos de el- dijo Joe algo confundido

- es que no pienso hacerlo, no se merece mi amistad es un engreído… no se merece a sora no se merece un hermano como TK no se merece…

- TAI!- dijo Joe alzando la voz para que su amigo lo escuchara – no te tienes que ir?

– si! Viste!!!- dijo enfadado mientras se iba – por estar hablando de Matt voy a llegar tarde, ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que molestar?-

- ¿de que me habré perdido?- se pregunto Joe quedándose solo en aquel pasillo tan silencioso

* * *

- …y entonces Matt no quiso cambiar de opinión y decidió postularse!- culmino Yolei

El recreo había llegado y Joe aprovecho para reunirse con los demás chicos y averiguar que era lo que había pasado entre Matt y Tai, después de que Yolei le contara la situación por fin vio todo con más claridad.

- ya veo… esos dos nunca dejaran de pelear…- comento el chico mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja

- usted que piensa superior?- pregunto Kari observando al joven

- pienso que necesito hablar con esos dos antes del debate, bueno de hecho quiero hablar con Matt- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento

- mi hermano debe estar en la tarima que trajo ayer…- dijo TK

- en la tarima?- pregunto un sorprendido Matt

- si! Se encuentra en las afueras de la escuela ¿no la vio?- pregunto Yolei

- si, pero pensé… olvídenlo, voy a buscar a Matt

Mientras se dirigía al patio de la secundaria las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo, "ojala hubiera llamado la atención de las chicas cuando aun estaba en la secundaria" comento el chico algo decepcionado.

* * *

- y de que quieres hablar?- pregunto Tai mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Sora, se encontraban debajo de uno de los árboles del patio de la secundaria

- quería preguntarte algo, sobre tu y Matt…

- que cosa?-

- Kari me dijo algo sobre una competencia…

- Matt y yo hemos competido en muchas cosas… cuando éramos amigos- dijo el chico melancólico

- pero es diferente, ¿Qué hay detrás de ésta pelea?

- Sora yo no estoy peleando… es Matt el que me busca…-

- Tai…

- si quieres saber el motivo de ésta pelea pregúntaselo a tu novio, porque el es el que me busca- Tai corto a la chica, no quería darle ninguna explicación, la verdad aquella ridícula pelea ya estaba terminando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, vio a lo lejos como Matt y Joe hablaban, no se sorprendió, siempre había tenido claro que Matt se la llevaba mejor con Joe así como el se la llevaba mejor con Izzy.

- Sabes algo?- pregunto el chico terminando con el silencio que se había formado

- que pasa?

- ya no estoy seguro de querer la presidencia- comento triste, Sora lo miro entre sorprendida y compasiva, no respondió enseguida, no sabia que decirle a su amigo, se veía triste y desanimado

- nunca entendí porque te postulaste- comento la chica después de un breve silencio

- muy en el fondo… era un sueño, era como un reto, demostrarme a mi mismo que puedo aspirar a grandes cosas, demostrar que puedo ser la diferencia y mejorar, luchar por algo, por un grupo, por una idea, así como en el digimundo- dijo el chico

Sora no dijo nada, nunca había conocido esa faceta de Tai, ese lado tierno, esos sueños, miro en silencio como los estudiantes paseaban indiferentes por el inmenso patio, ella no se movió, los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, Tai saco una hoja de su bolsillo y comenzó a leerlo mentalmente, Sora no tubo que preguntar de que se trataba, ya sabia que era el discurso que tendría que decir frente a los estudiantes…

* * *

- y por que lo haces? ¿Cuáles son tus propuestas?- pregunto Joe mientras caminaba con el rubio

- mis propuestas?- pregunto distraído

- si! Para aspirar hacer presidente tienes que tener propuestas!- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- no lo se todavía- dijo el chico con la mirada perdida

- ¿Qué? ¿pero como puedes decir algo así?- pregunto Joe espantado, el chico suspiro profundo y se acomodo las gafas- me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa?

- estoy muy bien- dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, pero el gesto no se le dio y tubo que ocultar la cara.

- esto tiene algo que ver con… Sora?

- no- dijo tajante el chico

- no… por supuesto que no- dijo Joe irónico- dime la verdad, somos amigos…- Matt sonrió hacia este comentario "somos amigos" pensó el rubio y no pudo evitar recordar que fue la amistad con Joe que hizo que su emblema brillara por primera vez

- mi amigo?- susurro el rubio

- si! Desahógate conmigo

- Tai también era mi amigo, pero esta en contra de mi!

- o tu estas en contra de el?- dijo Joe

- tal vez… tengo… tengo miedo… el siempre ha sido mejor que yo, por primera vez en mi vida quiero demostrarle que no es así, que yo le puedo ganar

- estas seguro que es por eso? Y… ¿sora?- Matt escondió la mirada

- si, tal vez Sora tenga algo que ver –

- dime ¿Sora te apoya en esto? -

- no… no lo se, ella no me habla- dijo triste

- por que no se te habla?

- creo que no esta de acuerdo con lo que estoy haciendo…

- Matt como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones demostrarle a Tai que puedes ganarle en esto y que no es el mejor y de paso perder a Sora, aunque Claro aumentarías tu orgullo y tu ego y no tienes porque preocuparte por Sora porque al ser presidente todas las chicas te voltearan a mirar…- decía Joe – o puedes demostrarle Tai que eres un buen amigo retirándote de la competencia y te reconciliarías con Sora ¿ que decides? ¿Tu orgullo es mas grande que tus sentimientos?

Matt lo miro lleno de rabia, faltaban dos horas para el discurso y el dichoso debate y de pronto aparece Joe con semejante cursilería…

* * *

Tai repetía una y otra vez cada palabra del discurso, tenia que ganarle a Matt, no por demostrar que era mejor, sino porque en verdad deseaba ese puesto, siempre lo había deseado, a pesar del nerviosismo que aumentaba, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por tener a Sora a su lado en aquel recreo

- Tai!!- grito alguien a lo lejos- es hora de prepararnos, el director nos dio permiso para faltar estas dos horas de clases y organizar todo, vamos!

Tai miro como su amigo lo llamaba, guardó la hoja del discurso nuevamente en su bolsillo y se puso de pie ante la mirada de Sora, era ahora o nunca, dio dos pasos firmes totalmente decidido, seguro y confiado de si mismo, no había alcanzado a dar el tercer paso cuando se detuvo…

- Tu eres lo único que he perdido frente a Matt, pero esta vez no voy a dejar que me gane, ya no dejare que me quita algo tan valioso nunca mas!!- Tai lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Sora lo escuchara, se quedo de pie dándole la espalda, ignoro las constantes llamadas de Izzy a lo lejos, lo único que quería escuchar era la reacción de Sora, segundos después escucho a la chica riéndose…

- jaja ¿es una broma cierto?- pregunto

- Me gustas- dijo de pronto sin pensar

- que?- pregunto Sora

Tai agacho la mirada y salio corriendo en dirección a Izzy, dejando a una Sora totalmente confundida…

- Tai!- llamo la chica corriendo tras el, sin embargo el chico agarro a Izzy del brazo y a empujones se le perdió a la pelirroja – Tai… por favor… dime que es una broma ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto?—susurro tratando de recuperar el aliento

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" se pregunto la joven, "era eso lo que tanto ocultaban, era ella el motivo de su pelea? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo tengo que actuar?" Muy en el fondo Sora sabia lo de Tai, siempre lo tubo presente, pero Matt se había encargado de borrarlo, pero ahora Matt no estaba y Tai le decía todo eso… ¿a quien elegiría?

* * *

- sin mas preámbulo les presento a Matt Ishida y Tai Kamiya los candidatos presidenciales… - dijo el director con un micrófono

Tai y Matt entraron al escenario, en la tarima habían dos micrófonos uno para cada candidato, al frente se encontraban los estudiantes sentados, en un lado sobre la tarima estaban los profesores, los chicos alcanzaron a distinguir a Joe al lado del director, los chicos tomaron sus posiciones, cada uno se presento y Tai fue el primero en decir su discurso, a pesar de tener a Izzy detrás del escenario comunicándole lo que tenia que decir, Tai parecía inseguro y distraído, el chico tenia la mente en todo menos en el discurso, se reprochaba una y mil veces ese arrebato que tubo hace unas horas con Sora, se maldecía una y otra vez por haber puesto su amistad con ella en peligro…

Izzy se encontraba detrás del escenario junto con Davis, Kari y frente a TK, Jun y Yolei, Sora estaba entre el publico sumida en sus propios dilemas.

Cuando el discurso termino todos aplaudieron sin entusiasmo, Kari, Davis e Izzy se miraron preocupados por todos los errores que había cometido Tai…

- Ahora el turno es para el señor Ishida…- dijo el director desde su puesto

Detrás del escenario al frente de Izzy, Yolei se preparaba para comunicarle el discurso a Matt por medio del micrófono…

- queridos compañeros…- comenzó la chica en tono áspero y seguro

- queridos compañeros- repitió Matt totalmente seguro a diferencia de Tai, Davis, Kari e Izzy lo miraron espantado, si Matt lo hacia bien estaban totalmente perdidos…- esto me parece una reverenda estupidez…- dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba el pequeño micrófono de la oreja

- QUE HACE?- grito Yolei espantada

- jaja!- se burlo Davis

- se que soy candidato para la presidencia, pero la verdad es que yo nunca en mi vida he pensado en ocupar un puesto tan alto como ese, por cuestiones del destino, por una fan totalmente loca y por una absurda pelea estoy aquí frente a ustedes y compitiendo contra mi mejor amigo y peleado con mi novia- las chicas se emocionaron ante este ultimo comentario- pero lo cierto es que no quiero seguir así, una amistad vale mas que cualquier pelea y sobre todo vale mas que cualquier cargo… Tai discúlpame por todo, por la envidia que alguna vez llegue a sentir y por las palabras de odio que alguna vez te llegue a decir

- Cállate por favor!- suplicaba Yolei por lo bajo

- y también quiero disculparme con una persona con la que no me hablo hace dos dais, yo se que puedo llegar hacer fastidioso, se que a veces puedo llegar a actuar muy raro, pero así soy yo cuando me enfado, necesito que me regresen a la tierra como lo hizo hoy un buen amigo mió, necesito que me muerdan la pierna y me regresen a la realidad- dijo recordando a gabumon – por ultimo me disculpo con Jun, con Yolei y con mi hermano por hacerle perder el tiempo con mi campaña, gracias por escucharme, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir

Los estudiantes totalmente conmovidos saltaron de sus puestos y aplaudieron por el discurso de Matt, las chicas estaba derretidas y los chicos lo miraban entre compasivos y burlones

Matt miro hacia su lado donde estaba Tai mirándolo sorprendido

- ja- dijo por fin Tai- no se porque me sorprende, siempre haces esto, te peleas, pero luego llegas pidiendo perdón, aunque tengo que admitir que esta vez te estabas demorando y las disculpas son mas cursis-Tai le brindo una sonrisa y le tendió la mano, Matt se la estrecho totalmente animado, al ver este gesto los estudiantes comenzaron a aplaudir mas fuerte…

Cuando Tai regreso detrás del escenario no cabía de la dicha

- por que estrechaste su mano?- pregunto Izzy – es cierto que Matt no dio su discurso, pero esto lo favorece, Matt quedo como el niño bueno!-

- Izzy- dijo Tai totalmente despreocupado- una amistad vale mas que cualquier cargo!

Matt bajo del escenario sin preocuparle los alaridos de Yolei y de Jun por haber hecho semejante tontería, el tenia algo mas importante que hacer: encontrar a Sora.

Le pregunto a varios compañeros hasta que por fin la vio a lo lejos, ella también lo miraba con una sonrisa en su cara, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta quedar frente a frente.

- perdóname- fue lo primero que dijo – pero tu sabes como soy cuando me enfado…

- Matt!- lo interrumpió la chica – yo se como eres, por eso me enamore de ti,- Matt sonrió al recordar que él mismo le había dicho esas palabras a Sora cuando habían peleado anteriormente -perdóname tu a mi por no volverte a la realidad y… por dudar- continuo la chica

- tratare de controlarme…- Sora lo miro con ternura y Matt se le acerco a la chica para besarla, cuanto extrañaba sus besos!!

- ISHIDA!!- su apellido sonó por todo el auditoria separando a Matt de Sora- NI LO INTENTES, ESTA ES UNA ESCUELA DECENTE, DEJA ESO PARA LA CALLE!- era el director viéndolos desde la tarima y con micrófono en mano

Matt le dedico una sonrisa nervioso y Sora agacho la cara totalmente roja ante la risa de los asistentes.

Todos los chicos se reunieron a la salida…

- que semana tan agitada!- decía Davis

- si, hubo de todo- corroboro Kari

- yo no puedo creer lo que hiciste Matt… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- preguntaba Yolei indignada – todo lo que trabajamos

- ya pidió disculpas Yolei- dijo TK

- bueno, ya que esta pelea tan estupida ha acabado es mejor irnos a casa y ver que pasa el lunes no lo creen?

Todos asintieron, una dolida Yolei junto con TK fueron los primeros en irse, los siguió Davis, Matt se despidió con un largo beso de Sora y acompaño a Joe, Sora se despidió de Tai, Izzy y de Kari y se marcho a paso lento

- Kari hoy te vas sola, ahora que me acuerdo tengo algo que hacer…- dijo Tai marchándose

- y este?- pregunto Kari mirando como su hermano se iba corriendo

- no tengo ni idea- comento Izzy- Kari quieres que te acompañe?

- claro- contesto la chica cogiendo rumbo junto con Izzy.

* * *

- Joe gracias por todo, sin ti, hubiera seguido con todo este circo- exclamaba Matt caminando por las calles de Odaiba

- lo se- dijo el chico- pero ni creas que esto es gratis…

- y que quieres?- pregunto Matt sorprendido

- que me ayudes…

- con que?- pregunto

- con una chica- dijo el Joe rojo de la vergüenza

- jajaja- se burlo Matt, pero al ver la cara de su amigo se calmo y lo miro serio- pues bien superior Joe preaprese para una clase de cómo conquistar a una chica con Matt Ishida!!

* * *

- SORA!!- llamo Tai casi sin aliento por todo lo que había corrido

- Tai?- pregunto Sora sorprendida, la verdad no quería verlo tan pronto, por lo quería menos esperar un rato mas para armarse una idea de que haría con el y sus sentimientos.

- me alegra que hallas vuelto con Matt- dijo Tai apenas llego

- enserio?- pregunto Sora

- si!- dijo Tai – si tu estas feliz… sabes que eso es lo mas importante, que tu te sientas bien…

Sora lo interrumpió, se lanzo de lleno a los brazos del chico y lo abrazo fuerte

- Tai perdóname- le susurro al oído

- no te preocupes…

Los dos se quedaron abrazados por algunos segundos en mitad de la calle…

- Sora- dijo Tai interrumpiendo el momento sin despegarse de la chica

- si?- pregunto ella al oído

- lo que te dije en recreo antes del discurso, todo era una broma- contesto mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y como un desagradable nudo en la garganta se le formaba impidiendo que formara alguna otra frase…

- mmju…- fue lo único que dijo la chica cerrando los ojos y aforrándose con fuerza a Tai

Al día siguiente esos dos amigos se volverían a ver y aunque ambos sabían que eso no había sido una broma, actuarían como si nada.

-__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OJALA LES HALLA GUSTADO, SI YA SE POBRE TAI, PERO QUE SE LE HACE**

**LOS PROXIMOS CAP 100% DAVES KARI Y TK!!**

**CHAITO Y COMENTEN PORFIS**


	7. Chapter 7

**_FELIZ AÑO!!!!! A TODOS FELIZ AÑO Y QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE HAGAN RELIDAD Y CUMPLAN SUS SUEÑOS EN ESTE 2009!!_**

**ESTE QUIZA SEA EL CAP MAS LARGO, PERO NO IMPORTA ME INSPIRE Y LO ESCRIBI EN UNA SOLA NOCHE**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVEWS Y OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, ESTO ES COMO PREPARAR LO QUE VIENE EN EL SGTE CAP**

**SIN MAS AKI TA:**

**VAMOS TODOS AL CINE!**

Kari se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Con cada minuto que pasaba sentía incómodamente como su estomago se revolvía, se maldijo por estar tan nerviosa aquel sábado, nunca le había pasado, aunque nunca había estado en aquella situación.

En las últimas horas no había podido despegar de su mente a TK, deseaba con ansias que el reloj apresurara el paso y marcara las 5:00 en punto, hora en que el rubio pasaría por ella.

Cuando llego al comedor para tomar su desayuno como todos los sábados vio a su padre en la cabecera de la mesa leyendo el periódico, también noto a Tai mas cayado de lo normal, pero decidió ignorarlo, estaba demasiado sumisa en sus pensamientos como para tratar de adivinar los de Tai.

Desayunaron en un extraño silencio que era interrumpido por el sonido de los cubiertos.

- algo interesante?- pregunto el señor Kamiya tratando de poner conversación-

- no, nada- contesto Kari

- por que no me cuenta como estuvo su primera semana…?

- emocionante- contesto la chica

- nada fuera de lo común- dijo Tai con indiferencia. Kari lo observo extrañada pues ella no consideraba común que su hermano se postulara a la presidencia y de paso peleara con su mejor amigo.

Cuando todos abandonaron la mesa Kari se propuso sacarle a Tai el motivo de su extraño comportamiento

- ¿Por qué amaneciste de tan mal humor Tai?-pregunto mientras se sentaban los dos hermanos en el sillón frente al TV

- porque me caí de la cama- contesto con simpleza y acomodándose en el sillón

- no te creo, ayer no me acompañaste a casa, diría que te fuiste… con Sora… se pelearon?- dijo la chica temiendo que su hermano reaccionara mal.

- no!- contesto tajante

- y cual fue el motivo?- continuo, ignorando por completo la repuesta que len había dado

- te dije que no peleamos!- sentencio con un tono que no aceptaba replicas- voy a casa de Izzy…

Tai salio bruscamente de su hogar dejando a una desanimada Kari en el sillón.

Tai no quería tratar a Kari de esa forma, pero no quería recordar lo sucedido el día anterior con Sora. Necesitaba olvidarla, deseaba alejarla de sus pensamientos, que ella se fuera lejos con Matt y que de paso se llevara su dolor, pero le daba miedo perderla, no podía odiarla, tampoco podía despreciar a su mejor amigo, no quería perderlos a ambos.

Salio del edificio sin rumbo, le había mentido a Kari. No tenía ganas de hablar con Izzy, no quería pensar en nada que no fuera Sora, aunque al mismo tiempo deseaba sacarla de sus pensamientos...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las puertas del pequeño supermercado se abrieron y Yolei vio algo aburrida como un chico rubio la salaba amigablemente.

- Hola TK- saludo después de dar un largo suspiro

- parece que no te da gusto verme- dijo el chico entre decepcionado y divertido

- es que me he pasado toda la mañana sentada detrás de éste mostrador, no tengo muchos ánimos ni mucha alegría que mostrar…

- vaya, eso es raro viniendo de ti- dijo el chico mientras agarraba algunos dulces y una gaseosa.

-oye, oí que vas a salir con Kari- dijo cambiando de tema bruscamente, TK se sonrojo un poco y para evitar que Yolei se diera cuenta asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras fingía estar interesado en una revista de deportes- que bueno por ustedes, los dos van a disfrutar de un grandioso sábado mientras que yo voy a estar de esclava trabajando bajo la dictadura de mis padres…

- no crees que exageras?

- claro que no, tú no sabes lo horrible que es dejar tú…- Yolei quedo en silencio de repente, TK confundido le pregunto que le pasaba cuando se percato que en la tienda había alguien mas: una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules que acababa de entrar.

- Hola- saludo con una amigable sonrisa y agarrando una gaseosa. Yolei le devolvió el saludo extrañada.

- tu vives en el mismo edificio que yo?- pregunto TK recordando que hace poco aquella joven se había mudado al piso que quedaba exactamente sobre el suyo.

- si- dijo sonriente- supongo que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos oficialmente, soy Zoe minimoto y de hecho estudio en la misma escuela que ustedes, voy en segundo!

- ah! Ya te recuerdo… tu eres la porrista que estaba hablando con Kari…- comento Yolei con cierto animo.

- si- dijo la chica

- yo me llamo Yolei Inoue y también voy en segundo de secundaria, pero creo que vamos en diferentes cursos…

– y tu también estudias en ese colegio?- pregunto Zoe ignorando a Yolei y dirigiéndose al rubio.

- eh si…- dijo algo nervioso, la chica era muy atractiva, aunque parecía mayor para el…- voy en primero y me llamo Takeru Takashi, aunque me puedes decir TK

- Takeru mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo la chica mientras le entregaba el dinero a Yolei- supongo que nos veremos en el colegio, o talvez en el edificio lo mismo te digo Yolei, hasta pronto!-

- pa… parece simpática- tartamudeo TK

- mmju- fue lo único que dijo la chica con gafas

TK pago lo que fue a comprar y salio corriendo de la mirada reprochadora de Yolei.

El chico regreso con paso lento al edificio, vio a lo lejos a la chica que acababa de conocer, era hermosa y era porrista, definitivamente estaba fuera de su alcance, además el estaba ocupado con Kari y no tenia que fijarse en otras chicas. Entró al edificio y de inmediato tomo el ascensor, tenia toda la tarde planeada: cuando llegara al apartamento dormiría un poco, después tomaría un baño e iría por Kari, por ese motivo le tomo por sorpresa encontrarse a dos figuras al frente de su puerta que TK conocía muy bien…

- Matt, Joe!- saludo el chico con animo cuando llego al apartamento

- que bueno que llegaste, pensábamos que no había nadie y estábamos a punto de irnos!- dijo su hermano mayor

- estaba en la tienda de Yolei, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- del bolsillo saco una pequeña llave y abrió la puerta, la casa estaba como siempre en perfecto orden, a diferencia del hogar de su papa y su hermano

- vinimos a visitarte y de paso, vine a ayudar a Joe con un problema…-

- no es necesario que le digas- dijo Joe entre dientes

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto TK

- al superior Joe le da pena decir que me ha pedido ayuda para conquistar una chica- dijo Matt divertido

- es enserio? – pregunto incrédulo el menor

- si, así que nos vas a tener aquí hasta que Joe salga a su cita con la chica…-

- y por que tiene que ser aquí?- pregunto TK interrumpiendo a su hermano

- porque es un lugar estratégico, deja de preguntar tanto y comencemos con la clase!- dijo Joe forzadamente, como si le costara decir aquellas palabras

Matt agarro una regla de madera de TK, sentó a Joe y a TK en un sillón y comenzó a pasearse frente a ellos simulando ser la profesora de química…

- bueno déjenme decirles que el arte de conquistar a una chica es muy complejo… en una cita tienes que ser amable no solo con ella, sino también con la mama y sobretodo con el papa, para que luego no salga correteándote con una pistola por la mitad de la calle- el chico desvió la mirada como si hubiera recordado un hecho desagradable, TK escondió una pequeña risa y siguió observando la clase de su hermano

- le dices a tu suegra que tiene una casa hermosa, también dile cosas como: ya se porque su hija es tan linda si se parece a usted…

Joe lo miraba atentamente y asentía con la cabeza cada vez que Matt decía algo nuevo, TK se pregunto si el superior era así de atento para todo- al papa le dices que vas a proteger a su hija así sea con tu propia vida, que la vas a respetar y que la vas a traer antes de las 11, si el tipo queda feliz entonces te podrás demorar un poco mas…

- aja-

- cuando la chica baje y te la encuentres le tienes que decir que se ve hermosa así se halla puesto la camisa al revés

- ósea que le tengo que mentir

- wow lo entendiste!- exclamo irónico Matt

- hermano tu le mientes a Sora?- pregunto TK con tono inocente

- claro que no! Ella siempre se ve hermosa

- si por supuesto, pero sigue con la clase. Que digo? Que hago??

- bueno le puedes decir algo interesante, por ejemplo yo siempre digo que toco la guitarra, enseguida se derriten…

- entonces yo les hablare sobre mi record de buenas calificaciones en la secundaria y…

- que parte de "interesante" no entendiste?

Las horas pasaron y el reloj dio las 4, TK se retiro de la patética escena en la sala, deseba que ya se fueran, aun no les había contado que dentro de una hora tenia una cita con Kari…

- POR FAVOR MATT VEN CONMIGO!!

- y para que quieres que vaya yo?- pregunto el rubio tratando de zafarse

- porque tengo miedo de meter la pata, tu puedes decirme que hacer, no tienes porque estar frente a nosotros, puedes estar de lejito…

- ni lo pienses Joe, además yo nunca iría solo

- pídele a Sora que te acompañe…

- no tengo dinero…

- por favor

- es enserio no tengo dinero y no voy a invitar a Sora para que ella pague!- Matt le dio la espalda a Joe

- yo te presto, pero ven conmigo- Matt dio media vuelta con una sonrisa en su cara

- bien, solo porque eres mi amigo

- pero tengo un billete de 50-Matt le arrebato el billete de la mano

- es suficiente

- y ahora yo me quedo sin plata, lo mejor seria ir a la tienda de Yolei y cambiar el billete

- no te preocupes yo te lo cambio- dijo Matt sacando algunos billetes del bolsillo

- PERO ACABAS DE DECIR QUE NO TIENES!

- Joe no alces la voz que esta no es nuestra casa y es mejor que me valla por Sora!.- dijo Matt mientras huía de las garras de Joe

- no puede ser- se lamento el peliazul mientras se tiraba en el sillón

- que paso?- pregunto TK entrando a la sala

- me siento estafado… oye y tu porque estas tan arreglado?- pregunto el superior

- oh! Pues voy a salir… a jugar… básquet…

- tan perfumadito?

- si! Así se juega básquet, con perfume y… bien vestido

- wow!- dijo Joe con cara de: "no te creo nada"

- es mejor que me valla, llego tarde…- dijo el chico – dile Matt que cierre bien la puerta cuando salga

- y no llevas la pelota…?

- la… pelota? Pues… no porque…. Bueno….mm… un amigo la va a llevar, SI! Eso un amigo me va hacer el favor y chao!- TK cerro la puerta bruscamente y salio corriendo por el pasillo deseando que su hermano no apareciera por ningún lado

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Hola Yolei- dijo la pelirroja entrando a la tienda

- Sora ¿Qué mas? – dijo la chica acomodándose las gafas, estaba agotada después de varias horas trabajando

- vine a charlar contigo, Matt subió un momento a casa de TK, esta actuando muy raro, se apareció en la floristería y me invito a una cita y no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de cambiarme- dijo mientras estiraba su conocida falda roja…

- vaya hoy es el día de las citas!- exclamo divertida Yolei – primero TK y Kari, luego mi hermana y Joe y ahora también tu y Matt- Sora miro anonadada a Yolei

- ¿TK y Kari?- dijo recuperándose de la impresión – eso si es nuevo!-

De pronto sonó un pequeño teléfono colgado en la pared justo detrás de la chica

- por favor que no sea otro pedido!- exclamo Yolei suplicante – a la orden tienda Inoue? Ah! Hola Ken, perdóname no te reconocí, estoy muerta del cansancio, ¿que? ¿Cuál invitación? Es que no tengo conmigo mi D-Terminal y no he leído ningún mensaje… no lo sabia perdóname, sino hubiera ido, ¿TK y Kari? Dudo que vayan, creo que iban a salir o algo así. Oye Ken dile a Davis que no grite que hasta los clientes lo están oyendo… y yo que voy a saber donde están, pues dile a ese cabezadura que no me importa lo que piense, ok, Ken gracias de todos modos y perdóname otra vez, si chao- Yolei colgó el teléfono y su cara denotaba tristeza

- Yolei estas bien?- pregunto Sora al notar los ojos lagrimosos de la chica

- NO!- grito haciendo que Sora saltara hacia atrás y una mujer que acaba de entrar dejase caer su bolso- por estar acá me he perdido de una invitación de Ken, ¿Por qué a mi?- en ese momento las puertas se abren y entran dos chicos y una chica

- Yolei como estas?- saludo Matt mientras se acercaba a las chicas y tomaba la mano de su novia

- mal!- contesto Yolei con cara de querer matar a alguien

- ja que graciosa eres- dijo el chico apretando la mano a su novia – Sora te quiero presentar a la hermana de Yolei y la cita de Joe, ella es… ah… pues es…

- soy Momoe Inoue- Dijo la chica que tenia un gran parecido físico a su hermana aunque Momoe era mas alta y de pelo café

- mucho gusto, Sora Takenouche!- dijo Sora brindándole una sonrisa

- bueno es mejor irnos, sino llegaremos tarde- dijo Matt despidiéndose de Yolei

Momoe con una sonrisita se agarro del brazo de Joe y se dirigió a su hermana.

- gracias por cubrirme hoy Yolei!- dijo la chica. Yolei se mordió el labio para no responderle, si solo se hubiera enterado de la invitación de Ken no hubiera aceptado ayudar a su hermana, pero ya no podía hacer nada…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- muévete Ichijouji!- Grito Davis mas adelante de Ken

- no puedo creer que me hallas hecho correr desde mi casa hasta la tienda de Yolei, deberías dejar en paz a Kari y a TK…

- yo no voy a molestar a Kari… solo a TK- dijo el castaño agarrando a Ken y empujándolo en dirección a la tienda de Yolei

- aun no entiendo como esperas sacarle información a Yolei…

- yo no… tu si!- exclamo Davis divertido- Huy! Ese TK sabia que estaba planeando algo!! Pobre Kari debe estar sufriendo

- lo dudo!... y como que yo le voy sacar información a Yolei?… lo siento pero no me voy a prestar para tus juegos- dijo el chico impidiendo que Davis lo empujara

- como tu digas, déjamelo a mi, yo me encargare de que Yolei nos diga todo sin utilizarte para nada- Ken se dejo empujar- pero me tendrás que acompañar, porque no pienso aparecer solo

- y por que?- pregunto Ken

- porque no, prefiero ir acompañado y tu eres mi mejor amigo

- es que si la gente nos ve a los dos van a pensar cosas raras-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Disculpe jovencita donde puedo encontrar manzanas?- pregunto una anciana acercándose al mostrador

- detrás de usted!- informo Yolei a la anciana, La mujer se dio media vuelta y vio un estante lleno de manzanas y un letrero de cartón que decía "manzanas rojas de Odiaba, deliciosas y saludables"

- disculpe señorita y estas manzanas son rojas?- pregunto la anciana acomodándose unas inmensas gafas.

- señora, el letrero dice "MANZANAS ROJAS" eso quiere decir que si son rojas- dijo Yolei tratando de simular una sonrisa. De pronto la puerta se vuelve abrir aquel día y justo cuando Yolei pensaba que ese día no podía empeorar enfrente ve a Davis Motomiya.

- Hola…

- no te pienso decir donde esta Kari- dijo tajante la Joven

- y por que piensas que vine a preguntarte eso?- dijo Davis ofendido. Trato de mantener la compostura, aunque Yolei seguía sin inmutarse – porfis!- pidió al fin – te lo suplico, dime, te doy lo que quieras- Yolei lo miro de arriba abajo

- lo siento pero no tienes nada que me interese…-

- jovencita- interrumpió de nuevo la anciana al lado de las manzanas

- si?

- estas manzanas de donde son?

- señora el letrero dice "MANZANAS ROJAS DE ODAIBA" por lo tanto son de Odiaba- dijo alzando la voz

- esta bien, pero no me grite!

- oye, si quieres te presto, no se algo valioso, mi balón de fútbol!

- no Davis

- eh… mi… te hago la tarea durante una semana…

- estas bromeando cierto, de pronto mis buenas notas bajen, así que ni loca!

- oiga señorita- volvió a llamar la anciana

- ¿si?- dijo la chica entre dientes

- y estas manzanas son deliciosas?- pregunto

Yolei se levanto del asiento salio del mostrador, rodeo a Davis y se puso al frente de la anciana agarro el letrero de cartón y golpeando con su dedo cada palabra dijo:

- "MANZANAS ROJAS DE ODAIBA, DELICIOSAS Y SALUDABLES!!!" esto quiere decir QUE SI SON DELICIOSAS!!!- la anciana dio un paso atrás espantada

- y si vienes conmigo a buscar a Kari?- pregunto Davis, sin embargo Yolei no le presto la menor atención

- y… son saludables?- Yolei respiro hondo, con su dedo señalo las dos ultimas palabras

- DELICIOSAS Y SALUDABLES!!!- dijo la joven – dígame señora ¿Cuántas VA A LLEVAR?

- oh no gracias, yo quería naranjas!- dijo la anciana e inmediatamente salio de la tienda dejando a Yolei roja de la ira.

- Yolei- dijo Davis tratando de jugar su última carta

- que quieres?- pregunto la Chica volviendo al mostrador

- enserio no quieres venir?

- ya te dije que no!

- bueno, me tocara cancelarle a Ken… por que sabes… el iba a ir… pero como tu dices que no…- sin pensarlo Yolei salto el mostrador, agarro a Davis por la camisa azul y lo saco a empujones de la tienda, sin ni siquiera apagar las luces, saco un pequeño candado y unas llaves para cerrar la tienda.

Davis satisfecho de si mismo se reunió con Ken, quien lo esperaba afuera del lugar.

- listo!- dijo Davis mientras Yolei se ocupaba de cerrar.

- como… como rayos lo hiciste?- pregunto Ken extrañado, según sabia la relación entre Davis y Yolei era muy mala, porque siempre se andaban peleando o por lo menos eso le habían dicho TK y Kari

- tengo mis trucos – dijo como si nada, pero radiante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- y cual vemos?- pregunto TK mientras hacían la fila

- no se, todas parecen interesantes, excepto la de terror, de hecho no quiero nada de terror hoy

- entonces que quieres hoy?- pregunto el rubio

- romance…- dijo la chica en un susurro, el joven se sonrojo, pero no le quito la mirada de encima, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido rosa, tan niña y tan mujer…

- Ro… mance?- repitió el, Kari reacciono ante la mirada del chico y un poco roja le sonrió nerviosa mientras llegaban a la taquilla

- que van a ver?- pregunto la mujer del mostrador

- si, digo no… comedia… romántica… así se llama cierto? Jeje- dijo la joven, sin quitarle la vista al rubio.

- bien, aunque no importa mucho, porque cuando entremos dentro del cine te puedes meter en cualquier sala…- dijo TK - Aun faltan varios minutos…

- que van a ver?- volvió a preguntar la mujer, alzando un poco la voz

- no importa Así aprovechamos para comprar palomitas antes de que empiece la película- dijo la chica perdida en los ojos azules de su amigo.

- perdón… pero que VAN A VER?- pregunto de nuevo la mujer golpeando el vidrio para llamar la atención de los chicos

- dos boletos por favor- pidió el rubio a la mujer sin mirarla y sonriéndole a Kari

- a que película?- pregunto la vendedora impaciente

- quiero robarme a la novia- dijo TK. La mujer les entrego los boletos y los chicos entraron de inmediato a la sala, el lugar era grande, en el centro estaba el pequeño establecimiento donde compraban la comida, habían unas pequeñas mesas, carteles enormes con imágenes de las películas y por supuesto varias puertas que tenían encima de cada una un numero indicando que sala era, a TK y a Kari les tocaba en la sala 5. Kari espero a TK en una de las mesas mientras que el chico compraba las palomitas.

El cine se encontraba dentro de uno de los centros comerciales mas grandes de Odiaba y ese sábado se encontraba particularmente lleno…

- esta un poquito lleno…- dijo TK llegando un poco atareado debido a las dos gaseosas y a las inmensas palomitas que llevaba consigo.

- vamos entrando?- pregunto Kari ayudándolo con la gaseosa

- si! Es mejor o sino nos toca sentarnos en la primera fila…

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al fondo de la sala para entrar por la puerta 5. Las luces no estaban aun apagadas, la pantalla estaba en negro, pero se podía escuchar una música lenta de fondo, Los dos tomaron asiento en el centro.

- y de que se trata la película?- pregunto TK

- no sabes?

- bueno no… realmente no me interesaba…

- TK si no querías verla no tenías porque aceptar

- si quería verla, o sea realmente no me importa la película, bueno si… pero no… lo que me importa es estar contigo… y lo demás no me vale…- dijo el chico jugando con las palomitas. Kari miro hacia la pantalla divertida por los nervios de TK

- la película…- dijo después de pensar un poco la chica - trata… de un hombre que se enamora de su amiga… pero ella se va a casar y el como su mejor amigo tiene que apoyarla, pero muy en el fondo el desea robársela…dime algo TK, si a ti te gusta tu mejor amiga ¿tu que harías?

- ja… bueno… mi mejor amiga… se lo diría supongo- dijo el rubio haciendo el mismo gesto que la chica ubicando la mirada en la pantalla – y tu que harías Kari?

- ¿yo? – dijo la joven sorprendida, miro a TK y este al sentir su mirada la miro a ella, los dos se quedaron en silencio y de repente las luces se apagaron, sin embargo la pantalla siguió negra, los dos no podían ver muy bien, y solo se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente y los pasos de las personas que apenas llegaban – supongo que lo invitaría a cine…- contesto ella al final

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- que película desean?- pregunto la vendedora como de costumbre al grupo que venia en la fila.

- vamos a ver algo romántico…- dijo Momoe

- no que aburrido, será mejor algo de terror ¿no lo crees Matt?- pregunto Joe dirigiéndose al rubio

- no se, tu eres el que paga- dijo Matt desinteresado y haciéndole cariñitos a Sora. Joe lo vio traumatizado por dos razones. Matt no lo estaba ayudando en nada con su cita y además el rubio estaba muy cariñosito con Sora una faceta que el superior desconocía y que hubiera deseado no conocer…

- y bien?- pregunto Momoe

- a mi me gustaría juego macabro…- dijo Joe dudoso

- yo quiero romance- dijo la chica

- si, pero eso es muy meloso y ya tengo suficiente con estos dos- dijo Joe señalando a Matt y Sora.

- que tal si vemos entonces… James Bond, hay violencia y escenas románticas…

- si. Vaya eres muy lista… - dijo Joe impresionado y olvidando sus nervios

- en verdad piensas eso?- pregunto ella con una sonrisita

- o por el amor de dios van a pedir algo?!!- pregunto la mujer detrás del vidrio

- si… James Bond- la mujer entrego los boletos con brusquedad…

- por que no piensan antes de venir aquí que película quieren ver?- susurro la mujer cansada

* * *

**ESTE ES UN CAP K ME GUSTO MUCHO COMO KEDO Y PORQUE PREPARA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO **

**ESPERO QUE LE HALLA GUSTADO Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLIS!**

**SALUDOS Y _FELIZ AÑOS NUEVO_**

**_BYE CUIDENSE..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS!! ESO ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE_**

**LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ÉSTE CAPITULO ME SALIO MUY RAPIDO, EN CAMBIO LA ULTIMA SI FUE ALGO LENTO ME COSTO MUCHO TERMINARLO PORQUE ESTABA UN POCO INDECISA, PERO AL FINAL ME DECIDI Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AKI VA:**

**Sabado por la noche**

Davis, Ken y Yolei se encontraban en uno de los tantos almacenes de ropa que había en el centro comercial…

- No es el mejor vestido que han visto en su vida?- pregunto Yolei con una inmensa sonrisa

- si es divino Yolei!-dijo Davis imitando a Mimi – pero por favor! Venimos a buscar a Kari… no de compras!!

- Davis eres un amargado… aprende de Ken!- dijo la chica devolviendo el vestido al estante.

- oigan ésta chaqueta esta genial!- dijo Ken apareciendo detrás de los chicos- que lastima que no traje dinero, o sino me la llevaría…

- si, pero porque siempre escoges gris y negro, deberías probar mas colores Ken, tu eres muy guapo como…

- YA!!! A USTEDES DOS SE LES HA OLVIDADO EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL HEMOS VENIDO A ESTE CENTRO COMERCIAL!

- si, ya sabemos, estas buscando a Kari, pero ya te dije que no se exactamente en que lugar están, solo se que se encuentran en este centro comercial…

- entonces que tal si los buscamos- pidió Davis casi rogando

- eso no es divertido… - dijo Yolei sonriente haciendo que Davis se frotara los ojos cansado de la situación.

- que malos amigos… pues bien, no me ayuden, yo solito puedo buscarlos…

- adelante…- dijo Yolei fingiendo que le interesaban una botas de piel de cocodrilo

- no pensamos detenerte – dijo Ken tomando entre sus manos una camisa horrible.

- bien… me voy… estoy en la puerta… ya me voy y no pienso detenerme… chao… me fui- dijo el chico caminando pausadamente hacia la salida de la pequeña tienda

- aun estas aquí?- pregunto Yolei a lo lejos

- olvídenlo- dijo por fin el chico, y dándole la espalda salio del lugar.

- hablaba enserio…- decía la chica mientras miraba distraídamente la puerta por donde Davis había desaparecido

- esta obsesionado con Kari

- el siempre lo ha estado Ken… es un inmaduro- dijo casi en un susurro.

Ken se quedo acompañando a Yolei, disfrutaba de estar con ella, pues últimamente no había podido reunirse mucho con los chicos… sin embargo ella parecía ignorarlo, fingía estar interesada por la ropa que se encontraba, pero de vez en cuando Ken se había dado cuenta que Yolei lanzaba miradas a la puerta como esperando a que Davis regresara…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La película había comenzado y como cualquier comedia romántica estaba llena de situaciones graciosas, los chicos se reían cada minuto que pasaba, Kari se encontraba concentrada en la película, le encantaban las comedias románticas y hacia mucho rato que no iba a cine y no se dio cuenta en que momento agarro la mano de TK en la oscuridad…

El chico sintió como la mano de la chica se posaba encima de la suya… tan calida y suave… miro de reojo a la joven y vio que se encontraba muy pendiente a la pantalla, el decidió hacer lo mismo, sin acabar el contacto de sus manos…

- con premioso… con permiso… perdón… lo siento- un señor obeso que había llegado tarde buscaba asiento en la oscuridad irrumpió en la sala- lo siento… abran paso…- dijo rompiendo la magia que sentía TK en ese momento, pues Kari avergonzada se dio cuenta de que tenia agarrada la mano de TK, el hombre se coloco justo al lado del joven con gran bullicio y derramando las enormes palomitas que llevaba consigo sobre el chico- no, aquí no veo bien…- dijo incomodo y se levanto de nuevo.

- con permiso… OH… perdón te pise?- pregunto el hombre deteniéndose enfrente de TK y tapando la pantalla a los demás espectadores

- no se preocupe no es nada…- dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos e ignorando las enormes punzadas de dolor que se apoderaban de su pie para no causar mas molestia en el cine, el hombre lo ignoro y tomo asiento al lado de Kari- aquí si estoy mejor!- dijo el hombre – y puedes coger lo que quieras preciosa…- dijo en tono cariñoso mientras señalaba las palomitas

Kari lo miro aterrada y sin pensarlo se recostó sobre el lado de TK y se aferro del brazo del rubio para que el señor comprendiera que no iba sola.

TK se sorprendió al sentir las manos de Kari rodeando su brazo, seria el momento perfecto, pero las enormes punzadas que salían del pie que había sido lastimado no lo dejaban disfrutar del todo. Después de varios minutos de disfrutar un momento agridulce se vio forzado a tomar una decisión…

- Kari voy un momento al baño ¿vale?- dijo el chico entregándole las palomitas a la joven y liberándose desgraciadamente de sus manos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- que dolor! Que dolor! Casi me parte el pie…- decía TK mientras entraba al baño, se apoyo en el lavabo, un inmenso espejo que era casi del mismo ancho de la pared se encontraba frente a el.

El chico se tiro al suelo y se froto el pie "no puedo creer que me este pasando esto, en este preciso momento…" Un hombre entro al baño y se encontró con TK de frente…

- ¿Qué ve?- pregunto TK desde el frio suelo del baño- nunca ha visto a un chico acariciando su pie en un baño publico…!!- el hombre le dedico una mirada indignado y salio por la misma puerta por la que había entrado

El dolor disminuyo notablemente después de unos minutos… cuando estaba a punto de irse noto una voz muy familiar… de hecho demasiado familiar, para horror de TK la puerta se abrió en ese preciso momento y las figuras de Joe y de Matt aparecieron frente a el.

- te lo advierto Matt si no me ayudas te cobrare todo lo que me debes y con intereses!

- oh por favor Joe, sino necesitas ayuda…- los dos pasaron al lado de TK, conversaban sobre dinero, TK petrificado miro hacia el frente. Los dos mayores iban directo a los orinales cuando cayeron en cuenta de la presencia de un tercero…

- Tu! que haces aquí?- pregunto Matt dándole la cara a su hermano menor

- TK no se si te confundiste, pero en el centro comercial no hay canchas de básquet…- dijo Joe acomodándose las gafas y con tono burlón.

- oh! Pues, esta bien, les voy a decir que pasa… yo vine con mis amigos… con un amigo!-

- un amigo! ¿Quién? Davis? Ken? ¿Cody tal vez?- pregunto Matt inspeccionando a su hermano con una mirada.

- no… ellos no son los únicos amigos que tengo…

- TK me decepciones, eres un pésimo mentiroso, además en un cine es mejor decir que bienes con una amiga y no un AMIGO, ¿Qué clase de hermano tengo?- pregunto Matt espantado

- si, concuerdo con Matt, espero que mientas sobre ese amigo tuyo y que no vayas por el otro camino…

- ¿Cómo se les ocurre?- dijo TK ofendido, dio un largo suspiro, preparándose para lo que iba a decir – esta bien les contare con quien vengo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Podemos buscarlo si quieres…- comento Ken

- buscar! A quien?

- a Davis, no haz dejado de mirar por todas partes… a caso te preocupa?- pregunto

- si… bueno un poco… no me preocupa- dijo indecisa – lo que me preocupa es que encuentre a Kari… si ella se da cuenta que traje a Davis a interrumpir su cita me mata

- dudo que Kari te mate… aunque si me sorprendió cuando accediste a ayudarlo…

- digamos que nombro algo que me importa mucho- dijo la chica mirando para todos lados excepto a Ken

- ¿Qué?- pregunto curioso

- no tiene importancia, ahora mismo quiero encontrar a Davis y evitar cualquier escándalo

- bien entonces busquemos a Davis…- los chicos se pusieron en marcha decidieron comenzar por el área de comida, después pasaron a los diferentes establecimientos de helado, hasta que Yolei lo vio en una tienda de deportes…

Sin avisarle a Ken salio disparada a la tienda, Ken un poco rezagado la siguió…

- allí estas…- dijo la chica entrando como una bestia y agarrando el brazo de Davis

- oye que crees que haces- dijo Davis tratando de soltarse

- nos vamos, y como yo te traje yo te llevo…

- ni loco Yolei, además estoy viendo la camisa del real Madrid, me la quiero comprar… pero no traje mucho dinero- dijo el chico mientras señalaba el maniquí que portaba una camisa blanca.

- olvida la camisa del real Madrid Davis!- exclamo Yolei. Ken se quedo en la entrada observando la situación.

- Kari se fue, la cita término y nuestra estancia aquí también- dijo la chica jalándolo con más fuerza.

- te digo que no… quiero observar la camisa- Yolei lo empujo tan fuerte que Davis perdió el equilibrio, por instinto el muchacho se agarro de lo que tenía a su alcance: el maniquí con la camisa del real Madrid.

El estruendo fue enorme, pero corto, Davis y Yolei cayeron al suelo seguidos por el maniquí…

- demasiado juntos… Davis quítate de encima!- grito Yolei al sentir la respiración del chico a poco centímetros de su cara.

- lo… siento- dijo el chico, se levanto tan bruscamente que el maniquí, que a su vez le había caído en la espalda se termino desarmando… las piernas y los brazos quedaron esparcidos alrededor de ellos y el cuerpo quedo a los pies de la chica que seguía en el suelo- que conste que tu tienes la culpa, por haber jalado tan fuerte- dijo Davis mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

- esta bien! Como digas… pero por favor vamonos!

- Yolei… como quieras- dijo por fin

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- por que demoraste tanto?- pregunto la chica cuando vio llegar al rubio

- una historia larga…- contesto

Los dos siguieron mirando en silencio la película, aunque el rubio no le presto la menor atención, seguía extrañando el contacto de sus dedos con los de Kari y además se sentía atormentado por haberle contado la verdad a Matt y a Joe, ahora lo que le esperaba serian largas jornadas de burlas por parte de su hermano, sin contar que en cualquier momento los demás se podían enterar… tal vez Tai lo decapitara al día siguiente con la ayuda de Davis, tendría que soportar las indirectas de Yolei y de Sora…

Todas esas preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando sintió que Kari apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, TK en un impulso la rodeo con su brazo y sonrojado miro la escena que pasaba en ese momento: un beso.

Cuando la película llego al final, ambos salieron del cine en silencio… el reloj marcaba las 7:45, el centro comercial estaba a reventar, las filas para comprar entradas eran enormes y tuvieron que estrellarse mas de una vez con alguien para salir.

TK miro por todos lados, pero no logro divisar a su hermano ni a Joe, lo considero mejor así, si tendría que soportar sus burlas que sea mas tarde, no tenía ganas de encontrárselos.

- quieres comer algo?- pregunto la chica haciendo que TK regresara de sus pensamientos

Vio de inmediato una gran estancia llena de mesas y sillas, alrededor habían diferentes establecimientos anunciando una gran variedad de platos: pollo, hamburguesas, salchichas, comida italiana, mexicana, árabe, carnes etc.…

- ¿Qué quieres comer?- pregunto TK

- puede ser pollo y papitas fritas? Lo pagaremos entre los dos

- bien- dijo el chico dejándose llevar por ella. Después de hacer su pedido llegaron con dificultad a una mesa que acababan de desocupar, se encontraban en el centro, algo que le encanto a TK por que las posibilidades de encontrarse con su hermano disminuían.

- me encantan las papitas francesas, deliciosas, de hecho me gusta todo lo relacionado con Francia, la torre Eiffel, todo!- dijo la chica devorando las papitas.

- enserio? Porque mis abuelos son de Francia y técnicamente yo tengo raíces francesas por parte de mama…

- una razón más para adorar Francia…

- y tu eres una razón mas para adorar estar aquí y no en Francia…- dijo el chico sorprendiéndola por completo… por fin el se atrevía a algo mas "es ahora o nunca" pensó TK- y sabes como me gustan?... las papitas francesas!- aclaro el joven sonrojado por lo que iba a ser.

- ¿Cómo?- Dijo la chica en un susurro

- con salsa de tomate… delicioso- agarro una papita y la remojo con salsa y la llevó a su boca. Kari lo miro divertida sin entender por que estaba tan colorado.

- a mi también…- contesto por fin la chica

- si?- el chico volvió a tomar otra papita y la remojo con salsa – toma!- dijo acercándola con ternura a la boca de ella- una papita francesa de parte de un chico francés- dijo en un susurro. Kari tomó entre sus manos las de el y la acerco a su boca, con sus labios tomo la papita lentamente, la saboreo por un momento y luego miro a TK a los ojos, las manos de él aun seguían entre las de ella y cerca de sus labios.

- esa fue la mejor papita que he probado en mi vida…- dijo en un susurro

- y no tiene porque ser la ultima- dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya.

TK tomo otra y sin molestarse en bañarla con salsa la volvió a llevarla a los labios de ella.

Ésta vez Kari cerro los ojos cuando tomo la papita, cuando los abrió tenia una mirada tan tierna que TK no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla.

- bien chico francés…- dijo disfrutando de la situación- ahora es mi turno…- con sus manos tomo una papita y la acerco a los labios de TK, sin pensarlo el rubio agarro la papita con su boca y le sonrió divertido.

- no estuvo mal, pero sigo con hambre…- dijo él

- hambre? Bueno podemos volver a intentarlo… tenemos media docena de papitas dispuestas a ser devoradas

- y el pollo?

- olvídate del pollo!- dijo ella muerta de la risa en aquella mesa que se perdía entre el montón de gente…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el primer piso tres chicos se dirigían a la enorme salida del centro…

- que bueno que decidiste irte con nosotros Davis!

- no lo hago porque quiero, ya busque por todo el lugar y no pude encontrarla, pero el lunes los veré a ambos en el colegio y cuando lo haga…

- que vas hacer?- pregunto Ken

- les preguntare por que razón tienen que salir solitos y que se la pasaron haciendo todo este tiempo…

- si preguntas eso, es probable que no te guste la respuesta…- dijo Yolei con tono meloso

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Davis temiéndose lo peor y encarando a la chica

- no me la creo! Mira esos Zapatos!! – Dijo la chica señalando una vitrina – están hermosos… quiero verlos mas cerca…

- bien como quieras nosotros te esperamos acá Yolei- dijo Ken agarrando del braza a Davis que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Yolei se le escapara.

- y tu que tienes?- pregunto Davis al notar que su amigo lo estaba deteniendo

- por que no me lo dijiste?- pregunto Ken con la cara mas seria que tenia

- decirte que?

- es tan obvio!!

- obvio?

- pensé que éramos amigos

- Ken somos amigos ¿Qué pasa? Oye suéltame la gente nos esta mirando raro…

- Davis... a ti… a ti… te gusta Yolei!- el silencio invadió a los dos, Ken no sabia que mas decir porque estaba sorprendido al notar que le fastidio mucho decir aquellas palabras. Davis por su lado no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

- bromeas cierto?- dijo Davis al fin

- no! A ti te gusta y a ella le gustas… por eso se pelean tanto…

- ESTAS BROMEANDO CIERTO?- volvió a preguntar Davis incrédulo- también me peleo con TK y créeme que él no me gusta…

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO BROMEO

- AL QUE LE GUSTA ES A OTRO Y ADEMAS… Y ADEMAS… SI!

-¿Qué? Viste! Si te gusta!- exclamo Ken al notar la cara soñadora de Davis

- no imbecil! ES KARI!!- dijo el chico alegre señalando la escalera eléctrica. Ken diviso a Kari del otro lado bajando al primer piso por las escaleras eléctricas estaba acompaña por un rubio… - LA ENCONTRE… KARI!!-Grito Davis moviendo los brazos

- no creo que te escuche desde aquí- dijo Ken

- pues entonces iré yo allá!- dijo el chico dando algunos pasos

- y Yolei…- susurro Ken. Davis miró a Kari, la sangre le hervía estaba con TK… después vio los ojos tristes de Ken, el heredero del valor dio un largo suspiro…

Yolei miraba con atención los zapatos desde afuera de la tienda pues éstos estaban en exhibición en la pequeña vitrina del lugar. La verdad no eran nada del otro mundo, pero necesitaba una excusa para alejarse de Davis y no meter a Kari en problemas, estaba pensando volver cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con ella: era Ken

- lo siento, Davis me empujo… - dijo Ken, por alguna razón tenia las mejillas coloradas.

- Davis eres un brusco…- dijo la chica dirigiéndose a Davis que parecía impaciente…

- Yolei haz silencio- dijo el castaño, se puso al frente de la chica y la miro con seriedad, a Yolei le dio miedo esa expresión tan rara en el- te gusto?

- como?- dijo ella ante semejante pregunta

- que si te gusto! – repitió. Yolei lo miró con la boca abierta, también Ken observaba la extraña conversación.

- con que te hable ya es un milagro- dijo por fin. – lo siento no quiero partirte el corazón, pero no eres mi tipo…

- no puede ser, me haz dejado con el corazón destrozado!- dijo el chico simulando estar herido – aunque tu tampoco me gustas, de hecho dejemos esta ridícula conversación, tu y yo no deberíamos hablar de éstas cosas, pero no te preocupes te traigo al indicado para que te distraigas, últimamente Ken ha estado muy paranoico con el asunto del corazón y todo eso… así que conversen un poco, yo no quiero interrumpir ni molestarlos! Adiós!- Davis salio corriendo en dirección a Kari, que se le había vuelto a perder.

Ken se quedo mirando a Davis correr como una excusa para no mirar a Yolei.

- ¿tu me puedes explicar que bicho le pico?- pregunto la chica

- yo… no se nada…-

- ¿??

- perdóname es mejor que me valla, se hace tarde y no quiero preocupar a mis padres…- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia un tanto exagerada a Yolei y dirigiéndose a la salida- pero tal vez… algún día podamos regresar y pasear… los dos- dijo con la cara roja, sin embargo Yolei no lo noto porque el le estaba dando la espalda.

- los dos? Seria genial- dijo ella

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La tienda de música que quedaba en el primer piso no era tan grande comparado con las demás tiendas de ropa, pero a Kari le gustaba visitarla cada vez que iba al centro comercial…

- es cierto a ti te gusta mucho bailar- dijo TK mientras observaba los CD

- por supuesto TK… ahora estoy escuchando la música de madona, haz visto como baila!!? Teniendo en cuenta los años que tiene es una maestra!!- dijo ella observando la carátula del reciente disco de la reina del pop

- si tú lo dices- dijo el rubio

- no parece interesarte mucho- kari lo observo divertida, le quito de las manos el CD que TK observaba e hizo que él posara sus hermosos ojos azules en ella - ¿tu sabes bailar?

- claro que se bailar!- dijo medio sonriente – no tan bien como otros… pero si se bailar! –

- algún día de estos me lo vas a tener que demostrar

- ¿bailar contigo?- pregunto nervioso

- o acaso no te gusta la idea? –

- claro que si!-

- oh! Ese es el CD de Beyonce?- dijo la chica alejándose del rubio

- seria una idea genial, el problema es que yo no he bailado con una chica en toda mi vida… al menos que mi mama cuente para algo….

- TK me dijiste algo?

- no!

Cuando los dos salieron del centro comercial el reloj marcaba las 8:34

- la pase genial!- decía la chica mirando a su alrededor

- yo también! Deberíamos repetirlo otra vez…

- me esta invitando a otra cita? – pregunto Kari

- puede ser

- que lastima ya me estaba ilusionando!- contesto simulando estar triste

- si te llegara a invitar tu aceptarías?- pregunto TK

- puede ser

- a mi me gustaría una respuesta concreta- dijo el chico deteniéndose, Kari también se detuvo frente a él

- no, al menos que me invites formalmente

- pero si dices no me voy a sentir muy mal

- la vida se trata de arriesgarse TK, sino lo haces entonces no sabrás la respuesta…

- que complicado- dijo por fin, los dos retomaron su camino, ya se podía distinguir claramente el edificio donde vivía Kari…

- no debiste haberte molestado en acompañarme hasta acá- dijo cuando por fin estaban frente al edificio.

- que clase de chico deja que una chica se valla sola a su casa ha ésta hora?- pregunto TK como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo mas ilógico del mundo.

- bien, pero hasta aquí llegas, si mi hermano se entera que mi cita era contigo te mata…

- bien, como tu digas hasta aquí llagamos

- mmju- respondió ella

- nos vemos el lunes…- decía dispuesto a irse, pero se arrepintió, se acerco a la chica y ésta al no moverse de donde estaba le dio más ánimos a él para acercarse mas…

- TK- dijo por fin ella cuando sus labios estaban demasiado cerca

- la vida se trata de arriesgarse, sino lo haces entonces no sabrás la respuesta- dijo él en un susurro rozando sus labios. Kari cerró los ojos y coloco sus manos en el pecho del joven.

- yo te voy a decir la respuesta, si lo haces… morirás prematuramente-

- ¿¿ como haz dicho?

- TK es Tai!- dijo ella abriendo los ojos y dándole un leve empujón lo agarro de la camisa y se lo llevo a un carro parqueado no muy lejos del edificio- lo había visto desde lejos, pero pensé que estaba confundiéndolo con otro, pero ahora que esta mas cerca, se que es mi hermano…- dijo ella observando detrás de la camioneta como Tai entraba al edificio- que raro ¿Qué estaba haciendo estas horas en la calle?

- quien sabe- contesto TK desanimado y furioso con el pobre de Tai

- es mejor despedirnos…- dijo ella

TK se le acerco nuevamente a los labios cerrando los ojos, ella también el cerro…

Después de unos eternos segundos TK sintió los labios de ella… en su mejilla

- buenas noches TK!- escucho el joven que seguía con los ojos cerrados

- ya te vas?

- si, nos vemos el lunes…- Cuando TK abrió los ojos veía la pequeña figura de su amiga alejarse lentamente en dirección a la entrada del edificio

- pero que fue eso- fue lo único que dijo el chico con la mirada triste.

Kari uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no darse la vuelta y lanzarse a los brazos de TK Takashi, pero sabia que no podía dejarle las cosas tan fáciles, ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo por ultima vez, seguro el la estaba mirando y no la perdería de vista hasta que desapareciera detrás de la puerta, por eso Kari disfruto cada paso que daba, cuando entro al edificio no pudo sacarse esa sonrisita que siempre ponía cuando pensaba en el chico rubio de ojos azules.

* * *

**AL PRINCIPIO PENSE EN PONER UN BESO, PERO ME ARREPNTI DEJEMOS QUE A TI TK SUFRA UN POCO MAS... **

**VEREMOS QUE PASA CON ESOS DOS EN EL SGTE CAP, QUE PASA CON DAVIS Y SABRAN PORQUE TAI ESTABA A ESA HORA EN LA CALLE...**

**Y TAMBIEN SABRA COMO TERMINO LA CITA DE JOE....**

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO **

**SE DESPIDE **

**CINDY (LUTROVA)**


	9. Chapter 9

**GRACIAS A TPDOS POR LOS REVIEWS**

**

* * *

**

**VALOR NO, ESPERANZA TAMPOCO: AMISTAD**

TK no sabia como sentirse en aquel momento, por un lado había tenido un gran avance con Kari, los dos se habían coqueteado, se habían insinuado mutuamente, sin embargo Kari se negó al beso… sin saber que pensar vio a una pareja besándose no muy lejos de él. Sino fuera por la distancia y por lo cansado que estaba TK hubiera jurado que la chica era la hermana de Yolei y el chico era… Joe!!! "no puede ser" pensó el chico, "hasta él la paso mejor que yo"

TK entro al edificio y sin mirar a nadie entro al ascensor, no había alcanzado a apretar el botón cuando una chica se acerco corriendo y entro justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

- eso estuvo cerca- dijo la joven recuperando el aliento, llevaba consigo una caja de gaseosas- son las mejores del mundo!- dijo ella al notar que TK miraba las bebidas – se puede decir que soy adicta, tengo que comprarlas todos los días, mi nevera tiene que estar llenas de esto sino no puedo dormir

- he oído… que entre sus ingredientes ponen un poco de droga- dijo el chico a modo de platica

- eso lo explica todo- contesto observando la gaseosa- y como sabes eso Takeru?

- eh? – TK se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, pero después de darle una buena mirada a la chica se percato que era Zoe – solo escuche el comentario por allí- dijo recuperándose de la impresión.

- oye estas muy guapo supongo que saliste con tu novia…- dijo de repente la chica

- eh? Mi novia? No, yo no tengo novia…-

- a no, que raro, pero definitivamente si tienes muchas admiradoras

- no – dijo totalmente desinteresado por la conversación

-pero con esos ojitos…- el ascensor se abrió y TK salio al pasillo

- aquí me bajo, fue agradable volvernos a ver Zoe y que tengas buenas noches- TK lo dijo tan rápido que no dejo hablar a Zoe, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y TK entro a su hogar…

- mama ya llegue!- comunico el joven

- que bueno, si tienes hambre te puedo preparar algo…- dijo su mama desde la habitación contigua

- no te preocupes mama ya comí, gracias- contesto el chico. Se quito la chaqueta y salio al balcón, de inmediato sintió la suave brisa acariciando su piel y alborotando su cabello rubio.

- Kari- dijo recordando el breve momento en que sus labios se rozaron.

- Kari… creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes…- TK busco la fuente de donde provenía la voz, pero se encontraba solo en el balcón del apartamento, detrás de él no había nadie y al frente se veía a lo lejos los demás edificios…

- hey aquí arriba-

- Zoe!- exclamo el rubio viendo a Zoe arriba, en el piso superior- ¿Qué haces allí?

- yo vivo aquí, recuerdas, vivo justo arriba de tu apartamento y estoy en el balcón

- no me acordaba…

- bueno no importa- dijo la chica, aunque estaba justo arriba TK no podía vislumbrarla bien- por cierto me dejaste hablando sola en el ascensor, eso no es de un caballero

- solo soy un niño- dijo TK molesto

- no! Eres un adolescente – corrigió Zoe – pero no importa a mi me enseñaron a no tener rencores con los demás, por eso te perdono ¿quieres una?- dijo la chica mostrando la bebida que llevaba en la caja

- no me gusta el vicio

- a mi me encanta enviciarme, con esto y con los chicos lindos como tu Takeru

- llámame TK

- suena mas lindo Takeru… mas varonil

- como digas- dijo el rubio sin importancia

- pareces preocupado ¿Qué te hicieron?- dijo la chica, parecía imposible de callar.

- nada- consto con simpleza – es solo que… las mujeres son tan… raras

- así que si tienes novia

- que no tengo novia!

- oh! Estas pretendiendo a alguien!

- yo no estoy pretendiendo a Ka... a nadie!

- bueno ¿me puedes pretender a mí si quieres?-

- eres porrista cierto? – pregunto TK cambiando de tema

- si! Pero no cambies así de tema, a mi me gustan los chicos frenteros

- yo no pretendo gustarte… te conocí apenas hoy!!!

- si, aunque no crees en el amor a primera vista?

- no – dijo solo por responder nunca le dedicaba tiempo a esos temas

- yo si y creo que cupido me lanzo una flecha cuando te vi, pero si a ti no te hizo no nada, no te puedo obligar

- no

- pero te puedo conquistar…

- como digas-

- bueno por lo menos sonríe, te estoy coqueteando no te das cuenta?-

- no! Enserio?- dijo TK con ironía – sabes no tengo y no debo tener esta conversación algo me dice que ésta mal y lo siento me voy…

- me vas a dejar otra vez con la palabra en la boca!!! Takeru!!!

TK cerró la puerta corrediza y regreso al interior. Esa fue la conversación mas rara que había tenido con una chica en toda su vida, nunca había conocido a una chica como aquella, es cierto era linda y a TK le había gustado, pero kari estaba primero…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

- así que estuvieron a punto de besarse!- decía Yolei emocionada, ese lunes Kari había llegado mas temprano de lo usual al colegio por petición de Yolei, pues su amiga quería saber todo lo que paso en la cita.

- y te juro que si Tai no hubiera llegado lo hubiera besado…

- Kari que mala suerte tienes-

- lo se, pero después cuando Tai se fue él intento besarme otra vez

- y… y… entonces??

- yo lo bese en la mejilla

- por que??-

- que clase de chica se deja besar en la primera cita??

- pues no se, yo!

- oh! Vamos Yolei, me hice una promesa y si TK me quiere tiene que pelear por mi…

- Kari!!- Davis entro como un loco al solitario salón – sabia que ibas a estar aquí!!

- en donde mas puedo estar Davis?- pregunto Kari algo molesta

- no importa! Me gustaría saber si es cierto que tu y Tk salieron el sábado por la noche!!

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

- porque no te puedo decir que ya lo se porque después Yolei me mata!-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto la castaña sin saber de que hablaba

- Davis eres un soberano Idiota!! Dijiste que no ibas a decirle nada a Kari!!

- perdón ya se me olvido, pero aun así, quiero que me expliques por que TK?- dijo con un dedo acusador señalando a la chica

- no lo puedo creer! Le dijiste a Davis!!- acuso Kari a Yolei

- no… bueno si! Pero el me chantajeo lo juro!!- dijo Yolei a modo de excusa

- chantaje? Por favor! como es que Tienes el digi edd de la sinceridad!?

- no puedo confiar en ustedes!- Kari se levanto ofendida del pupitre y salio del salón, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos por lo temprano que era, no supo a donde dirigirse, así que se fue a una de las enormes ventanas que tenia el colegio.

No estaba tan enojada como había simulado, de hecho estaba demasiado feliz por lo vivido con TK como para enojarse aquel día con alguien, ella recordó justo el momento en que sus labios se rozaron, ese iba hacer su primer beso…

De repente oyó a lo lejos un pequeño desorden, observo por la ventana y los estudiantes que se encontraban en el patio entraban a toda velocidad al edificio, Kari se pregunto por un momento que era lo que pasaba, dejo la ventana y se dirigió hacia el primer piso, cuando llegaba apenas pudo pasar gracias a la multitud de estudiantes que estaban arremolinados alrededor de un cuadro colgado en la pared, Kari entre empujones y saltos logro ver de que se trataba, eran los carteles que anunciaban el resultado de las pruebas que se llevaron a cabo la semana pasada.

A la chica le entro el nerviosismo, con todo el rollo de TK se había olvidado de la prueba para entrar a las porristas. No pudo observar por mucho tiempo, por culpa del tumulto de gente se vio obligada a salir al patio.

Decido esperar afuera hasta que el letrero quedara a la vista…

- Kari buenos días- saludo Sora quien llegaba junto con Matt tomados de la mono.

- Buenos días chicos!- les respondió la joven

- por que no estas adentro? – pregunto el rubio

- estoy esperando a que la gente se disperse alrededor del cuadro, son los resultados de las pruebas!- comento nerviosa

- si quieres yo te puedo averiguar, porrista cierto?- pregunto Matt mientras entraba al edificio y se adentraba entre el tumulto de estudiantes

- gracias- le grito Kari

- oye Kari y como esta tu hermano?- pregunto Sora cuando Matt ya no se podía distinguir

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- por nada!- dijo la chica de inmediato

- sabes? El esta un poco raro, tu sabes que Tai esta un poco loco, pero últimamente ha estado muy callado…

- muy callado?

- si, y el sábado se fue súper temprano a casa de Izzy y regreso en la noche….

- vaya, bueno seguro esta nervioso ahora que será presidente y todo eso- dijo Sora tratando de encontrar una excusa a Tai

- será… ha… hablando de Tai… ¿ese es Tai?- pregunto una alarmada Kari

- que?- pregunto Sora

Las dos chicas miraron el portón por donde los estudiantes entraban a la secundaria, un chico castaño, con el pelo alborotado entraba por él acompañado de una rubia, ella le tomaba por el brazo.

- Si definitivamente es el- dijo Kari – pero viene con Tracy y ¿Por qué lo toma del brazo?

- Hola!- saludo el hermano mayor de Kari con una enorme sonrisa

- hola- contestaron Sora y Kari al mismo tiempo.

- Hola Takenouchi… HOLA KARI!!- dijo la rubia desprendiéndose de Tai y saludando a Kari con un pequeño beso en la mejilla – supongo que ya te enteraste que haz entrado al equipo…

- ¿Qué?- pregunto la más joven, sorprendida

- como oíste, entraste al grupo de las porristas!- siguió ella-sabes, es un poco raro que entren porristas de primer año, pero tu eres muy buena!! Por supuesto mi cuñada tenía que sobresalir…

- has dicho…?- pregunto Kari

- cuñada?- termino la frase Sora

- si!! No es emocionante, por fin Tai y yo somos novios!!!- dijo agarrando nuevamente a Tai del brazo.

Las dos chicas miraron espantadas a Tai.

- desde cuando?- pregunto Kari

- desde el sábado…- contesto Tracy sin dejar que Tai pronunciara palabra

- wow! Eee felicitaciones- fue lo único que dijo Sora, después de salir de su asombro.

- Tai es cierto lo que dice ella?- pregunto Kari dirigiéndose a su hermano

- si!- contesto Tai con una falsa sonrisa – no es genial! Me la encontré el sábado y pasamos todo el día juntos…

- Tai aprende muy rápido las artes del noviazgo, cuando me pidió que fuera su novia apenas sabia que era un beso, pero ya es todo un experto

- oh Dios… hubieras omitido esa parte!- exclamo Kari espantada

- supongo que nos veremos mas tarde, chao pastelito!- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tai y entrando al edificio

- Tai que estabas pensando!!!- reclamo Kari apenas su "cuñada" se perdió de vista.

- ¿pastelito?- pregunto Sora muerta de la risa

- no se burlen, muy pronto comenzare mi vida en la universidad y voy a llegar sin ninguna novia? No me parece justo, aparte yo le gusto a Tracy y ella es muy linda…

- wow! Es linda… aparte de eso que mas te atrajo?- pregunto Kari aun sin poder creérselo

- pues me apoyo cuando todo el mundo apoyaba Matt para la presidencia!!

- Tai lo que me han dicho de ella, es que es… una presumida que trata mal a los demás

- es falso Kari y que vas a saber tu! Apenas llevas una semana en la secundaria!!!

- bueno no tienen porque pelear, Tai entiende a tu hermana ella esta celosa porque ahora habrá una chica mas en tu vida…

- ja! Celosa! ¿Yo?- pregunto indignada – no estoy celosa, solo me doy cuenta del mal gusto de mi hermano por escoger a las chicas

- ja, mi mal gusto por escoger a las chicas?- pregunto Tai mirando de reojo a Sora- en verdad piensas eso? ¿tu que opinas Sora? ¿Crees que tengo mal gusto? –

- ah pues… mal gusto… Kari tu no puedes juzgar el gusto de una persona solo por un hecho, cuando Tai tenga una segunda novia y bote a Tracy, porque lo va hacer, veremos que tan bueno es el gusto de tu hermano…- dijo la pelirroja.

- Kari!! En las pruebas de porristas solo entro una chica!! Y adivina? Fuiste tu!!- salto Matt frente a la joven.

- Matt ya sabemos!- exclamo Sora – Tracy nos lo dijo, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-

- estaba viendo los que entraron al equipo de baloncesto

- y…?- pregunto Kari interesada

- como que "y?" es obvio que mi hermano tenia que quedar- contesto el rubio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- que bien que hallan quedado!- exclamo Sora

- si es genial! ¿Alguien sabe si TK ya llego?- dijo Matt

- venia detrás de mi, pero iba caminando lento… supongo que me ésta evitando, creerá que lo quiero matar por lo del sábado y su cita con Kari!!- exclamo Tai

- Tai si tú le llegas a decir algo…- Kari no pudo terminar la frase, porque vio a lo lejos como TK entraba desanimado al colegio.

- aja! Así que ya llego a dar la cara!!- dijo Tai poniéndose en marcha en dirección al joven rubio.

- Tai no!- trato de pararlo Kari, lo agarro del brazo, pero como obviamente Tai era mucho mas fuerte Kari no podía evitar que avanzara.

- tu!- exclamo Tai señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente

- Tai no estoy de humor para peleas- exclamo TK

- no me digas! Pero si tuviste humor para sacar a mi hermana cierto?

- déjalo en paz- Pidió Matt quien observaba la situación desde lejos junto con Sora. Tai simplemente lo ignoro y siguió con su actitud de ofendido.

- quien te dio permiso para sonsacar a mi hermana? –

- Tai no seas ridículo!- dijo Kari agarrando a Tai por el brazo

- Kari, esto es una conversación muy delicada así que haz el favor de no intervenir…

- que serio!.- se burlo Sora

- Tai no volverá a pasar si te molesta tanto, no saldré mas con Kari, estas feliz? Te gusta?- dijo TK empujando levemente a Tai para que saliera de su camino y sin tomarse la molestia de mirar a Kari se perdió entre los demás estudiantes.

- y ahora te trata mal!- grito Tai desperado

- Tai eres un imbecil – le dijo Kari y salio persiguiendo a TK.

La chica salio tras el y lo alcanzo en el salón.

- TK perdona a Tai es un completo tonto

- no importa Kari, esta todo bien, Tai trata de protegerte- dijo acomodando su maletín en el asiento.

- bueno…- Kari no supo que mas decirle en ese momento- sabias que entraste al equipo de basket?-

- a si? Que bien- dijo gratamente sorprendido – como te enteraste?

- colgaron los resultados en la entrada del edificio-

- con razón había tantos estudiantes allí, bueno genial, se me había olvidado por completo lo de las pruebas-

- a mi también, con todo lo que ha pasado- dijo la chica animada por estar allí con el.

De pronto el timbre indicando el comienzo de las clases sonó en todo el edificio.

Esa mañana fue un poco molesta para TK, le hubiera gustado hablar a solas con Kari, pero Tai y Davis se encargaron de fastidiarle todo el tiempo.

Por lo menos a Tai lo vio solo en el descanso, Davis estaba en su mismo salón y se dedicaba a distraerle de las clases o arrojarle papelitos, cuando llego el fin de la jornada, Erick el capitán del equipo de basket se acerco para darle al rubio el horario de entrenamientos del equipo de basket. Tras esto se fue prácticamente corriendo ante las miradas de reproche de Davis y Tai.

El martes no fue muy diferente al lunes, las clases aumentaron de intensidad y apenas tenían tiempo de hablar, cuando TK podía estar a solas con Kari llegaba Davis y arruinaba el momento.

Así pasaron los días y llego febrero, ese viernes TK estaba dispuesto a invitar a Kari a otra cita y aclararle sus sentimientos. Se pasó todo la noche del jueves practicando como la invitaría a salir, sin embargo cuando llego al curso se dio cuenta decepcionado que la chica no había asistido ese día a clases.

Después de recuperarse del imprevisto y de la decepción lo embargo la preocupación, él y Davis se preguntaban si la hija menor de los Kamiya estaba enferma, por eso y casi al mismo tiempo abordaron a Tai en el descanso.

- ¿Por qué Kari ha faltado a clases?- se adelanto Davis cuando vieron llegar a Tai al comedor.

Tai distraído con Tracy pareció pensar la respuesta.

- es que ha pasado algo trágico-

- ¿trágico?- repitió TK

- si- Tai bajó su voz a un susurro casi inaudible y se encorvó casi a la misma altura de los chicos – ustedes saben de Niko?

- es el gato de Kari- dijo TK sin entender nada

- era el gato de Kari… ayer bueno Niko escapo le paso algo terrible y ya no esta con nosotros- dijo con tono melancólico

- que? todo esto es por pinche gato?- se sobresalto Davis

- no es solo un gato, era Niko y ahora Kari esta muy… deprimida-

- yo creo que es tierno- dijo Tracy derretida

- rayos si Kari está tan deprimida como para faltar a clases…- decía Tk

- y a los ensayos- le agrego Tracy

- y a los ensayos es porque le ha dolido demasiado la muerte de Niko- concluyo

- enserio?- pregunto Davis distraído – entonces yo le regalare otro gato!!-

- pero donde vamos a conseguir otro gato Davis?- pregunto TK

- "vamos" me suena a manada- replico el heredero del valor.

- oh vamos Davis aquí lo que importa es el bienestar de Kari, y si los dos podemos colaborar para alegrarla pues mejor ¿no?

- por supuesto que NO la idea fue mía-

- y de donde vas a sacar dinero para comprar un gato?- pregunto Tai

- quien dijo que lo voy a comprar? Cojo uno de la calle y listo!-

- no puedes hacer eso Davis- exclamo Tai – un animal de la calle puede contener enfermedades-

- es que no te han dicho que no importa el regalo, lo que vale es la intención- contesto Davis

- eso me preocupa mas!- se exalto Tai – dudo que tus intenciones sean buenas con mi hermana!!

- Tai cálmate! Davis no puedes regalarle un gato callejero a Kari, puede ser peligroso, mejor es comprar uno- dijo TK

- pero no tengo suficiente dinero-

- claro que no, pero si aceptas mi ayuda lo compraremos entre los dos- propuso el rubio

- como tú digas- acepto Davis

De repente Tracy alzó la mano emocionada.

- yo tengo la solución a su problema?

- enserio?- preguntaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

-si! Mi Tía esta casada con un veterinario.

- ¿y a nosotros que nos interesa?- pregunto Davis

- pues que él esposo de mi tía es fanático de los animales y tiene perro, gato, loro, tiene de todo en su casa, el anterior fin de semana la gata dio a luz y tuvo 8 gatitos, son tan lindos! Si quieren puedo hablar con mi tía después del ensayo de porristas y convencerle para que le regalen un gatito!!-

- enserio me regalaras un gatito?- pregunto Davis ilusionado

- nos regalara un gatito!- corrigió TK- recuerda que aceptaste mi ayuda por lo tanto ahora es nuestro plan.

- como digas metiche, lo que me importa es que nos va a regarla el gatito-

- no! – Corrigió Tracy a Davis – le voy a regalar el gatito a la hermana de mi novio – dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo Tai – pero dejare que ustedes se lo entreguen solo tienen que mencionar que yo les ayude a conseguirlo-

- si como digas… al final quedare como un héroe frente a Kari!!- TK carraspeo un poco- esta bien, quedaremos como dos héroes frente a Kari- corrigió Davis.

Cuando termino la jornada escolar TK tuvo entrenamiento de basket mientras que Tracy ensayaba la rutina con las demás porristas, Davis por su lado se quedo observando desde afuera el entrenamiento de TK mientras llegaba la hora.

- estuvieron excelente chicos!- decía el entrenador- seguiremos mañana, hay que trabajar duro para empezar con pie derecho ésta temporada, tenemos que ganar el partido éste 14 de febrero- Tras éstas palabras se despidió y cada jugador tomo por su lado.

TK y Davis encontraron a Tracy a las afueras del gimnasio.

- listos?- pregunto la rubia al verlos llegar, los chicos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

La casa de la tía de Tracy no quedaba muy lejos del colegio, al llegar pudieron notar enseguida el amor que tenían por los animales, la casa olía a alpiste, colgados en el techo habían numerosas jaulas con diferentes pájaros, y al fondo se podían escuchar los ladridos de varios perros.

Tracy los hizo esperar afuera de la casa con la excusa de que los perros se alborotarían con la presencia de extraños.

Cuando por fin regreso traía consigo un pequeño gatito atigrado anaranjado, detrás de ella venia un señor con bata blanca y cargando varias bolsas.

- buenas tardes- dijeron TK y Davis al señor.

- chicos éste es el esposo de mi tía- presento Tracy

- mucho gusto jovencitos- saludo el señor – soy veterinario y gracias a nuestra sobrina voy darles uno de los gatos, pero antes me gustaría darles unas recomendaciones-

El señor los hizo quedarse allí solo para hablarle de la mejor forma de alimentar, cepillar, acariciar, bañar y tratar a un gato. Davis tenia ganas de gritarle que él gato no era para ellos sino para una chica que era una experta con esos animales, pero se contuvo al recordar que le estaban haciendo un favor.

- … y esa es la forma de cómo jugar con un gato entendieron todo?

- como jugar con un gato?- pregunto Davis entre dientes – no sabia que había una forma definida de cómo jugar con el pinche gato-

- ja que gracioso eres Davis, bueno gracias señor por todo y perdone a mi compañero es que ha estado estresado éstos últimos días- TK tomó las bolsas que él señor les tenia preparada, era algunas latas de comida y un pequeño manual de cómo cuidar un gato, lo guardo en su bolso, mientras que Davis tomo en sus manos al gato atigrado.

- bueno es hora de irnos y gracias nuevamente!- dijo TK

Davis comenzó a alejarse con el gato, TK lo siguió un poco rezagado por el peso de su mochila, cuando llegaban al final de la calle escucharon un grito.

- chicos!- era Tracy – no cojan por la derecha, váyanse por el camino de la izquierda-

- que no cojamos por la derecha?- pregunto Davis – pero si es el camino mas corto-

- debe haber una buena razón-

- si! Esta loca, no voy a caminar con éste animalito peludo entre mis manos- dijo Davis agarrando por la derecha-

- a donde vas?-

- a la casa de Kari-

- pero Tracy dijo…

- TK no se tu, pero me voy a ir por la derecha, si tu quieres puedes irte por el camino largo-

- me voy por el camino largo, pero me das el gato-

- ni loco- TK desesperado le toco seguir a Davis.

Se adentraron por la calle, todo parecía normal y los jóvenes se preguntaron porque Tracy les había pedido que se marcharan por el camino largo.

Cuando estaban despreocupados lo vieron, un perro enorme, negro y con ojos diabólicos los estaba observando desde una de las casa.

- hay dios mió- se asusto Davis – esa cosa me ésta mirando!- TK y Davis se miraron aterrados, para después dirigir su mirada al pequeño gato.

- no, el perro no te ésta mirando a ti, ESTA MIRANDO AL GATO!!- grito TK

- TK lleva el gato!- dijo Davis entregando el gato a Tk

- no gracias! Dijiste que no me lo ibas a dar, cumple tu palabra!- el perro comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, mirando al gato que pasaba de las manos de Davis a las de TK después el rubio le devolvía el gato al castaño.

- pues mentí, ahora agarrar al bendito gato!!!- dijo el chico tratando de que tk lo agarrara

- ya te dije que no- Sin previo aviso el perro se hecho a correr…

- aaaa Coge el gato- Davis tiró al gato al aire y salio corriendo, TK agarro al felino y salio tras Davis.

- como es que tienes el emblema del valor?- le grito TK al chico mientras se las arreglaba para que el gato no se le cayera de las manos.

- no corras tras de mi, después me morderá a mi también- le respondió Davis

-corre mas rápido!!!- grito exasperado – nos esta alcanzado Davis!!

- un árbol!!! Que tan difícil puede ser encontrar un árbol!!

Mientras corrían vieron un árbol enorme al comienzo de un pequeño parque.

Los dos salieron disparados hacia allá con el perro persiguiéndoles y ladrando a todo pulmón.

Davis se subió de inmediato y sin ningún esfuerzo, TK en cambio tenia el peso del maletín y además llevaba al gato.

- Davis ayúdame!!!

- no hay tiempo!! Dame al gato y sacrifícate tu, no te preocupes yo consolare a Kari!!

- DAVIS!!!!- El perro llego al árbol, estuvo a punto de morderlo, pero TK de un salto lo esquivo y se aferro con su mano derecha de una rama – DAVIS AYUDAME… ME ESTOY CAYENDO!!- su mano se le estaba resbalando cuando sintió que Davis por fin lo ayudaba a subir.

- esta bien, pero solo porque tienes al gato- dijo el castaño

Davis y TK se acomodaron en una rama, el perro se quedo allí observándolos.

- mira esos ojos diabólicos- dijo en un susurro Davis

- los ojos? Estas bromeando cierto? MIRALE ESOS COLMILLOS!!!- dijo TK exasperado.

Pasaron los minutos y ellos seguían allí, sin poder bajar por culpa del perro negro.

- creo que tiene espuma en el hocico- dijo TK cansado de estar sentado en una posición tan incomoda.

- no puedo creer que nos halla vencido un perro…

- es cierto que vergüenza- lo apoyo TK

- ni los mas terribles digimons pudieron con nosotros… NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN PERRO ME VENZA-

- vas a bajar Davis?

- por supuesto que no, ni que estuviera loco!!- el chico centró su mirada en el gato que descansaba placidamente en los brazos de TK- todo es por culpa de ese gato…

- no es culpa del gato… es por culpa de Kari, ella nos trae locos a los dos…

- oye TK

- si?

- A ti te gusta Kari cierto?

- … si

- a mi también me gusta- Davis miro al perro solo por evitar mirar a TK – supongo que si ella no hubiera estado de por medio… tal vez tu y yo… ya sabes fuéramos amigos…

- Davis… yo te considero un amigo

- enserio?

- por supuesto…

- he pensado que tal vez tenga que madurar un poco… tal vez si dejamos nuestras diferencias a un lado… podríamos llegar hacer ya sabes buenos amigos…

- yo creo que si, no debemos pelear por una chica ¿Cierto?

- cierto! Esas palabras me dieron vueltas en la cabeza, es que me paso algo este fin de semana con Ken y Yolei, y me hizo reflexionar un poco…

- reflexionar? Pensar? No sabia que tu hacías eso Davis!!

- oye estoy tratando de caminar por la paz y tu sales con eso…

- era una broma. ¿Entonces amigos? – dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano.

- amigos TK- dijo Davis respondiendo el gesto.

Allí encima del árbol los jóvenes se dieron la mano y dejaron sus diferencias.

- oye rubio ¿estas muy lindo como para ser del otro bando? Con razón no me prestabas atención, bueno los dejos solos para que disfruten- comento Zoe desde lejos.

- Zoe no!! Ayúdame…

- oye muchacha no es lo que piensas, el y yo jaja por favor ni en una pesadilla pasaría eso… hey ayuda!!

El sol comenzaba a descender y ellos nada que podían bajar del árbol, el perro aun seguía mirándolos desde el suelo.

- no podemos quedarnos mas aquí!!

- hay que hacer algo, o sino pasaremos la noche juntos!!- comento Davis espantado

- alguna idea?

- correr?

- el perro nos alcanzaría!

- si pero si logramos pasar la verja que tiene aquella casa de enfrente podríamos perderlo y pasar a la otra calle-

- wow! Davis tu si piensas después de todo!!- dijo el rubio apoyando la idea

- a la cuenta de tres…

- uno-

- Dos-

- TRES-

Los chicos saltaron lo mas lejos que podían del perro y salieron casi volando hacia enfrente donde estaba la casa, sin embargo, en aquel preciso momento, un bus paso por la calle que hasta ese momento se podía considerar solitaria…

- mami mami, mira!- dijo un chico dentro del bus señalando por la ventana a los jóvenes.

- parece que son esos espectáculos que muestran en las calles…

- están pidiendo limosna mama? Por que mueven así los brazos mama y que están gritando?

- no lo se, deben estar ensayando algo…

- mami mira un perrito… ¿mami lo que esta haciendo ese perro es parte del espectáculo?

- no se hijo supongo que si…

- entonces es un espectáculo muy doloroso…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Kari todo va a estar muy bien

- es cierto, era solo un gato… y además debió morir muy feliz- decía Ken.

Yolei y Ken estaban visitando a Kari para animarla un poco, como el sol ya se estaba ocultando decidieron que era hora de marcharse y Kari los había acompañado hasta las afueras del edificio.

- Gracias por la visita chicos… ya me siento mucho mejor…

Los dos visitantes se despidieron y se fueron caminando de regreso a sus casas. Kari estaba a punto de regresar al edificio cuando vio a dos figuras tambaleándose hacia ella, al principio por la ropa desgarrada pensó que eran mendigos pidiendo limosna, pero después…

- TK DAVIS QUE LES PASO?

- larga…- dijo Davis

- y dolorosa…- agrego TK

- historia- completo Davis

- pero no te preocupes son algunos rasguños sin importancia- dijo el rubio

- pero miren como están. Parece como si los hubiera atacado algún monstruo…

- FUE UN PERRO KARI CON UNOS COLMILLOS ENORMES…- agrego Davis traumatizado

- y las uñas estaban afiladas!!!- dijo TK

- y el bus pasaba tan lento…- los chicos tenían la mirada perdida como si recordaran algún suceso doloroso.

- pero no importa- dijo tk cambiando la expresión de terror por una sonrisa

- cierto no importa… te hemos traído un regalo…-

TK de su mochila saco un gato recién nacido. En seguida Kari puso una cara llena de ternura, por esa sonrisa TK y Davis volverían ha hacer lo mismo de aquella tarde.

- es hermoso… ¿es… para mi?

- por supuesto…- dijeron los chicos

- no lo puedo aceptar…- TK y Davis miraron a Kari con furia

- estas bromeando cierto?? MAS TE VALE- Davis respiro profundo – mas te vale que lo aceptes, porque no sabes tu… NO SABES…- TK le tapo la boca.

- lo que Davis quiere decir es que nos costo mucho y no aceptamos un no como respuesta…

- si, pero debió ser carísimo…

- Kari que parte no entendiste de "no aceptamos un no como respuesta"- dijo Davis.

- bueno. Si me lo quedo- contesto feliz, aunque atemorizada por el extraño comportamiento de los chicos.

Se acerco a TK y agarro al gato tiernamente, después le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio y después otro beso a Davis- gracias chicos, son increíbles…

- de nada-

- que nombre le pongo? Ya se en honor le pondré… TK o Davis?

- ponle TK- dijo el rubio

- no TK es un nombre horrible, el gato tiene cara de Davis!!

- TK no es un nombre horrible…

- Ya se- corto la discusión la chica – le pondré… Daikeru… por Takeru y Davis…

- Daikeru- repitió TK consternado

- es un nombre genial… -

- si… es increíble…-

- que bueno que les gusto chicos… nos vemos y gracias por todo-

TK le entrego la comida del gato y el manual que le había dado el veterinario, después Kari se dirigió al edificio, dejando a los chicos llenos de rasguños, mordidas y con la ropa destruida mirándola como bobos.

Cuando desapareció por fin reaccionaron.

- Daikeru?- dijo TK con asco

- pero que nombre tan horrible!!

- si!!! El gato no tenia nada de Daikeru, pobrecito ya lo espanto con eso

- mujer tenia que ser. Oye vamos a tomar algo…

- no gracias es mejor que valla a mi casa a tomar un baño, creo que el perro tiene rabia…

- es cierto, mira como nos dejo…

- nos rasgo la ropa…

- supongo que nos veremos mañana…

- por supuesto- dijo TK despidiéndose de su amigo

* * *

**este cap se me ocurrio cuando iba por el capitulo 5 y queria hacerlo desde hace rato...**

**como ven al cap se lo dedico a davis y tk para que arregalaran las cosas y se hicieran mas amigos...**

**Por cierto el proximo capitulo sera el final...**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!! **

**ESTE CAPITULO ME QUEDO UN POQUITO LARGO Y REALMENTE ME COMPLICO LA VIDA PORQUE ULTIMAMENTE NO HE TENIDO MUCHA INSPIRACION (DEPRIMIDA PORQUE ENTRO A CLASES) PERO SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMANRON Y BUENO AKI LES TRAIGO ESTE CAP**

* * *

**Un dia bastante agitado**

TK se despertó temprano aquel sábado y minutos después de haberse levantado lo invadieron los nervios, dentro de unas horas seria el primer partido de la temporada de la liga juvenil de basket…

Cuando TK entro al equipo era casi imposible imaginarse a un chico de primero de secundaria jugando en el equipo titular, por ese motivo el rubio pensó que tendría que esperar un buen tiempo antes de poder jugar en un partido oficial…

Pero el día anterior, durante el ultimo entrenamiento paso lo que menos se esperaba, el entrenador le dijo que estaría en el equipo titular, con solo recordarlo ya le entraban las nauseas producto del nerviosismo, se obligo a ir al baño y con la cabeza en otro mundo se duchó y se puso la ropa. Organizo su maletín, metió varias botellas de agua, una toalla, el uniforme del equipo y agarro su pelota…

A penas probó bocado del desayuno que le preparó su mama y con el estomago casi vacío salio al pasillo, tenia que estar en la cancha a las 4:00 pero el rubio estaba tan nervioso que decidió ir 5 horas antes para preparar sus tiros…

- TK?- el chico ignoro su llamado. Kari no podía estar allí en ese preciso momento, seguro era su imaginación – TK- volvió a llamar, esta vez el chico no tuvo ninguna excusa y la busco con la mirada: era Kari

- Kari! Hola- la chica estaba varias puertas más allá de la de él.

- hola TK- dijo alegre la joven mientras se acercaba al hermano menor de Matt

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto de inmediato el rubio

- es que voy a salir con Yolei al centro comercial- respondió

- ¿tan temprano?- pregunto TK extrañado

- si, es que por culpa de los ensayos no he tenido tiempo para comprar los chocolates-

- los chocolates?- pregunto el joven confundido, después, al ver la cara reprochadora de la chica se acordó de la fecha…

- día de San Valentín TK. El día de los enamorados- le recordó.

- oh! Creo que los nervios me están volviendo loco y un tanto olvidadizo- dijo el joven algo apenado- así… que vas a comprar chocolate?

- mmju- dijo ella, de pronto sus mejillas enrojecieron- y que haces tu con esa pelota? – Pregunto para cambiar de tema- no me digas que ya vas a la cancha…

- si

- TK faltan 5 horas para el partido!!!

- lo se, pero quiero practicar mis tiros antes del juego- dijo algo avergonzado

- según Tai, esta mal practicar antes del partido, lo mas recomendable es ir descansado y hacer un calentamiento justo unos minutos antes no cinco horas atrás!!-

- el fútbol es diferente al basket

- no lo creo- dijo la chica tomando de improvisto la pelota que llevaba TK en las manos- yo me llevare esto y tu respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez para calmar esos nervios ¿vale?- Kari le dio la espalda y se dirigió al departamento de Yolei

- pero Kari, la pelota… no te la puedes llevar

- pues intenta detenerme- TK no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento, después de todo Kari tenía toda la razón.

- ¿Cuándo me la vas a regresar?- pregunto antes de que ella doblara por el pasillo.

- no lo se- dijo sin darle mucha importancia, se detuvo por un momento y sin voltearse para mirar a TK le dijo- Me gustaría verte antes del partido TK, si se puede… -

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La puerta acabó con el silencio que invadía a la floristería…

Cuando Tai entro buscó con la mirada a la pelirroja, pero no estaba, no había nadie en el lugar, solo las flores.

- vaya, si quiero ahora mismo podría asaltar este lugar y nadie se daría cuenta- comento en voz alta.

- Matt!- atino a decir Sora mientras salía de la trastienda con un paquete, pero no era su novio- ¿Qué haces aquí Tai? ¿A caso no leíste el letrero que dice "cerrado"?

- que no te gusta mi visita?- pregunto el castaño, se acercó al mostrador y se sentó en una pequeña silla de madera al frente de su amiga.

- es que pensé que eras… estoy esperando a alguien…- Sora dejo el paquete cuadrado encima del mostrador y Tai no pudo evitar ver de que se trataba, eran chocolates…

- Matt?- pregunto el joven quitando la mirada de los tentadores chocolates y posando sus ojos cafés en la cara de Sora.

- mm si- contesto Sora apoyándose en la barra- me dijo que vendría a visitarme-

- seguro vendrá más tarde, vine a comprar flores-

- flores? Tai Kamiya comprando flores?- contesto ella extrañada

- algunas veces puedo llegar a ser muy romántico Sora, pero supongo que nunca lo sabrás

- como digas Tai, son para Tracy?

- no Sora, no son para Tracy son para ti…- Sora quedo paralizada

- ¿perdón?

- era broma, claro que son para Tracy- la chica respiro aliviada –

- y que celebran?

- llevamos 15 días como novios

- wow con Tracy! 15 días!! es todo un record…

- si, hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido- comento

- y ¿Cuáles son las flores preferidas de Tracy?- Tai se la quedo mirando unos segundos. Después abrió la boca, pero no pronuncio palabra alguna

- no tengo ni la mas mínima idea- dijo por fin

- mm no se por que no me sorprende… Que novio tan malo eres, como que no sabes cuales son las flores favoritas de tu novia?-

- Sora créeme, ningún chico sabe cuales son las flores favoritas de su novia- dijo Tai con tono de sabelotodo - dale rosas, a todas les encantan las Rosas-

- a mi me gustan las rosas, pero no son mis favoritas… en verdad los hombres piensan así?- Tai asintió mecánicamente mientras observaba el paquete que Sora había dejado en el mostrador, el estomago exigía algo de comida urgente - espérame un momento tengo que arreglar algo en la trastienda – dijo la pelirroja mientras desaparecía por una puerta.

Tai de inmediato agarro la caja del mostrador y recordó que no había desayunado aquella mañana porque su mama había salido corriendo y solo preparo el desayuno de su hija menor…

- Tai ¿quieres un ramo o solo una…?- Sora se quedo petrificada observándolo – QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

- tenia hambre- dijo el chico con la cara embarrada de chocolate

- Tai te comiste los chocolates de Matt!!- dijo la chica señalando la caja vacía.

- LO SIENTO!!- dijo el castaño relamiéndose los dedos.

- como que lo sientes? Matt esta a punto de llegar y tu te comes sus chocolates…

- el entenderá Sora!!-

- ojala, ¿crees que me de tiempo de comprar otros?

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Sora algo nerviosa vio como un rubio entraba a paso lento.

- creo que no- respondió Tai

- Hola!!- dijo la chica alzando la voz y caminando directo hacia el rubio – como estas? ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Soñaste conmigo?

- una pregunta a la vez- atino a decir el chico mientras miraba a su novia algo extrañado - ¿estas bien Sora?

- de maravilla!!

- seguro? pareces... rara…

- Matt hoy es día de San Valentín, es obvio que tiene que estar rara- comento Tai tratando de quitarse el chocolate de la cara

- oh claro!- dijo el chico recordando el día de san Valentín – sabes algo Sora? Tú tienes razón, es ridícula esa tradición que tenemos en Japón, digo ¿por que son las mujeres las que tienen que regalar chocolate a los hombres? – Matt alegremente saco un paquete- he decidido regalarte algo-

- ¿enserio? Matt que tierno- la chica agarro el paquete – es chocolate?

- no exactamente, son flores- dijo el rubio

- Matt eres un genio, te felicito, que buen regalo, a mi nunca se me ocurriría algo así!!- dijo irónico Tai

– de hecho son rosas- aclaro Matt

- OISTE SORA SON ROSAS, TUS PREFERIDAS!!!- Dijo el castaño satisfecho de si mismo

- no lo puedo creer- musito Sora-

- dijiste algo?- pregunto Matt

- ESTAN HERMOSAS!!- dijo la pelirroja sacando las rosas y abrazando a su novio- me alegro que pienses diferente a los demás hombres…

- Mmju- dijo el rubio mientras miraba para todos lados- y mis chocolates?

- oh eee. Pues yo también he decidido regalarte otra cosa y romper la tradición de los chocolates- dijo la chica

- enserio?

- si

- y entonces que me regalaras?

- margaritas!?

- en verdad?- pregunto Matt consternado

- no… es que Tai se comió los chocolates!- Matt giro lentamente hacia Tai que intentaba pasar desapercibido

- como haz dicho?

- eee fue un accidente

- TE COMISTE MIS CHOCOLATES!!

- Matt?- Sora lo agarro por el hombro- te puedo comprar otros- el rubio vio la caja de chocolates vacía y se dio cuenta que Tai tenia la cara sucia

- no es lo mismo Sora-

- oh vamos Matt! Son solo chocolates, no te puedes enfurecer por algo tan ridículo

- Es que no lo entiendes? Como se te ocurre comerte MIS chocolates

- es que los vi encima del mostrador y no sabia que eran tuyos

- que ridículo!! Era obvio que eran para mi!! Yo soy su novio, ella es MI chica y sus chocolates son míos-

- ja pues le hice un favor a Sora!!- Exclamo Tai- ROSAS? O sea que clase de novio no sabe cuales son las flores favoritas de su novia?- Sora lo miro con reproche- a parte de mi...- agrego el joven

- esto es tan ridículo, ya no pienso pelear, supongo que no podré comer chocolate- Matt tomo asiento al lado de Tai- no vamos a pelear otra vez…

- dejémoslo así. mas tarde te pago los chocolates, por cierto Sora y las rosas para Tracy?

- oh claro!- dijo la chica algo distraída- quieres un ramo?

- si- contesto el castaño, la chica se volvió a perder en la trastienda

- ja Rosas?- pregunto Matt burlón- tu tampoco sabes cuales son las flores favoritas de tu novia?

- no

- que novios tan malos somos…

- tu eres peor que yo- se burlo Tai - como le vas a regalar flores a una chica QUE VENDE FLORES!!!-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- no puedo creer que le valla a regalar los chocolates a Ken- decía Yolei nerviosa- o sea es casi como declarármele

- Yolei saca valor de donde no lo tienes- le decía Kari- piensa que las dos vamos hacer el ridículo al mismo tiempo, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que preparar el almuerzo porque mi mama salio esta mañana y Tai estaba furioso porque no tenia desayuno, supongo que nos veremos en el partido de Basket!

La chica se despidió de Yolei y guardo los chocolates que había comprado esa mañana en su bolso, camino lentamente por el pasillo con la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo con TK, pero al llegar a la puerta de los Takashi se encontró con una chica conocida.

- Zoe?

- Kari Kamiya? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la pelinegra

- estaba con una amiga que vive en el edificio… de hecho tu la conoces me acompaño a las pruebas de porrista…

- oh si! Yolei claro

- y tu que haces aquí y con chocolates?- pregunto la castaña señalando el paquete con forma de corazón que llevaba Tracy en las manos.

- yo vivo en este edificio

- enserio? No tenia ni idea

- si, el mundo es muy pequeño ¿Eh?

- y esos chocolates?

- los chocolates? Bueno son para un rubio hermoso que vive justo en este departamento, Takeru, hasta su nombre es lindo

-…

- Kari? Estas bien?

- para Takeru…

- si, es tan lindo y sabes de que me entere? Que es el hermano menor de Matt Ishida!! Por eso es tan hermoso y tiene unos ojitos tan lindos y una carita tan tierna!! – Dijo la chica- tu lo debes de conocer, hace parte del equipo de basket y las porristas como nosotras deben conocer a los jugadores… de hecho es una tradición hacer una fiesta después del partido y que te puedo decir? Espero que TK vaya conmigo…

- pero es de primero!- objeto Kari sintiéndose incomoda

- es el único defecto que tiene, pero es alto y lindo! La edad no importa Kari- Zoe cambió su expresión de enamorada y se acerco a Kari- aunque sabes, hace unos días me lo encontré en una situación bastante comprometedora!

- a… a sí…?- tartamudeo la chica fingiendo acomodarse el pelo castaño.

- si, estaba montado en un árbol agarrado de la mano… CON UN CHICO KARI!!-

- COMO?

- verdad, parece que el hermano menor de Matt va por el camino equivocado, pero yo estoy dispuesta a enderezarlo- dijo con una sonrisa picara- mira, estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, si quieres te lo presento de una vez!

- NO!- Dijo la chica – mejor no, nos vemos en el partido-Kari llego hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón mas de una vez, pero se estaba demorando en aparecer, no Quería quedarse ni un minuto mas con Zoe, así que tomo las escaleras.

"TK con un chico?" – Pensaba la castaña bajando a toda aprisa- "eso no lo sabia!! no puede ser verdad" "y que hace Zoe detrás de TK?" – el rubio no le había comentado nada sobre ella sabiendo que las dos eran porristas.

Gracias a aquella conversación Kari quedó un poco confundida y a la vez sorprendida, nunca pensó que seria celosa, pero lo era, no podía dejar de imaginarse a Zoe coqueteándole a TK y le dolía, le daba rabia pensar que ellos dos se llevaran bien, o que TK le prestara algo de atención, pensó que en ese momento TK estaba probando los chocolates de Zoe, pero Kari no tubo el valor de regresar y comprobar como había terminado todo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El reloj siguió avanzando y a las 3:30 todos se reunieron en el parque para irse juntos al estadio y presenciar el primer partido de TK.

- recuerda que tienes que lucirte!- exigía Davis al rubio sentado en un columpio.

- no lo se, el otro equipo es muy bueno y tienen una gran defensa-

- TK no te dejes intimidar por unos tipos 2 metros mas altos que tu y tampoco le tengas miedo a sus músculos ni a su mala reputación ni nada por el estilo…- decía el hermano mayor

- gracias Matt, ahora estoy seguro que me van a destrozar-

- no le hagas caso a Matt- lo animo Tai

- es cierto, Matt no tiene ni idea de deportes- le aseguro Sora

- yo soy bueno para otras cosas- exclamo Ishida, Izzy se lo quedó viendo espantado.

- ojala que esas "otras cosas" no sea lo que me estoy imaginando- exclamo el pelirrojo

- NO!- aclaro Sora de inmediato – no, no, no! Si te refieres a "eso" no, para nada…

- Me refería a la música- aclaró Matt- que mente tan retorcida Izzy!

- a que hora van a llegar Joe, Ken y Kari?- pregunto Davis

- Kari se va a parte con las porristas- explico Tai

- se me olvido decirles que el superior Joe ira con Momoe por su lado- añadió Yolei

- wow no puedo creerlo, Tai, Matt y Joe con novias…-

- SOLO FALTAS TU IZZY!!- exclamo Matt- no te preocupes en la fiesta después del partido te presentare a una amiguita para que te diviertas!- Sora lo miro algo molesta – he dicho amiguita? Quise decir ex-amiga

- gracias Matt, pero no estoy interesado en tus amiguitas!

- Izzy ex-amiga!-corrigió el rubio ante la mirada de Sora

- fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta?- pregunto TK

- después del partido las porritas hacen una fiesta… de hecho lo hace Tracy, ella es un poco individualista- explico Tai

- ya ya, aquí lo importante es el partido!- recordó Davis

- y la paliza que me van a dar- agrego TK

- TK ANIMATE tienes que vencer a esos bravucones buenos para nada y demostrar que su colegio no es nada comparado con el nuestro...- decía Yolei

- allí estudio yo- dijo alguien entrando a la conversación

- KEN!- exclamaron todos

- ja que coincidencia, pero sabes yo no me refería a los estudiantes… es que yo no pienso que seas un bravucón…

- Yolei no importa…

- oigan ya vamos tarde, es mejor ponernos en marcha- ordeno Sora organizando la situación

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegaron al pequeño estadio de baloncesto lo encontraron lleno de estudiantes, de familiares de los jugadores y también algunos profesores…

- acabo de ver a mama- exclamo Matt- hace rato que no la veo…-

- pues vela otro día, no nos vamos a sentar de ese lado cierto? Allá están todos los padres!- exclamo Tai

- solo déjenme saludarla- pidió Matt separándose del grupo, aunque después se lo pensó mejor y regreso para llevarse a Sora

- Matt ¿Qué haces?

- el momento perfecto para presentarte!

- que!!? Ahora?- pregunto la pelirroja – no estoy preparada!

- le vas a encantar!

- Matt no por favor!- El rubio prácticamente arrastro a Sora

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TK caminó hacia los vestidores, al llegar noto que aun faltaban algunos jugadores, vio que el entrenador estaba ocupado revisando las jugadas y las tácticas que se utilizarían…

El chico de inmediato se coloco el uniforme rojo, se sintió orgulloso de portar la camisa roja y sin mangas, atrás en la espalda se veía en grande el numero 6 y arriba decía Takashi…

De pronto se acordó de Kari y su reunión antes del partido, tenia que encontrarla…

Salio a toda prisa de los vestidores, había oído hablar unos días atrás que las porristas se cambiaban en una habitación especial, así que entro por cada puerta que encontró en aquel pasillo, hasta que abrió una de un intenso color blanco, diferente a las demás

- AAAAAA!!!!!!!!- TK hubiera jurado que había quedado sordo producto de los gritos, pero no presto atención sus ojos no pudieron evitar ver a las chicas, algunas en paños menores…

- oh dios mió!- había encontrado el lugar donde las porristas se estaban cambiando…

- lárgate de aquí!- las chicas le tiraron los pompones en la cara y los maletines, sacando a TK a empujones…

- TK!!- lo llamaron

El rubio había caído al suelo tras recibir el golpe de un termo.

- Kari, ¿eres tu?- TK se levanto adolorido y revolviéndose el cabello dorado, vio a las porristas de su colegio- si ustedes están aquí, entonces quienes eran…

De pronto las porristas salieron del baño, tenían un uniforme verde, eran las porrista del otro colegio

- lo… siento- fue lo que atino a decir TK bajo la mirada de furia que tenían las chicas del otro colegio.

Cada una pasó por enfrente de TK no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina.

- TK que hacías viendo a esas porristas, sino fueras nuevo y amigo de Tai lo consideraría una traición y de paso pensaría que eres un pervertido- exclamo Tracy liderando al equipo – vamonos chicas hay que preparar la música

Las porristas se marcharon, aunque Kari se quedo intencionalmente atrás.

- TK me puedes explicar que paso?- pregunto la castaña reuniéndose con el rubio

- yo no quería ver a ninguna porrista- exclamo el rubio de inmediato – te quería ver a ti- Kari lo miro seria

- espero que no hallas visto mucho allá dentro…

- no vi nada!

- enserio?

- bueno tal vez un poquito

- TK!- reprocho Kari

- Kamiya donde estas?- escucharon la voz de Zoe

- oh no, ven- Kari agarro a TK e hizo que entrara por una de las tantas puertas del pasillo

- ee Kari si antes creían que era un pervertido por haber visto chicas cambiándose ahora si lo van a asegurar- dijo el rubio dándose cuenta que estaba en un baño para damas con Kari

- para la próxima entérate que éste es el lugar donde nos cambiamos las porristas del colegio, pero procura tocar la puerta antes de entrar-

- lo siento- se disculpo una vez mas

- bueno no importa, no deberíamos estar aquí, el partido esta a punto de comenzar- dijo preocupada

- tu dijiste que querías verme antes del partido

- mmju… quería decirte que lo vas hacer muy bien y que yo te voy a estar animando a ti todo el partido…

- Gracias Kari- dijo el rubio – … sabes algo? cada anotación que haga esta tarde va a ser para ti, para nadie mas…

Kari se le acerco, TK pensó que era una alucinación, que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasado, sin embargo Kari estaba allí con sus labios tan cerca de los de él, la chica cerró sus ojos y lo beso, sus labios no duraron más de 2 segundo juntos, pero aun así TK sintió que estaba volando.

- y… ese beso?- se atrevió a preguntar

- no fue un beso de verdad TK… fue un beso de la buena suerte ¿me entiendes?-dijo ella sonrojada

- en verdad? Es que a mi me pareció un beso… yo también te puedo dar uno de la buena suerte?- pregunto con cara de inocente

- mm mejor no, vamonos o sino llegaremos tarde!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los espectadores comenzaron a saltar y a vitorear, las porristas habían salido a la cancha, los tambores y las flautas sonaban desde la tribuna oriental, conformada por puros estudiante…

- oh esa es mi hermanita!- exclamo Tai orgulloso

- y tiene una falda diminuta!- exclamo Izzy con binoculares

- QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!- Grito Tai – DAME ESE APARATO!!!- Tai trato de arrebatarle los binoculares, pero Izzy logro conservarlos después de forcejear un poco.

- ya maduren- exclamo Joe junto con Momoe

- Ken a ti te gustan las porristas?- pregunto Yolei tratando de mantener una conversación con el chico

- oh pues… no- contesto pensado que era la mejor respuesta

- que?- pregunto espantado Davis

- como haz dicho?- le pregunto Tai

- COMO QUE NO TE GUSTAN LAS PORRISTAS!!- le dijo Davis dudando de su amigo

- bueno es que si me gustan- Yolei bajo la mirada – pero no son tan lindas como otras chicas que conozco

- cuales? preséntamelas que yo no las he visto- dijo Davis sin entender la situación de Ken

- Davis es que… yo… bueno- en ese preciso momento y para alivio de Ken llegan Matt y Sora robándose la atención y tomando asiento al lado de Tai.

- Sora como te fue con tu suegra?- pregunto Joe

- de maravilla!- contesto Matt por la pelirroja Sora es la novia perfecta me entiendes, mi mama a quedado encantada

- te creo- exclamo Tai – Sora en verdad es la novia que uno quiere presentarles a los padres

- perdón?- pregunto la pelirroja algo extrañada

- si- contesto Tai- mira, tu tienes el perfil de una chica buena, educada, de buena familia, trabajas en tus tiempos libres o sino practicas deporte, eres la niña buena que le cae bien a los suegros…

- yo puedo llegar a ser una chica mala- exclamo Sora

- si claro- contesto Matt con ironía

- pero si es verdad, yo no soy tan perfecta, también puedo hacer travesuras!

- por favor!- exclamo Tai como si fuera algo imposible

- ya siéntense no me dejan ver a las porristas!!- exclamo Izzy

- por cierto, tienen una falda diminuta!- comento Matt

- como haz dicho?- pregunto Sora-

- yo no… bueno yo no estaba viendo a las porristas precisamente, es que yo miraba a Kari! Es muy buena bailando…

- estoy de acuerdo- afirmo Davis

- DEJEN DE MIRAR A MI HERMANA!!-

- es cierto chicos, dejemos de mirar a Kari- exclamo Izzy- ahora todos miren a Tracy!!

- pero cual es su problema conmigo!!!???- pregunto Tai ya cansado de la situación…

- oh ya salieron los equipos!!!-aviso Yolei

- VAMOS TK!!- gritaron los chicos desde la tribuna

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- allí esta mi hermano!!- exclamo Matt orgulloso agarrando a TK por los hombros y zarandeándolo débilmente, el rubio ya se había cambiado de ropa.

- felicitaciones TK fue un gran partido…- le dijo Tai con una enorme sonrisa

- gracias, estuvo bien- dijo el hermano menor de Matt

- ¿bien? Estuvo fantástico!!- lo felicito Davis

- sino estoy mal, lograste 21 puntos de los 73 para tu equipo- dijo Ken

- toda una paliza para el otro equipo, es que en ese colegio solo hay PUROS PERDEDORES!!- exclamo Yolei- … excepto tu Ken- aclaro la chica avergonzada

- fue una victoria nada más, el equipo jugo increíble…- decía TK

- Takashi!- grito Ren el capitán con una sonrisa – estuviste increíble en ese ultimo pase, sirves para armador, ya sabemos porque el entrenador decidió arriesgarse contigo!- lo felicito

- gracias Ren, tu también jugaste increíble- dijo TK feliz devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- mi hermano tiene que ser el mejor en todo como yo- dijo Matt hacia Ren

- que bueno que TK sea un buen jugador, totalmente lo contrario a Matt…- continuo Ren ignorando a Ishida

- hola!- en ese momento Kari llego acompañada de Tracy

- ¿Qué mas? – dijo la rubia adelantándose hacia Tai- recuerden que la fiesta será dentro de dos horas!- les recordó la rubia- hay que celebrar la victoria!!!

- Sora vas a ir a la fiesta?- pregunto de pronto Ren

- oh si, voy con Matt

- que mal, supongo que nos veremos allá, TK otra vez felicitaciones- tras lo cual el chico se marcho

- no lo soporto- dijo de inmediato Matt

- si, pero te recomiendo que no te metas con él, ¿haz visto sus, músculos?- le pregunto Tai

- creo que es hora de separarnos, nos veremos en la fiesta- exclamo Izzy separandose del resto.

Cada uno se despidió y se dirigió rumbo a su hogar…

TK algo incomodo pasó al frente de las porristas del otro equipo que lo miraban con cara de odio.

- ¿Por qué te miraban así?- le pregunto Yolei mientras los dos jóvenes se dirigían al edificio donde Vivian.

- seguro están molestas porque perdieron!- exclamo TK apresurando el paso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Kari si te demoras un minuto mas entrare a tu cuarto y te sacare así sea a empujones…- le gritaba Tai desde la sala de los Kamiya, no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el lugar cansado por la tardanza de su hermana menor.

- que delicado!- respondió la chica exasperada y apareciendo por fin en la sala ya lista para marcharse.

- pero que rayos??- pregunto Tai, el chico detuvo su marcha para observar la vestimenta de su hermana.

- nos vamos?- pregunto Kari pasando al frente de un paralizado Tai e ignorando su comportamiento.

- A DONDE CREES QUE VAS CON ESA FALDA!!??- grito con los ojos bien abiertos.

- a la fiesta!- dijo la chica como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- si tu crees que yo te voy a dejar ir así…- decía Tai mirándola de la cabeza a los pies, no podía permitir que su hermana saliera del edificio vestida de aquella forma.

- pero que tiene de malo?- pregunto la castaña agarrando su falda y dando una vuelta luciendo la ropa.

- TODO!- contesto Tai, alzando las manos escandalizado.

Kari llevaba una falda negra igual de corta que la del uniforme de porristas para desgracia de Tai, llevaba una blusa del mismo color pegada al cuerpo y sin mangas, y unas botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta las rodillas…

- adivina! No me pienso cambiar!- sentencio ella.

- a si? Pues adivina…-

- que?

- el negro te hace ver gorda!

- Tai Madura!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No muy lejos de allí, Matt pasaba por algo similar, hace más de 15 minutos que había llegado al departamento de los Takenouchi y Sora aun no aparecía. A pesar de la invitación de la mama de Sora, Matt decidió esperarla afuera en el pasillo recostado en la pared.

- ¿Por qué las mujeres se demoran tanto para cambiarse?- se pregunto estirando los brazos y echándose los mechones rubios hacia atrás.

Después de esperar cinco minutos mas, la puerta por fin se abrió y apareció su novia, la espera había valido la pena…

- Sora… te vez increíble- y era verdad. La chica llevaba un vestido blanco, corto que dejaban ver muy tentadora sus piernas y resaltaban sus curvas…

- Matt?- Dijo la chica apoyando sus manos en el pecho del rubio, Matt tentado se acerco a ella para probar sus labios, pero Sora no dejo que él la besara, en el ultimo momento se aparto un poco y lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa no muy común en la pelirroja.

- dime Sora…

- te voy a demostrar que puedo ser una chica mala…- la chica se mordió un labio intencionalmente y Matt suspiro

- Sora me muero por saber que tan mala puedes llegar a ser...- dijo el chico agarrándola por la cintura y juntando sus cuerpos y sin pedir permiso la besó…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La casa de la familia de Tracy quedaba un poco lejos de Odaiba, en una zona verde, rodeada por árboles la casa presentaba un aspecto algo aterrador…

Era vieja tenia todo el estilo de ser una casa embrujada, de dos pisos y de un color blanco que a la luz de luna parecía algo amarillento, sin embargo esa noche lucia diferente, al frente de la casa se parqueaban varios carros de estudiantes y los jóvenes que asistían al lugar…

El interior parecía una discoteca, con las luces de diferentes colores iluminado el lugar, la música estaba a reventar, había varias mesas llenas de comida, algunos sillones y una pista de baile algo improvisada en el centro…

- amo las fiestas de Tracy!- exclamo Tai entrando a la casa acompañado de Izzy y de Kari

Tai no pudo lograr por nada del mundo que su hermana menor se cambiara de ropa, pero al menos la convenció para que llevara un abrigo que prácticamente le tapaba toda la vestimenta, pero al menor descuido de Tai la chica se deshizo de la fastidiosa prenda…

- Tai que bueno que llegaste!- exclamo Tracy empujando a varias personas que se encontraban entre ella y Tai, cuando la rubia se encontró con su novio le estampo un beso en la boca quitándole la respiración al castaño…

- wow! Cálmate hermanito… ¿ese es el ejemplo que quieres darme?- pregunto Kari algo asqueada

- Kari vete a bailar por allí…- dijo Tai sin mirarla y concentrándose en el diminuto vestido púrpura de su novia.

Kari alegre por haberse sacado a Tai de encima tan fácilmente salio en busca de Yolei o TK, el lugar se estaba llenando y debido a las luces parpadeantes le costaba diferenciar las caras de los invitados. Después de unos minutos pudo divisar a Ken y a Davis, estaban devorando la comida en una mesa cercana…

- dejen algo para los demás!- dijo la chica reuniéndose con sus compañeros

- egta deligcioso Kari- decía Davis con la boca llena de bocadillos

- deberías probarlos- recomendó Ken agarrando un bocadillo y entregándoselo a la castaña.

- Ha llegado alguien mas?- pregunto Kari antes de llevarse a la boca la comida.

- no creo que no…- le contesto Davis.

- oye Kari bailas muy bien, te felicito…- le decía Ken

Los chicos se quedaron hablando y comiendo…

- hola!- saludaron Matt y Sora llegando agarrados de las manos

- llegan tarde!- exclamo Davis

- es culpa de Sora- acuso el rubio- se demora medio siglo para cambiarse…

- y tu tienes pintalabios en la boca- dijo Davis muerto de la risa

- que?- pregunto Matt algo colorado, mientras intentaba limpiarse los labios- Sora por que no me lo dijiste!! Con razón la gente del metro se reía de mi…

La pelirroja al igual que los demás se echo a reír de su novio.

De pronto, en la entrada apareció un rubio, y aunque las luces no la dejaban ver del todo bien, Kari supo de inmediato que era TK, pero no iba solo, Zoe y Yolei lo acompañaban.

- eee por aquí!!- llamo Ken agitando los brazos para que los recién llegados los vieran

- así no Ken, tienes que gritar mas fuerte… OIGAN PAR DE RETRASADOS E IMPUTUALES AQUÍ ESTAMOS!!- grito Davis

TK y Yolei de inmediato se dieron cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos y se dirigieron hacia ellos, seguidos por Zoe.

- hola, perdón por llegar tarde- se disculpo avergonzada Yolei- es que tuvimos algunos pequeños inconvenientes!- la chica miro de reojo a Zoe

- perdón fui yo, me demore cambiándome de ropa- se disculpo la pelinegra

- otra que se demora cambiando? Es una tradición entre las chicas o que?- pregunto exasperado Matt

- perdón y ella es?- cuestiono Ken

- amigos ella es Zoe, es porrista y vive en nuestro edificio, va en segundo- presento Yolei.

- hola! Te vimos hoy en el partido, soy Matt…

- todo el mundo sabe quien eres!- se adelanto Zoe- un placer conocerte Matt…

- yo soy Sora Takenouche… y soy su novia- dijo la pelirroja brindándole la mano

- yo soy Ken ichijouji…

- o! no te conozco, nunca te había visto en la secundaria…

- es que no estudio en la misma secundaria, de hecho estudio en el colegio que enfrentaron hoy en el juego de basket…

- aaa un gusto en conocerte Ken y por cierto juegan muy mal al basket en tu colegio…- comento la chica con cara de suficiencia.

- hola ¿te acuerdas de mi? Soy Davis Motomiya- se presento el muchacho de googles

- si, claro, eres el chico que agarraba de las manos a TK encima de ese árbol…

- perdón?

- como haz dicho?- pregunto Yolei

- de las manos?- pregunto Matt

- no nos agarrábamos de las manos!! – dijo de inmediato TK

- y que hacían en un árbol?- pregunto Sora

- una larga historia que no pienso contarles en este precio momento!- exclamo Davis

- Bueno no importa – comento Zoe, con un gesto de la mano saludo a Kari, para después aferrarse al brazo de TK- tengo sed, me acompañas a tomar algo? Creo que vi algunas bebidas por allá…

TK miro suplicante a los chicos, pero ninguno salio a su ayuda…

- si, supongo que si- contesto molesto.

- wow! Ese es mi hermano!!- exclamo Matt orgulloso

- TK no parecía contento…- dijo Sora

- a ver! ¿Por qué no están bailando?!! – pregunto Tracy alarmada llegando con los muchachos, llevaba el pelo alborotado, el labial corrido y tenia la respiraron agitada…- es una fiesta BAILEN!!-

- yo no bailar… yo comer…- dijo Davis concentradote en los platos.

- Ken podemos hablar un momento?- pregunto Yolei, el pelinegro asintió y ambos se perdieron de la vista.

- y tu por que no vas a bailar con Tai?- pregunto Izzy a Tracy llegando con el hermano mayor de Kari. Tai le incrusto su codo en las costillas al pelirrojo

- que tonterías dices Izzy! – exclamo el castaño nervioso.

-oye Izzy deberías de bailar un poco eh?- comento Tracy con sonrisa traviesa

- yo no quiero bailar…

- CHICAS!-grito de pronto la rubia – TENGO UN PELIRROJO HERMOSO CON GANAS DE DIVERTIRSE… SIN COMPROMISO!!- 5 chicas que parecían de unos 15 años se encontraban algo aburridas y al escuchar las palabras de Tracy salieron de inmediato en dirección a Izzy.

- que me van hacer?- pregunto el chico retrocediendo, las chicas agarraron a Izzy de los brazos y lo llevaron a la pista de baile…- NO!! AYUDENME!!

- eso fue tan raro- dijo Sora

- son chicas que quieren divertirse, Izzy la va a pasar increíble con ellas- explico Tracy- BUENO A BAILAR!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- debería irme, tengo que decirle algo a mi hermano…- decía TK observando su vaso.

- TK te prohíbo que me saques el cuerpo!- dijo Zoe- mejor dime ¿Qué te parecieron los chocolates que te regale?-

- no los he probado, estaba nervioso por el partido y apenas si pude comer-

- debes de tener hambre-

- si un poco- TK desvió sus ojos hacia Kari, la castaña se apartaba del grupo, parecía molesta…

- quieres que te de algo de comer?- pregunto la chica agarrando la cara de TK y obligándolo a mirarla a sus ojos azules.

- no gracias- contesto el chico, Zoe se acerco para darle un beso, pero TK se hecho para atrás- que haces?- pregunto confundido

- te iba a besar- contesto la chica

- y por que?-

- porque me gustas!- dijo ella alejándose de él y cruzando los brazos.

- oh pero Zoe… yo, no se si sea correcto-

- ¿Por qué?-

- no te ofendas, pero es que no me gustas… ¡eres una chica muy linda! Pero no…

- ya entendí- dijo la chica- no hay problema, podemos ser amigos- la chica se le aguaron los ojos- nunca me habían rechazado… pero no importa, no te sientas mal, no te tengo en rencor…

- estas hablando enserio?- pregunto el rubio

- por supuesto que no, de hecho te quiero estrangular ahora mismo, pero mañana se me pasara!- la pelinegra se alejo algo triste del rubio. TK aprovecho para acercarse a Kari.

- todo bien Kari?- pregunto al llegar

- Mas o menos- exclamo la chica – y tu que mas? ¿Divirtiéndote con Zoe?

- no, por que lo dices?- pregunto revolviéndose las manos nervioso

- me la encontré esta mañana y te iba a dar unos chocolates por el día de san Valentín… dime TK te gustaron sus chocolates?

- no los he probado… - Kari lo miro fastidiada – y creo que no los voy a probar- agrego de inmediato el chico.

- como digas…-

- Kari estas molesta por algo?- pregunto el chico

- puede ser-

- hice algo malo? Es por que te pedí un beso de la buena suerte?- Kari sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado en los vestidores

- no- contesto encogiéndose de hombros

- es por Zoe? – pregunto una vez mas- te molesta que este con ella?

- no!- mintió

- entonces?

- no estoy… molesta contigo TK- volvió a mentir- es… mi hermano… le molesta como vine vestida-

- le molesta? No lo entiendo, a mi me gusta!!- dijo el chico observando las piernas de Kari

- TK mi cara esta acá arriba- dijo ella algo roja, TK igual de sonrojado pidió disculpas.

- hay algo que pueda hacer para animarte?- le pregunto TK con la esperanza de animarla, pero enseguida se arrepintió al ver la cara traviesa de la chica…

- bueno, podrías bailar conmigo-le susurro

- bai… bailar?- tartamudeo el rubio- no estoy seguro-

- vamos!- exclamo la chica olvidando su molestia- esto es una fiesta y se supone que tenemos que bailar- la chica lo agarro de la mano y lo arrastro por la pista, TK algo aturdido se dejó llevar, evitando mirar a nadie… al instante sintió que Kari le agarro ambas manos, le coloco una en su cintura y le agarro la otra con dulzura.

- listo?- le pregunto la chica. TK la miró aterrado, sintió que el nervio de hace unas horas le regresaba al cuerpo.

- no-

- déjate llevar…

Después de varios segundos TK logró acostumbrarse a los movimientos y no resulto tan difícil como pensaba, se encontraba dando vueltas al ritmo de la música junto con Kari, ambos se sonreían nerviosos y sonrojados.

- como te sientes?- pregunto la chica

- se siente bien- dijo el chico

- ves que no era tan complicado!-

- mmju-

- TK con tanta prisa y tantas cosas se me olvido entregarte los chocolates por el día de san Valentín-

- me ibas a dar chocolates Kari?- pregunto el chico emocionado, la chica asintió.

- pero supongo que te los daré mañana

- seguro serán deliciosos…- le dijo en un susurro.

- pero no le digas a Yolei que no te los entregue hoy, porque después me mata…

- como digas- los dos quedaron en silencio mientras la música llegaba a su fin.

La siguiente canción fue mas movida y los que se encontraban ocupando la pista de baile comenzaron a saltar enloquecidos por la canción encerrando a TK y a Kari entre el bullicio y el desorden.

- también se me olvido otra cosa!- dijo Kari alzando la voz para que TK la pudiera escuchar por encima del creciente desorden.

- que cosa?- Kari miro por encima del hombre, debido al desorden y al tumulto de personas bailando tan alocadamente no pudo localizar a ninguno de sus amigos…

- esto- Kari se acerco y lo volvió a besar aquel día. El beso fue tan rápido como el primero y tomo desprevenido a TK y cuando quiso responderle la chica ya se había alejado- eso tampoco fue un beso de verdad, solo un beso de felicitaciones por el partido…

La castaña sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer, se unió a los demás en el desorden para ocultar su cara de TK y porque era muy divertido…

TK también se les unió y los dos comenzaron a saltar al ritmo de la canción.

- Rock puro!- comento Matt arrastrando a Sora al desorden

- oigan no me dejen y yo con quien bailo!- pregunto Davis. De pronto se le acerco Ichijouji- hey Ken ya se acabaron los bocadillos…

- enserio? Que mal!- dijo ken algo agitado. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara y parecía en otro mundo.

- estas bien?-

- de maravilla!- exclamo el pelinegro. Entonces Davis se percato de la caja de chocolates que llevaba en las manos.

- eso es…

- adoro el día de san Valentín!- lo interrumpió- y adoro a Yolei…-

- tu también!- pregunto el chico decepcionado

- Bailemos!- Ken arrastro a Davis a la pista, no muy lejos vieron a Izzy con cara de aterrado en medio de las chicas que no dejaban de tocarle el pecho o los brazo…

Después de dos canciones más TK ya se sentía algo cansado así que tomo a Kari de la mano y la saco de la pista de baile.

- que tal si salimos a tomar un poco de aire?- le pregunto el rubio rumbo a la salida, Kari algo aturdida y sin dejar de reír lo agarro de la camisa deteniéndolo en seco…

- tengo sed- se excuso la chica- pasemos por algo de tomar antes ¿vale?- dijo tomándolo del brazo.

El chico asintió y ambos recorrieron la incesa sala hasta llegar a una mesa cercana, llena de comida y de bebidas, parado tras la mesa un chico con el pelo puntiagudo los recibió.

- desean tomar algo?- pregunto el chico

- que hay?- pregunto el rubio

- de todo, gaseosas, jugos…- el chico se les acerco- y hasta licor…- les dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

- licor?- pregunto Kari simulando no haber escuchado – si me hermano me ve tomando licor me mata… ¿por cierto donde esta Tai?- pregunto la chica mirando para todos lados…

- mejor danos dos gaseosas – dijo el chico.

Cuando salieron los dos amigos sintieron el refrescante y frió viento de la noche japonesa…

- necesitaba tomar aire- dijo el chico respirando profundo, no eran los únicos que estaban afuera, varias parejas disfrutaban de la luz de la luna…

Kari con un poco de frió se interno entre los carros que se encontraba parqueaos al frente de la casa, se paseo un rato ante la mirada expectante de TK…

La chica se sentó en la parte delantera de un carro rojo algo apartado de los demás y se abrazo a si misma esperando a que TK la alcanzara.

- tienes frió?- le pregunto el chico observándola desde su posición algo apartada.

Los rayos de la luna la iluminaban, parecía una estrella mas, TK se quedo maravillado con ella, y entonces se percato de lo mucho que le gustaba su amiga…

- bastante- respondió sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- si quieres podemos entrar otra vez- propuso el rubio

- no, quedémonos aquí un rato mas- dijo mirando el cielo.

El chico se acerco al carro y se sentó junto a ella.

- estas brillando Kari- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kari lo miro divertida…

- es la luna- comento en un susurro- lo se porque tus ojos también están brillando y se ven hermosos y mas azules que de costumbre…-Kari dio un suspiro y se levanto del carro para quedar de frente a TK- te voy hacer una pregunta y por favor respóndeme con sinceridad

- dime…

- Zoe- dijo la chica con cautela y enseguida TK comprendió la situación- parece que le gustas-

- si eso parece- contesto TK mirándola a los ojos- que lastima que no le pueda corresponder… parece una chica divertida-

Kari parecía estar pensando en las siguientes palabras que debía decir…

- me alegra que no te guste Zoe- dijo por fin.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio, quería escucharla

- no me hagas decírtelo- le contesto ella sonrojada. TK también se sonrojo, pero no quería detenerse allí, después de avanzar tanto ya no podía retroceder…

- entonces… muéstramelo- se atrevió a decirle.

Kari se le acerco por tercera vez ese día, rozó sus labios con los del rubio, TK hizo ademán de besarla, pero ella, indecisa se aparto unos centímetros…

Ambos rieron divertidos, sonrojados cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se besaron…

Aquello no se podía comparar con los dos besos anteriores, TK por fin le podía responder a la chica y sus lenguas se habían conocido por primera vez…

Cuando se separaron TK sintió que se quemaba y que su cara mostraba un alarmante color rojizo, pero se tranquilizo al ver que Kari estaba igual de sonrojada, ambos volvieron a reír divertidos con la respiración algo agitada…

Cuando por fin se calmaron el chico tuvo el valor de hablarle.

- y ese beso?- pregunto fingiendo estar desconcertado- fue de buena suerte o de felicitaciones…

- no TK, ese si fue un beso- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros- solo un beso…

- pues me gusto ese beso…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**EN EL ANTERIOR CAP ESCRIBI QUE ESTE SERIA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, PERO HE DECIDIDO SEGUIR CON EL FIC, PUES SE ME HAN OCURRIDO NUEVAS IDEAS**

**LA OTRA PARTE ME CONCENTRARIA MAS EN MATT Y SORA Y REGRESARIA MIMI QUE ES UN PERSONAJE CON EL QUE ME QUERIA METER, PERO AL FINAL ME DECIDI POR JOE, PERO AHORA QUIERO INVOLUCRARLA**

**MIENTRAS TANTO OJALA LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y DEJEN REVIEWS PARA VER SI LA CONTINUO PRONTO**

**BYE CUIDENSE MUCHO!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**GEACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SALUDES A TODOS**

**AKI LES DEJO EL SGTE CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DIGAMOS QUE DEPUES DE ESTE CAP Y DEL SGTE QUE VIENE, ME CONCENTRARE MAS EN TAI, SORA, MATT, IZZY, JOE Y MIMI.**

* * *

**Un dia nublado para un dia triste.**

La noche caía fría y oscura sobre los chicos, al estar apartados de la casa la luz apenas los iluminaba, pero Kari lo prefería así…

- tienes frió? ¿Seguro que no quieres entrar?- le pregunto una vez mas preocupado por ella.

- no- respondió Kari – de hecho creo que hace algo de calor- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y las mejillas enrojecidas, hace ya varios minutos que su cara llevaba ese color rojizo, pero no le dio importancia.

TK agarro sus manos y las observo en silencio.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto Kari

- estoy pensando en lo mucho que me gustas- le susurro aun con la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas.

- eres lindo- comento la chica mirándolo divertida- tu también me gustas- le confeso sin mas preocupaciones, quería besarlo nuevamente, al parecer TK leyó sus pensamientos, porque levanto la mirada y se acerco tímidamente para volverla a besar…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El pasillo estaba iluminado por pequeñas lámparas colgadas en las paredes, el suelo era cubierto por una alfombra roja algo desgastada y vieja, la pared estaba adornada con papal tapiz amarillo que le daba un toque brillante al segundo piso…

- Matt ¿seguro que esto es correcto?- pregunto la pelirroja aforrándose al brazo de su novio.

- no lo creo, pero me muero por estar contigo…- le dijo el besándola tiernamente en los labios

Sin embargo la pelirroja siguió algo preocupada y mirando nerviosa para todos lados...

- Sora- le hablo Matt- no te preocupes, Tracy no se va a dar cuenta de nada, ella se desapareció de allá abajo-

- si, ya lo note…- "también Tai" quiso decir, pero al sentir una punzada dolorosa en la barriga decidió no mencionarlo-¿Sabes algo Matt?, te dije que podía llegar a ser una chica mala y no lo estoy cumpliendo, me comporto como una miedosa…- Sora llevo a su novio hasta la pared

- a mi me gustas mucho así – dijo el rubio divertido, mientras su espalda chocaba con el muro...

- Matt silencio!- le ordeno la pelirroja antes de devorarle la boca a su novio…

- también me gusta esto- dijo el chico llevando su mano derecha a la espalda de ella para acariciarla, de pronto sintió los labios en su cuello…- aquí no! – el chico la tomo de la cintura y entre besos y caricias entraron al primer cuarto que encontraron…

La habitación estaba oscura y los chicos no se percataron de la decoración ni nada por el estilo. Matt cerro la puerta con brusquedad después de haber entrando, apoyo a Sora contra la puerta de madera y siguió con su tarea de besarla apasionadamente. La pelirroja llevo sus manos a la espalda del chico y lo acerco mas a ella, se sentía volando, disfrutaba de cada caricia, sintió como Matt bajaba hasta su cuello, sentía su lengua sus besos…

- Auch!! Matt no me muerdas- exclamo la chica abriendo los ojos de golpe, el chico no respondió siguió concentrado en el cuello de la pelirroja mientras paseaba sus manos por su cuerpo, de pronto dejo de sentir que Sora le correspondiera a sus caricias…

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto despegando sus labios del cuello de ella. Sora parecía haber visto un fantasma.

- no estamos solos!- le dijo la chica al oído de Matt en un leve susurro

- a no?- Matt se separo de ella lentamente

- por supuesto que no- dijo una tercera voz conocida- este cuarto ya esta ocupado!!- Matt se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Tai y Tracy acomodados en la cama, Tai no tenía su chaqueta y tenia la ropa algo arrugada. Tracy estaba algo agitada y con el pelo alborotado…

Matt los miró por un momento algo incomodo por la situación…

- y entonces…- comenzó el castaño desde la cama - ¿Qué hacen aquí adentro?-

Matt y Sora se miraron algo nerviosos pidiendo auxilio…

- oh pues estábamos…- comenzó Matt con la explicación – paseando…

- SI!- salto Sora de inmediato- paseando!!! Tienes una casa hermosa Tracy!!- le felicito la chica - y ustedes que hacían?

Tracy se rió divertida y se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa picara...

- nosotros también paseábamos- dijo la rubia

- es cierto, me estaba enseñando esta habitación- agrego Tai- cuando vi la cama, me dijo que era la mas cómoda y suave de toda la casa y yo quise probarla… tenia razón es muy cómoda y placentera- se burlo Tai mientras daba pequeños saltos en el colchón- ¿quieren probarla con nosotros? Podemos hacer un lindo cuarteto, la cama es muy grande…

Matt miro a Tai y luego a Tracy…

- un cuarteto?- pregunto dando un paso hacia el colchón

- MATT NO!!- dijo a los gritos la pelirroja

- bueno tu te lo pierdes- le dijo Tai mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la ventana- hace calor aquí o es mi impresión?-El joven Kamiya abrió la ventana y respiro el aire fresco que invadía a la habitación.

- mejor nos vamos- dijo Sora mientras trataba de agarrar la mano de su novio para sacarlo de allí

- ¿que rayos es eso?- pregunto de pronto Tai inclinándose en la ventana para ver mejor, su cara había tomado un tono fantasmal y sus ojos denotaban primero confusión y después enfado, al instante Matt, Sora y Tracy alarmados por la actitud del chico llegaron junto a él, miraron por la ventana y vieron a varias personas afuera de la casa, pero Tai miraba una en especial...

- pero si son...- exclamaba Matt sorprendido

- ¿QUE HACES? ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES? TAKERU TAKASHI SUELTA A MI HERMANA YA!!!- Grito Tai a todo pulmón- DEJA DE BESARLA!!- Tai monto un pie dispuesto a saltar por la ventana.

- Tai no!! es el segundo piso!- dijo Sora agarrándolo por la cintura- no puedes saltar!- la chica tiro hacia atrás evitando que Tai cometiera una tontería...

Tai parecía un loco, se deshizo de los brazos de Sora que rodeaban su cintura y salio corriendo de la habitación, los tres chicos se miraron nerviosos y segundos después salieron corriendo detrás de Tai.

- TK!! TK!!- gritaba Tai mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, llamando la atención de los asistentes- NI ANGEMON TE SALVARA DE ESTA TE LO JURO!!!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- es tu hermano!- dijo TK espantado, ambos chicos habían escuchado los gritos del castaño en la ventana- bueno fue un placer ser tu novio durante estos cinco minutos, pero tengo que irme, mi vida corre peligro...- TK dijo esto a toda prisa mientras miraba espantado hacia todos lados buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

- TK no te preocupes yo puedo controlar a Tai, es mi hermano- le dijo la chica impidiendo que TK huyera.

De pronto las puertas de la casa se abrieron bruscamente y en el umbral apareció un Tai furioso, atrás lo seguían Sora, Tracy, Matt y los invitados a la fiesta que querían presenciar el espectáculo.

- ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!!!- Le grito desde la entrada el castaño, la entrada estaba algo apartada de donde estaba TK, pero el chico lo pudo escuchar perfectamente...

- pensándolo bien, no lo puedo controlar...CORRE!!- dijo Kari

TK a toda aprisa salio disparado, corría entre los carros parqueados, sintió las pisadas de Tai a lo lejos

- Tai compórtate- pidió su hermana tratando de evitar que Tai alcanzara a TK, el hermano mayor la ignoro y la rebaso con facilidad, su mirada estaba puesta en el rubio...

- Tai cálmate, podemos hablar como personas civilizadas!- le rogó el rubio mientras corría, Tai era mucho mas rápido que el y recortaba las distancias...

- civilizadas? lo único que quiero es estrangularte...- TK se refugio detrás de un carro negro, los dos chicos comenzaron a perseguirse en círculos alrededor del carro y Tai cansado de dar vueltas, se monto encima del automóvil y salto directo a TK, el rubio lo esquivo y busco refugio en Kari, coloco a la chica como escudo...

- se un hombre y enfréntame ahora mismo- le ordeno Tai- no te escondas detrás de mi hermana...

- es cierto TK, se un hombre y no te escondas detrás de una chica- le recomendó Matt algo decepcionado por la actitud cobarde de su hermano menor.

- Matt sino me ayudas, no hables!- dijo TK ocultándose detrás de Kari

- Tai madura!- exigió kari

- Kari ¿como pudiste dejarte besar por este bueno para nada...- decía Tai tratando de rodear a Kari y alcanzar su objetivo.

- derrote a devimon, gracias a angemon gabumon llego a su etapa mega, protegí a kari y ayude a derrotar a piedmon y repetí como niño elegido...

- cállate, ahora me lo vienes echar en cara, me lo estas cobrando metiéndote con mi hermana... no lo puedo creer!! MI HERMANA Y EL HERMANO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO!! ESTO ES INCREIBLE!!!- les grito Tai rojo del enfado y agarrándose la cabeza.

- yo en verdad quiero a tu hermana- exclamo TK algo avergonzado por la presencia de tantas personas, todos habían formado un círculo alrededor de los tres chicos.

- yo también lo quiero- dijo Kari- Tai me gusta TK, por favor, ambos nos queremos, ya deja esta ridiculez-

- te juro- agrego TK- que la voy a proteger siempre, como lo haces tu! no voy a deja que le hagan daño... y la voy a querer y no la voy hacer sufrir...

- Tai tu también tienes novia, ya acepta la relación de estos dos!- exclamo Sora.

Tai miro para todos lados, parecía pensar la situación, vio a TK y a Kari tomados de las manos...

- Mi hermana y el hermano de mi mejor amigo!- exclamo feliz y extendiendo los brazos para abrazar a los dos chicos- esto es increíble!!-

Todos respiraron aliviados cuando Tai abrazo a ambos chicos.

- que bueno que lo aceptaste Tai- le dijo Kari estrechando dulcemente a su hermano

- eee Tai me estas asfixiando!- exclamó TK, sintiendo como el brazo derecho de Tai se enrollaba fuertemente alrededor de su cuello.

- lo se TK, lo se- dijo agarrando a TK con mas fuerza de la necesaria, pero después de unos segundos lo soltó y le estrecho la mano amigablemente- mas te vale que la protejas.

- bueno ya que el espectáculo termino... HAY QUE SEGUIR BAILANDO!!- exclamo Tracy haciendo que todos regresaran a la casa

- pero si tu no estabas bailando- comento Sora mientras regresaban a dentro

- tu tampoco- le respondió Tracy, las chicas se miraron retadoras por un momento

- lo de hace un momento... ya sabes en la habitación...

- nunca paso- aclaro rubia

- totalmente de acuerdo- aseguro la pelirroja

- no por favor, no quiero regresar allí!!- suplicaba un Izzy desesperado mientras las chicas lo arrastraban de nuevo hacia la casa.

Aquella mañana TK Takashi se había levantado tarde debido a la fiesta que había tenido el día anterior. Cuando estuvo totalmente despierto se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, para empezar el día. Estaba feliz, tenía muchos planes para ese domingo que incluían a Kari Kamiya, tomó una ducha y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo para comenzar su mañana, pero no esperaba lo que vio a continuación…

- mama- llamo TK mientras llegaba al comedor, en el apartamento había un tercero, sentado frente a la mesa de madera, era un hombre bajito, de pelo negro y corte militar, su tez era blanca y tenia unos ojos oscuros detrás de una gruesas gafas.

- TK buenos días- dijo su mama saliendo de la cocina- no te he presentado al señor Shoto ¿cierto?- TK negó con la cabeza – hijo este es el señor Shoto Haruka, es un compañero de trabajo-

El tal Shoto se levanto y le tendió la mano amigablemente.

- hace rato que tenia ganas de conocerte TK, tu mama me ha contado mucho sobre ti- TK le dio la mano aun sin poder entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, en la mesa habían tres platos "¿acaso ese señor iba a desayunar con ellos?"

- bueno desayunemos…- la mujer sirvió jugo de naranja en tres vasos diferentes, su mano temblaba ligeramente, estaba nerviosa ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa?

- mama te encuentras bien?- Natsuko Takashi parecía sorprendida por la pregunta de su hijo, pero cambio su cara y le brindo una sonrisa- estoy de maravilla TK-

Los tres desayunaron en silencio, a veces el señor intentaba poner un tema de conversación y su mama hacia hasta lo imposible para que TK diera su comentario y se relacionara con su amigo…

Cuando el fastidioso desayuno llego a su fin Shoto Haruka se levanto de la mesa y se despidió cortésmente de TK, su mama lo acompaño hasta la puerta, el rubio se quedo sentado confundido en la mesa.

- ese señor- empezó a decir cuando su mama estuvo por fin devuelta – el…

- el es una gran persona- interrumpió- y es muy importante para mi- Natsuko se sentó frente a el, lo miro suplicante- espero que te cayera bien, es muy simpático…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- puede que no sea nada serio, además tu mama tiene todo el derecho de salir con otras personas, esta divorciada- dijo Kari tratando de calmar al rubio

- pero es que… es tan raro… es mi mama- explico el chico, se sentó al lado de su novia, los dos estaban sentados en el verde césped de un parque bajo un árbol enorme- ella nunca había hecho algo así, ella siempre trabajaba me entiendes? no tenia tiempo para esas cosas, siempre preocupada por mi y… ahora aparece ese tipo de la noche a la mañana…

- TK no crees que tu mama se merece una segunda oportunidad, todos tienen derecho a empezar de nuevo- le decía la chica

- si, supongo que si… ella ha hecho tantas cosas por mi, digo siempre estaba allí para apoyarme, me lava la ropa, me prepara la comida, hace todo y mas es la mejor!... tal vez ella… tal vez tenga que… ya sabes apoyarla…- A TK se le enredaban las palabras, le costaba tanto decir aquello, no quería apoyarla, no podía- aunque signifique que nunca mas volveré a ver a mis padres juntos, ya sabes tener una familia de nuevo-Kari lo miro con ternura…

- todos tenemos una familia, tus padres y Matt son tu familia y aunque tal vez estén un poco separados siempre se van a querer…

- lo se- TK suspiro dolido, no podia creer que su mama estubiera saliendo con ese tipo- sabes que es lo peor…

- ¿Qué?

- pasaron la noche juntos, cuando llegue en la madrugada el ya estaba alli, OSEA ES MI MAMA YO NO PUEDO IMAGINARME…

- entonces no lo hagas!- se adelanto la chica. Ya sabia a lo que se referia TK- no te lo imagines-

Los dos novios disfrutaron de aquella refrescante tarde, pasearon por el parque, hablaron de cosas sin sentido, caminaron sin rumbo fijo y se olvidaron por un breve momento de la realidad.

Los siguientes días fueron algo raros. Tai no dejaba de molestarlo con preguntas y sugerencias incomodas, cada vez que quería salir con Kari era examinado por el hermano mayor de la chica, mientras tanto Matt se ponía fastidioso burlándose de su hermano menor, por otro lado los felicitaron por su relación y poco después se enteraron que Yolei y Ken también salían, Davis algo traumatizado le costó aceptar las dos relaciones. Cada vez que las parejas estaban juntas el heredero del valor se ponía furioso o de mal humor, aunque poco a poco su actitud fue mejorando y ahora solo trataba de ignorar la situación. En casa las cosas se iban tornando extrañas, su mama solía salir mas a menudo con el tal Shoto y a veces el tipo le llevaba regalos a TK, quien no dudaba en tirarlos a la basura o dejarlos en algún lugar para que se llenaran de polvos, la relación de su mama con ese inesperado sujeto llevó a TK a la desesperación…

El día había comenzado nublado, el cielo estaba gris a pesar de ser medio día y los rayos del sol se mantenían ocultos.

- esto es malo, así no podremos reunirnos- dijo preocupado Tai- si el clima sigue como esta lo mas seguro es que nos toque cancelar la reunión-

- pero Tai… hemos pasado toda la semana preparándonos para ir a la playa, no podemos cancelarlo a ultima hora…-replico Kari molesta, aunque sabia que los fuertes vientos provocarían olas enormes.

De pronto el timbre del teléfono les llamo la atención.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunto Tai- a! hola Izzy… si estoy de acuerdo lo mejor es cancelar todo, si, ¿el informe?... ¿Cuál informe? Tu dijiste que lo ibas hacer… bueno ya voy para… si, YA VOY!!

- ¿ que pasa?- pregunto Kari cuando Tai colgó el teléfono.

- era Izzy, ahora que no vamos a la playa pretende que me ponga hacer un informe sobre algo de la presidencia, ni modo me toca a ir la casa Izumi o sino me toca hacerlo a mi y eso ni loco- mientras decía esto Tai se colocaba la chaqueta- espero llegar a la casa Izzy antes de que empiece a llover… Kari puedes llamarles a todos y avisar que ya no vamos…-

- pero Tai…- la chica no pudo reclamar, Tai ya se había marchado- y ahora que hago?-

Kari tomo asiento y agarro el teléfono, marco cada número para cancelarles a sus amigos…

- alo se encuentra Yolei?- pregunto la chica después de haber llamado a Davis, Ken, Sora y Joe.

- un momento- le dijeron al otro lado de la línea… Segundos después Yolei estaba al teléfono.

- Yolei, quería avisarte que quedó cancelada la ida a playa, esta a punto de llover y el viento debe formar unas olas enormes…

- estoy de acuerdo…- dijo Yolei, aunque había algo raro en ella, su tono no era el alegre y burlón de siempre

- te pasa algo?-

- si- contesto con simpleza

- te peleaste con Ken- adivino la chica- no puedo creer que te hayas vuelto a pelear con Ken si apenas se acaban de reconciliar de…

- no es eso Kari- interrumpió Yolei- es otra cosa… nos vemos, me están llamando, adiós…

- Yolei… Yolei espera!!! - Llamo Kari, pero era demasiado tarde, la chica ya se había colgado.

Kari quedo intranquila, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?, observo por la ventana de su cuarto el tiempo, las nubes negras volvían todo oscuro, estaba a punto de llover, tenia ganas de ir al departamento de su amigo y averiguar el motivo de su actitud, pero no podía mojarse…

Volvió a tomar el teléfono esta vez con la intención de llamar a su novio, marcó ágilmente el numero de la casa de TK y espero a que contestaran… sonó y sonó pero nadie le respondía… La castaña decidida se levantó, iría al edificio a ver que le pasaba a Yolei y de paso avisarle a TK que la salida se había cancelado…

Había comenzado a tronar cuando la chica parqueo su bicicleta a las afueras del edificio, dio unos pasos en dirección a la entrada, pero un rubio conocido salía del lugar, estaba furioso y triste.

- buenos días Matt!- saludo Kari. No recibió respuesta, el rubio paso al lado de ella ignorándola por completo, esa actitud le hizo recordar al Matt frio y solitario de hace unos años. El rubio se alejo caminando en medio del fuerte viento que revolvía su pelo rubio.

- ¿pero que le pasa?- se pregunto Kari mirando la figura alejándose cada vez mas, la castaña observo el edificio, tenia un mal presentimiento.

Kari olvido a Matt y entro al edificio. No tardo en llamar a la puerta de Yolei, toco varias veces hasta que por fin le abrieron…

- Kari… pero que haces aquí- dijo la chica sorprendida- esta a punto de llover…

- te oí mal por teléfono- contesto Kari encogiendo los hombros- soy tu amiga y si te sientes mal puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, siempre voy a estar allí…

- gracias- dijo con sinceridad- no tenías porque molestarte…

- puedo pasar?- Pregunto Kari algo agotada por manejar la bicicleta.

- no, ya que estas aquí, es mejor que sigas…- le dijo Yolei, su voz sonaba temblorosa, con su mano derecha señalo hacia el techo- ve allá arriba, a la azotea, allí esta tu respuesta- Yolei cerro la puerta y Kari quedo confundida, respiro hondo y se dirigió a la azotea, no sabia si el ascensor la llevaría al techo del edificio, así que tomo las escaleras.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido que dejaba ver lo oxidada que estaba. Apenas dio un paso hacia fuera, el viento la azoto con violencia, le revolvió el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, su ropa se movía y el aire frío le invadió los pulmones.

La azotea del edificio estaba llena cosas inútiles, había varias antenas en el centro del techo, pero debido al viento y a los rayos que caían, Kari no considero prudente acercarse demasiado. Siguió explorando el lugar y entonces lo vio. TK estaba en el borde del edificio, como si fuera alguien dispuesto a saltar, estaba de espaldas, y tenía la mirada gacha…

- TK!- llamo Kari con el corazón en la boca; corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y lo jalo del brazo, lo empujo hacia atrás. El chico cayo al suelo- que crees que haces? Te pudiste haber caído o el viento te pudo hacer perder el equilibrio…- Kari cayo de repente, TK estaba triste, aun tirado en el suelo agacho la cabeza y no se preocupo por levantarse, Kari se sento frente a el- dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-…-

- TK, te estoy hablando…

- sabia que ese tipo no iba a traer nada bueno- comento por fin. Su voz sonaba dolida y estaba llena de rencor.

- a que te refieres?- le pregunto Kari temiendo lo peor

- a ese Shoto Haruka- quedo en silencio, esta vez Kari no pregunto nada- mi mama se casa, en tres meses, ese tipo va a ser mi padrastro-

- no es tan malo- musito la chica

- la boda va a ser en Francia, en agosto, pero nos toca viajar antes para que mis abuelos lo conozcan- siguió con el relato

- pues… tendrás que pedir permiso para viajar, no creo que te lo nieguen ya estando tan cerca de las vacaciones de verano- explico la chica respirando agitadamente

- no voy a pedir permiso… no voy regresar-

-…-Kari agacho la mirada entristecida, ya se lo esperaba.

- después de tantos problemas me acomode en una vida fácil, estaba cerca de mi hermano, de papa, de ustedes y otra vez me toca partir, irme lejos… ya es algo común-

- Francia no es tan mal lugar- exclamo Kari ignorando el nudo en la garganta. A pesar de tener los ojos llorosos intentaba sonreírle, intentaba consolarlo- recuerdas? Me encanta Francia! Y ahora… tendré una excusa para ir allá…

TK por primera vez levanto la mirada y Kari pensó que tenia los ojos mas lindos que había visto en su vida.

- juro que volveré, algún día vendré a Japón de nuevo- le dijo con la voz ronca

- no prometas algo así, todavía no te haz ido…- dijo la chica

- lo siento tanto-

- yo también lo siento- Los dos se abrazaron en el suelo, en silencio, evitando soltar alguna lagrima para hacerlo menos difícil. Lo único que TK le susurro a Kari, fue la promesa de volverla a ver.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Francia? Eso es… muy lejos- exclamo Sora

- es lo mas estupido que se le ha ocurrido a mi mama- afirmo Matt golpeando el mostrador de la floristería Takenouchi- no se lo voy a perdonar!-

- Matt… ella es…

- me va a separar de TK- dijo lleno de enfado, su pelo alborotado le cubrían sus ojos azules- después de todo lo que ha pasado, todo estaba bien, las cosas eran mas fáciles con TK en Odaiba, la vida era mas alegre y ahora se lo vuelve a llevar solo porque se casa con un tipo…-

- …tu mama- termino la frase – ella es tu mama- repitió- la vas a perdonar… tienes que hacerlo-

- claro que no! Y sabes algo mas? Voy a pelear… voy a evitar que se lleve a TK, mi papa lo puede hacer, TK se quedar con nosotros aquí en Japón, Sora te lo juro haré lo que sea para que no se valla!!- sentencio Matt, mientras que afuera la tormenta por fin llegaba.

* * *

**SE QUE ME PASE, NO ME SENTI COMODA CON EL CAP PORQUE PARA MI ESTA CORTO Y REALMENTE NO ESTABA INSPIRADA, LA PRIMERA PARTE LA DE TAI PERSIGUIENDO A TK SI LA HABIA ESCRITO HACE RATO, LO DEMAS Y SI ME COSTO UN POCO PORQUE AL PRINCIPIO TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE Y AHORA TK SALE LO DEL MATRIMONIO...**

**POBRES TK Y KARI, LES LLEGO EL MOMENTO PARA QUE SUFRAN, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y SUS OPINIONES **

**BYE Y CUIDENSE MUCHO.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA ATODOS**

**MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS... ES ENSERIO, ME ANIMAN PARA ESCRIBIR A LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE...**

**PERDON POR NO HABER ACTULIZADO RAPIDO, PERO ENTRE AL COLEGIO Y DE INMEDIATO LA INSPIRACION SE APAGO! SE ESFUMO, DESAPARECIO Y NO SE DONDE BUSCARLA, PERO BUENO ESTE SABADO DE CARNAVAL EN BARRANQUILLA ME INSPIRO Y YA TRAJE EL FINAL...**

* * *

**COMO DUELE CRECER**

Era una fría tarde primaveral de la última semana de marzo, habían pasado varios días desde su encuentro con Kari, trataba de encontrar una solución una salida que no fuera dolorosa, pero la verdad, era que no tenia ni idea de cómo acabaría su relación.

TK agarraba entre sus manos un pequeño calendario adornado con dibujitos de pelotas de basket, tenia tres meses y medio antes de marcharse a vivir junto con su madre a Francia.

Desde ese día que se entero de su viaje no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con sus amigos, solo podía charlar con ellos en el colegio, en el descanso o unos minutos después de clases antes de que cada uno se fuera a su hogar.

Todo esto se debía a los cambios que estaba sufriendo su vida, se pasaba las horas junto con su madre en fastidiosas oficinas para sacar varios papeles y poder mudarse legalmente a Paris y para el colmo le habían conseguido un profesor de francés para que aprendiera el idioma, sin embargo le quitaba el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre.

No había podido estar a solas con Kari, ni pasar una tarde divertida con sus amigos, tampoco sabia que era lo que pretendía Matt, según Sora, su hermano se comportaba de manera extraña, a TK le preocupaba su hermano mayor, su partida le estaba dando muy duro…

El sonido de unos golpes lo devolvieron a la realidad, tocaban la puerta, TK se extraño, apenas eran las 3:00 en punto y su profesor de francés llegaría a las 4.

Tras abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que no era su profesor ni mucho menos.

- Matt que haces aquí?- pregunto TK. Matt entro sin ningún permiso al departamento y se dirigió al comedor, estaba cargando con todo tipo de papeles, tiró las hojas de forma desordenada en la mesa circular y respiro profundo para comenzar a hablar.

- ya esta… felicítame!- exclamo con una sonrisa-lo he logrado, ya no tendrás que viajar a Francia…

- a no?- pregunto TK sin entender nada, se sentó en una de las sillas de madera en la mesa junto a Matt- ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto TK señalando las hojas que estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar.

- son cláusulas, es algo complicado- dijo Matt- mira, esta es la firma de papa, este papel dice que mama no tiene derecho de llevarte fuera del país sin consentimiento de papa, así que si mi mama insiste en alejarte de nosotros podremos poner una demanda o y podrías venir a vivir conmigo y con papa ¿no te parece genial?- termino el chico con una sonrisa.

-…-

- ya no te iras, te quedaras con los hombres, podremos vivir juntos…

- Matt…- llamo TK. No parecía contento.

- ¿Qué pasa? Cambia la cara, esto es una excelente noticia…

- es que no lo entiendes- exclamo TK interrumpiéndolo.

- el que no entiende eres tu. Ya no te vas lejos TE QUEDAS AQUÍ…

- escúchame Matt por favor- exigió Tk comenzando a perder la paciencia- ¿demandar a mama? ¿que hijo demanda a su madre?... es cierto que no me quiero ir, pero también es cierto que no me puedo quedar, tengo que ir con mi mama, no la puedo dejar sola en estos momentos, ella ha estado conmigo siempre, es lo mas preciado para mi… también te quiero a ti y a papa, pero ya ustedes están juntos. Papa te tiene a ti y yo no puedo abandonar a mi madre… nunca a pesar de que cometa errores- a TK le costaba tanto decirle eso a su hermano, pero ya había tomado la decisión y no podía retractarse por mas que le costara- no hay vuelta atrás… me voy…

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto el rubio respirando agitado, miraba a su hermano menor desconcertado, le había costado tanto conseguir esos papeles y ahora TK le salía con esto- no puedes decir eso ¿te estas dando cuenta que ya no nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto

- si nos volveremos a ver, creceremos y yo algún día regresare aquí contigo y papa, pero primero esta mama- sentencio

- no! Ella se va a casar, nos va a separar otra vez porque se va a casar con ese tipo- replico Matt- antepone su bienestar antes que el de sus hijos-

- claro que no, tu no entiendes nada…- recrimino el hermano menor- mi mama no se va a Francia porque se case…

- NO ME INTERESA SABER LAS EXCUSAS… SOLO SE QUE TE VAS Y YA NO VOLVERE A VERTE!!

- no seas tan dramático- pidió el chico. Matt lo ignoro se levanto con brusquedad y a toda prisa salio del departamento. TK algo desanimado por la discusión se quedo jugando con los papeles que Matt había dejado en la mesa y que ahora quedaban olvidados.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- A matt le esta dando duro lo del viaje de TK- comento Tai mientras jugaba con las flores que Sora utilizaba en su arreglo floral.

- mmju, se tomó la molestia de ir a un juzgado y sacar unos papeles para que TK no se fuera- le informo la pelirroja concentrándose en la planta

Sora tenia el entrecejo fruncido mientras acomodaba las flores, Tai se la quedo mirando distraído, le encantaba hacer eso, le encantaba mirarla y aunque se sintiera mal por desearla tanto no podía evitarlo, siempre la había querido y al no tenerla se conformaba con observarla, allí, los dos solos…

- te esta quedando genial- exclamo Tai para cambiar de conversación- eso de decorar es lo tuyo…

- en verdad lo crees?- pregunto Sora algo sonrojada.

- por supuesto, tienes un talento para esas cosas, tus arreglos me llaman la atención y hacen que me gusten las flores y eso que soy un hombre muy varonil…- Sora le brindo una sonrisa divertida.

- gracias, ojala el cliente piense lo mismo, me he tardado toda esta semana en diseñarlo, pensar que debo ponerle y eso…- Le comentaba la chica, pero se vio interrumpida, la puerta se abrió y Matt entro en la trastienda llena de flores, antes que la puerta se cerrara detrás del rubio, Sora alcanzo a ver la mirada reprochadora de su madre.

- Matt!- exclamo Sora sorprendida por verlo frente a ella-pensé que ibas a ir a casa de TK…

- FUI A CASA DE TK!- Dijo con el tono de voz mas alto de lo necesario.

- supongo que te fue mal…-exclamo Tai burlándose del rubio.

- sabes algo?! NO tengo tiempo ni humor para tus tonterías- le dijo enfadado

- hey! Enójate todo lo que quieras con TK o tu mama, pero no te la cobres conmigo. Yo solo intento verle el lado bueno a las cosas…

- A VECES LAS COSAS NO TIENEN UN LADO BUENO!- replico el rubio- Y PERDONAME POR NO SER TAN ANIMADO COMO TU, PERO LAS DEMAS PERSONAS TIENEN PROBLEMAS Y NO TIENEN TIEMPO PARA BURLAS!!!

- Matt baja el tono de voz… mi mama te puede escuchar…- le pidió Sora- además no tienes porque gritar!

- claro que no!- dijo tratando de controlarse, pero no pudo- PERDONAME BIEN! SOLO SE QUE MI HERMANO SE VA LEJOS…

- ¿dime que pasó?- pregunto la pelirroja

- TK Se va… le importo un bledo lo que pueda pasar conmigo… prefiere a mama…

- la mama de uno es algo sagrado- comento Sora

- es cierto yo daría todo por mi mama…- añadió Tai

- ¿a si? "la mama de uno es sagrado"?- repitió Matt irónico- COMO SABERLO YO NO TUBE MAMA…

- ya basta Matt baja la voz!!!- le pidió Sora.

- lo siento- Matt apoyo la espalda en la pared y maldijo por lo bajo, lo peor de todo era que no sabia con quien enfadarse, con su mama por llevarse tan lejos a TK o con su propio hermano por haberlo rechazado, de pronto sintió las manos de Sora en sus hombros.

- todo va e estar bien, lo vas a superar, yo te voy a ayudar- le dijo la chica- ya no estas solo, ahora todo es diferente- Matt rodeo a su novia por la cintura y la abrazo fuerte…

- yo también te voy apoyar- exclamo Tai observando incomodo la escena. Matt se lo quedo mirando por encima del hombro de la pelirroja- pero no esperes que te de un abrazo-

- no necesito tus abrazos Tai- le contesto en forma de broma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El lápiz paseaba por la hoja, dibujaba todo tipo de formas, círculos, triángulos y hasta un pequeño gato, al final terminó borrando todo y escribió el nombre de TK una vez más.

Eran los primeros días de abril y Kari apenas había podido disfrutar de los hermosos días que traía la primavera…

Pensaba en muchas cosas, en los deberes, en los exámenes, en su familia, en sus amigos y en su novio.

TK en Francia y ella en Tokio, los dos en continentes diferentes, eso era un problema, al principio intentaba evitar pensar en aquellos temas dolorosos, no quería imaginarse la separación, solo se dedicaba a pasar el tiempo con él o simplemente observarlo a lo lejos como estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento durante la aburrida clase de filosofía. Allí un puesto mas allá del suyo TK miraba fijo la explicación en el tablero y ella lo miraba a el…

¿Qué tenia que hacer para que su relación no terminara por la distancia? Se preguntaba una y otra vez si en verdad se querían tanto como para que sus sentimientos sobrevivan tanto tiempo, sin embargo, allí en medio de la clase mas aburrida de todo el curso estuvo conciente de lo mucho que le gustaba aquel rubio de ojos azules y mientras su profesora hablaba sobre Aristóteles, ella se prometió no olvidarlo a pesar de todo…

El timbre sonó indicando el descanso, todos los estudiantes, adormilados por permanecer sentados durante una hora escuchando las teorías de Aristóteles, terminaron saliendo antes que la profesora…

- nunca antes me había aburrido tanto- comentaba Davis estirándose.

- eso mismo dijiste en la clase de historia…- comento Kari retadora

- y en la clase de física…- agrego TK

- y en la de quimi…-

- ya se- corto Davis- es que no tienen nada de interesante…

Cuando llegaron al comedor vieron a los superiores sentados en la misma mesa de siempre.

- hola- saludaron al unísono. Solo Yolei e Izzy se tomaron la molestia de devolverles el saludo, mientras que Tai, Sora y Matt los ignoraron olímpicamente.

- dijimos hola!- aviso Davis molesto por la poca atención que recibía.

- si si si… ya escuchamos!- dijo Matt sin mirarles

- ¿Qué están viendo?- pregunto TK señalando la D-terminal que Tai sujetaba con sus manos.

- la más grande estupidez del mundo- contesto Sora indignada. Entonces Izzy se dispuso a explicar lo que pasaba.

- es que hace unos días, una chica…

- no sabemos si es mujer!- replico Sora de inmediato.

- hace unos días, una PERSONA- rectifico Izzy- escribió un mensaje a todos los correos de los estudiantes mostrando una foto de Haruta Mikendo rascándose la nariz…

- que asco- comento Kari- pero como pueden mandar una foto como esa…

- y quien es esa Haruta?- pregunto Davis

- ella va a mi mismo salón- informo Yolei- pertenece al coro del colegio y desde que esas fotos aparecieron en los correos de los estudiantes no ha vuelto a poner un pie en la escuela…

- ¿y quien es capaz de mandar algo así?- pregunto TK enojado

- ¿Quién pudo hacer pasar a esa chica semejante vergüenza? Eso es imperdonable- comento Kari

- ¿en el colegio hay un coro?- pregunto Davis rascándose la cabeza. Todos lo miraron extrañados.

- nosotros hablamos sobre una chismosa y tu preguntas si hay coro en el colegio?- pregunto Matt

- es que nadie me había dicho nada…- se excuso Davis

- ya me acorde, tu no intentabas entrar al coro cuando estabas en primero?- pregunto Kari a su hermano mayor, Matt y Sora se echaron a reír.

- lo sacaron a patadas!- exclamo Sora.

- olvídense de eso!- exclamo Tai- estamos hablando de una persona chismosa, hoy recibimos un nuevo correo con otra foto del capitán de basket y una chica de tercero besándose a las afuera del colegio…-

- y cual es el problema?- pregunto Izzy aburrido

- Que él capitán de basket ya tiene novia y no es la chica con la que precisamente estaba besándose- comento Matt

- parecen ridículos, sino le prestan atención a esos mensajes dejará de ponerlos- dijo Sora.

A pesar de las palabra de Sora, los mensajes siguieron llegando al correo de los estudiantes, nadie había podido descubrir quien era capaz de desvelar los secretos mas guardados por los alumnos de la secundaria, ahora todos estaban alerta para no ser pillados por la "loba solitaria" como se puso después del cuarto mensaje…

- no será Jun?- preguntó Izzy mientras que intentaba hakear el correo de la "loba solitaria" por petición de los estudiantes del ultimo curso.

- ¿Por qué crees que soy yo?- exclamo indignada la hermana de Davis.

- se llama loba solitaria… seguro es fan de Matt- explico Izzy

- una fan mía? – se pregunto el rubio- no lo creo, pero si es mi fan le pido el favor que no siga con esto!- aviso a todos los presentes en la sala de computación.

Ni Izzy pudo descubrir algo acerca de los correos así que ahora solo podían esperar cual seria la siguiente victima de la loba solitaria.

Al principio de mayo TK decidió mudarse a casa de su papa y su hermano, y aunque estaba mas lejos del colegio y tenia que despertarse mas temprano para no llegar tarde disfrutaba de los momentos que vivía junto a papa. Durante mayo experimento cosas con su padre que no había podido vivir durante 14 años, en una tarde soleada de sábado pudo jugar basket con aquel viejo que solo veía en veranos. Aprendió a cocinar, Matt intento enseñarle a tocar la guitarra, pasaba tardes enteras con los integrantes de la banda de su hermano mayor, en las noches iban a Shibuya y jugaban videojuegos hasta tarde, toda una vida sin reglas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquel domingo por la mañana en el campo de fútbol de la escuela elemental primaria de Odaiba los chicos jugaban y recordaban viejos tiempos participando en un partido amistoso.

- pásamela… Tai pásamela!!- pidió Izzy alzando los brazos, estaba solitario frente al arco del equipo contrario.

Tai esquivo a uno, a dos, a tres defensas y le paso el balón a Izzy, este lo detuvo con su pie derecho, estaba frente al portero, tenia que patear, pero para desgracia de Tai, el pelirrojo no dio ni un paso y el portero le arrebato la pelota…

- Izzy que hiciste??- pregunto saltando de la rabia, no tubo tiempo para regañarlo, el portero pateo la pelota hacia el otro lado de la cancha y Davis con gran agilidad controlo la pelota, corrió hacia la portería, los defensas intentaron cerrarle el ángulo de tiro, así que Davis en vez de patear hacia la el arco centro el balón y Ken solitario pudo cabecearlo y meterlo en las redes, el portero aunque se estiro no pudo evitar el gol…

- ganamos!!- exclamo Davis corriendo hacia Ken y tirándosele encima al pelinegro, los dos amigos riendo cayeron al suelo mientras los demás integrantes del equipo llegaban para felicitarlos.

Tai furioso y derrotado vio a Izzy quien le devolvía la mirada avergonzado.

- como haz podido?- pregunto el castaño furioso. Salio corriendo por toda la cancha persiguiendo al pelirrojo, lo alcanzo con facilidad y lo tiro al suelo.

- ¿Por qué no pateaste? Eso era gol!-

- es que me quede pensando a donde debía patearle- explico el poseedor el conocimiento desde el suelo- veras, el arquero era grande y alto, así que pensé que mejor era tirarlo por abajo, pero al ver su posición vi que el lado izquierdo estaba descubierto, entonces seria fácil meterle un gol por allí…- Tai lo agarro por la camisa y lo zarandeo levemente

- en el fútbol no se piensa Izzy!!! Deja tus neuronas para el computador!!-le recomendó el castaño.

Minutos después, cuando Tai por fin pudo aceptar la derrota los amigos se reunieron en una banca para tomar agua.

- el partido estuvo increíble, pero te recomiendo que no pienses tanto en el momento de patear el balón- le comentaba Davis a Izzy

- ya lo se! Tai me dijo lo mismo muy educadamente- contesto el pelirrojo señalando su camisa sucia y arrugada por culpa de Tai- mi mama me va a matar por llegar así a casa- le recrimino

- Izzy no te lo tomes tan apecho- exclamo Tai tratando de disculparse.

- me tengo que ir, ya es hora del almuerzo- se despidió Ichiouji- nos vemos mas tarde-

- yo también me voy…- informo Davis partiendo

- Davis espérame yo voy contigo!- pidió Izzy mientras caminaba al lado del castaño menor- si me voy con Tai capaz y me tira de nuevo al suelo…

- oye lo siento- intento disculparse, pero los chicos ya estaban lejos. Tai desanimado agarro su botella de agua y emprendió el camino a casa, cuando…

- Tai!

- hay no… ¿tu que haces aquí?- pregunto el líder de los chicos. Tracy llego corriendo hacia su novio.

- vine a verte jugar…

- llegas tarde, ya terminamos!-

- ya lo se, te estaba viendo escondida detrás de unos árboles, esperaba a que te dejaran solo… tenia muchas ganas de verte…- le dijo mientras se colgaba del cuello sudado de Tai.

- Tracy nos vemos de lunes a viernes en el colegio ¿para que vernos los fines de semana?- pregunto Tai intentando liberarse de los brazos de Tracy que lo estrujaban con mas fuerza.

- Tai que gracioso eres- dijo la chica sonriente- somos novios y los novios se quieren ver todo el tiempo-

- en verdad?- "entonces yo si soy un pésimo novio" pensó el chico culpable…

- Tai te adoro…

- Yo también… supongo- dijo nervioso- sabes? Que tal si me dejas ir a casa, me dejas bañarme, almorzar y después nos vemos en el parque de siempre, es que no estoy nada presentable…- pido el castaño para safarse de ella.

- mm creo que tienes razón- cedió la rubia- pero antes… un beso…-Tai retrocedió un paso, ya no le gustaban los besos de Tracy como antes, ahora solo lo hacia por que tenia que hacerlo, no sentía nada cuando la besaba y siempre que podía le huía…

- no creo que quieras un beso- dijo nervioso- esto no es para nada romántico, estoy todo sudado y mi olor es horrible…-

- Tai, hace años que no me das un beso, quiero que me beses!- exigió la chica

- pero es que…- La chica se le acerco peligrosamente. Tai no pudo retroceder mas, "imagínate que es otra persona" pensó el chico mientras unía sus labios con los de ella… Tracy lo recibió gustosa, hace tiempo que no se besaban, desde la fiesta del día de san Valentín para ser exactos y ahora, Tai le daba el beso mas apasionado que se habían dado en todo su noviazgo, el castaño alargo el beso lo mas que pudo saboreo su boca con ansias y la abrazo con fuerza…

- mm Tai- exclamo la rubia separándose para tomar aire, pero Tai no se lo permitió, de inmediato la volvió a besar tan apasionadamente…- Tai espera…- la temperatura subió y Tracy no se opuso mas… - Tai- le susurro la chica mientras tomaban un breve descanso…

- me gustas…

- enserio? Nunca me lo habías dicho…

- me fascinas... te deseo…

- yo también…

- …Sora…

- ¿Cómo?- Tracy se separo bruscamente del chico

- ¿dije eso en voz alta?- pregunto el castaño regresando a la realidad y viendo frente a él a su novia porrista. Ella lo miraba entre indignada y triste, los ojos se le aguaron y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir-Tracy yo… lo siento…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente mientras caminaba por el pasillo del colegio para el cambio de clases los estudiantes no paraban de señalarlo.

Bajo las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros el castaño llegó al aula de ingles, de inmediato se sentó al lado de Sora quien estaba sola y concentrada en unos apuntes.

- Sora- dijo Tai para llamar la atención de su amiga

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Sora sin quitar la vista de su libreta.

- ¿no haz notado algo raro?-

- raro?- se pregunto la chica- no por que?

- todos se burlan de mi…

- Tai no me interesa si se burlan de ti, hay un examen sorpresa…

- ¿QUE?- pregunto alzando la voz- por que no sabia nada?- el chico saco sus apuntes del maletín y abrió su libreta a la loca para ver si se memorizaba algo.

- no sabias porque era SORPRESA!!- le respondió la pelirroja.

- necesito un lápiz…- salto Tai de repente- no tengo lápiz! PRESTENME UN LAPIZ!-

Un compañero se le acerco y le mostró un pequeño lápiz algo maltratado. Tai agradecido lo agarro.

- Kamiya ya sabes, mi nombre es Den, recuérdalo… para que no te confundas!-

- como haz dicho…?- Tai no tubo tiempo de reclamar, su profesora ya estaba repartiendo las hojas del examen.

- en verdad nos están mirando raro!- le dijo a Sora mientras observaba que desde el primer momento que entraron al comedor habían sido observados por todos.

- no le prestes atención- dijo la pelirroja relajada

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron Izzy, Yolei, TK, Kari y Davis…

Miraron a los dos amigos con cara de preocupados, lentamente se les acercaron y en silencio se sentaron en la mesa de siempre.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sora empezando a preocuparse.

- es que no han visto?- pregunto Yolei inclinándose en la mesa.

- Ver que?- pregunto Tai. Izzy con cautela sacó su D-terminal del bolsillo.

- es otro correo de la loba solitaria… me alegra que Matt no haya podido venir, si se entera…

- si se entera que? MUESTRA ESO DE UNA VEZ!- Sora con fastidio le arrebato el aparato y vio que en el correo de Izzy apareció un mensaje que hablaba de Tai, tanto el castaño como la pelirroja comenzaron a leerlo…

_Hello queridos amigos_

_Como están, después de una larga temporada sin chismes, he vuelto con una bomba!!_

_La noticia es tan grande que todos se sorprenderán…_

_Como todos sabrán, Tracy la chica prepotente, líder de las odiosas porristas de la secundaria le encantaba ir por allí, llamando la atención de todos los chicos y para nadie es un secreto que la rubia sin cerebro estaba detrás del revoltoso Tai Kamiya que no le prestaba la mas mínima atención, pues bien, en este nuevo año escolar, Tracy por fin logro atrapar al jugador de fútbol escurridizo, pero al parecer ésta relación no tubo para nada un buen final, ayer domingo la parejita corto y Tracy por fin sintió el sentimiento del RECHAZO algo que ella ocasionaba todos los días, pues ahora le tocó vivirlo…_

_Pero ese no es el chisme…_

_¿Por qué terminaron? Pues nuestro querido Tai decidió cambiarla por otra chica, SI! TE CAMBIARON TRACY! _

_En mitad de un beso el novio se equivoco de nombre, ¿lo pueden creer? Con lo linda que es Tracy este muchacho tiene que pensar que es otra chica para poder besarla ¿será que la rubia besa mal? ¿Tendrá mal aliento?... eso nunca lo sabremos, solo se sabe que Tai dijo el nombre que no era y la relación llego a su fin… ¿saben cual es el nombre? ¿Quién fue la chica que destrono a Tracy? ¿Quién le gano a la rubia? Nada más ni nada menos que…_

De un tirón Tai le quito el aparato a Sora y lo alejo de ella.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Estaba leyendo…- salto Sora. La chica intento por todos los medios conseguirlo.

- es mejor que no leas… es pura mentira!- dijo Tai alejando la D-terminal de las manos de su amiga.

- Tai quiero verlo!! – protesto la poseedora del amor, se subió a la silla y se le tiro encima a Tai, el chico perdió el equilibrio y sin quererlo soltó la D-terminal y Sora lo agarro en el aire.

La pelirroja divertida se bajo de Tai y leyó el nombre. Tai la miro petrificado, esperando a que reaccionara, que empezara a golpearlo o tal vez a gritarle en mitad del comedor, sin embargo, ella no hizo nada de aquello.

Su expresión de alegría cambio a cara de tristeza, soltó la D-terminal que cayo al suelo con un pequeño estrépito, la joven recogió sus libros en silencio…

- Sora. Estas bien?- pregunto Kari, quien junto con los demás habían presenciado la escena en silencio.

- si- contesto la pelirroja con una voz que no parecía la suya, se colgó la mochila al hombro- yo… tengo que irme- le dio la espalda a los muchachos y se alejo caminando.

Tai deprimido se derrumbo en la silla ante la mirada reprochadora de sus amigos. El castaño no se le ocurrió que decirles, no quería dar explicaciones, en parte porque no sabia como y no tenia la cara para hacerles frente… después de varios minutos en total silencio soltó siete palabras…

- voy a matar a la loba solitaria…

- estas reconociendo todo- dijo Kari- todo lo que escribió es cierto…?- Tai asintió

- no puedes hacerle esto a Matt!- lo regaño TK

-ya lo se- contesto Tai

- hay que encontrar la forma de que Matt no se entere!- salto Davis de inmediato- primero borremos todos los mensajes…- Se monto en la silla y alzó la voz- OIGAN- se dirigió a todos en la cafetería- SI BORRAN EL MENSAJE QUE LES ENVIO LA LOBA SOLITARIA RECIBIRAN UN BESO DE… KARI!!... YO COMIENZO- Anuncio sacando su D-terminal.

- Davis NO!- le recrimino la castaña

- si quieres yo puedo dar los besos- exclamo Yolei burlona.

- Yolei se trata de atraer… no de espantar!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los siguientes días fueron algo complicados, Matt quien estaba dando un concierto fuera de la ciudad nunca se entero del mensaje de la "loba solitaria" pues TK se encargo de borrar el mensaje de la D-terminal de su hermano mayor, Sora y Tai no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra durante clases, a veces la pelirroja se sentaba con el castaño para simular frente a Matt y no ocasionar un problema, pero era obvio la tensión entre los dos amigos, así que los demás chicos intentaban llamar la atención con diferentes temas, pero aquel día de junio se vieron obligados a estar juntos durante el recreo, para discutir sobre la despedida de TK.

- yo propongo hacer una fiesta- exclamo Davis

- es obvio que vamos hacer una fiesta!- exclamo Yolei- el punto a discutir es ¿DONDE?

- yo se de un local que podemos rentar…- decía Matt, pero lo interrumpió Tai.

- Nada caro, mi bolsillo esta grave!- dijo el castaño.

- YA SE!- salto Izzy- que tal si lo hacemos en la playa?-

- en la playa?- pregunto Kari

- si! Yo podría llevar la música, compramos comida y pasamos el día entero en la playa!- propuso el pelirrojo

- me gusta esa idea, yo puedo llevar el balón para jugar- apoyo Davis

- entonces será en la playa!- exclamo Tai

- ya esta todo?- pregunto Sora- Izzy cuando organices que tiene que llevar cada quien me avisas- la pelirroja se levanto y se fue del lugar.

- no han visto a Sora muy extraña últimamente?- pregunto Matt

- no- contesto de inmediato Tai

- para nada- agrego Izzy

- no- exclamo Yolei

- rara? No! esta normal- comento Kari

- Pues Sora ha estado rara desde aquel mensaje…- comentaba Davis, de pronto el castaño sintió varias pisadas por debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Cuál mensaje? –

- NINGUNO!- gritaron al unísono Kari y Yolei.

A pesar de que cada uno se encargo de mencionarle que no había nada raro en Sora, Matt no quedo para nada satisfecho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La playa de Odaiba estaba contaminada y no podían ni siquiera meter sus pies en el agua, por eso los chicos decidieron ir a otra playa un poco lejos de sus hogares. Por esa razón TK se despertó más temprano de lo normal aquel sábado…

El departamento Takashi ya estaba casi vació, solo quedaban una silla, las camas y el teléfono, lo demás había sido mandado a Francia el viernes pasado.

TK suspiro intranquilo, ya casi llegaba el momento de partir y aun no decidía que debía hacer, ya sabia que se iba, pero no tenia ni idea de lo que iba hacer con lo que dejaba.

Después del desayuno y con su maletín en mano, salió de su hogar con la intención de pasar por Yolei para ir a la despedida…

Entre sus manos llevaba un sobre que contenía una carta para Kari, estaba indeciso, porque aun no había tomado una decisión con respecto a su relación, no sabia si debía entregarle el sobre o tal vez…

-TK!- lo llamo una voz familiar en mitad del pasillo. TK busco con la mirada a la persona que lo había llamado y pronto la reconoció.

- Zoe?- pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

- hola! Es cierto que te vas a Francia?- pregunto la pelinegra.

- si, el lunes me voy a Paris…

- que mal! Porque no me habías dicho nada…?

- no se- contesto- recuerda que nuestro ultimo encuentro no fue muy bueno- dijo el rubio incomodo recordando la fiesta en casa de Tracy.

- si, ya se como fue nuestro ultimo encuentro, pero TK- la chica lo miro con tristeza- en verdad te voy a extrañar, me caías muy bien…

- enserio? Que lastima que no pudimos ser amigos- TK se despidió con la excusa que tenia que recoger a una amiga, cuando de pronto, en el pasillo una tercera figura apareció, venia corriendo y enredado con muchos papeles, el chico se tropezó y cayo encima de TK, los papeles volaron por todos lados y los dos chicos cayeron al suelo.

- lo siento!- se disculpo el joven sin levantar la mirada- tengo algo urgente

- Cody?- interrumpió TK. Un chico de quinto año de primaria le devolvió la mirada, Cody que ya no era un enano y no tenia el pelo tan corto, se alegro de ver a TK.

- TK!- exclamo el joven

- que haces con todo esto?- pregunto el rubio mientras ayudaba a Cody a recoger los papeles.

-iba a clase de informática, mi abuelo quiere que lo aprenda para abrir nuevos horizontes- dijo desanimado- pero hoy no voy a ir-

- a no?-

- por supuesto que no! Te vas el lunes y tengo que ir a la playa con ustedes para despedirte!- exclamo alegre.

- enserio vas a venir?-

- claro!- TK le miro con entusiasmo, pero de pronto se acordó de la carta a Kari y la busco entre los papeles hasta que vio el sobre blanco que había utilizado, lo agarro y lo metió en el bolsillo y le entrego los demás documentos a su compañero.

- entonces vamos!-

- déjame dejar esto en casa- pidió el castaño.

Cody salio de prisa y ya después de desaparecer TK se dio cuenta que Zoe se había marchado sin despedirse.

Junto con Cody pasó por Yolei y se fueron al departamento de Tai, el superior Joe pidió prestada el carro a su hermano y así todos apretujados lograron llegar a la playa.

- TK sabes ¿Por qué no vino Matt?- le pregunto Sora al hermano menor de su novio mientras sacaban las toallas y la comida.

- iba a pasear con mama- dijo TK- ellos no se han llevado muy bien últimamente y mama quería hablar con el-

En seguida se pusieron a jugar voleibol. Los antiguos niños elegidos contra la nueva generación. A Davis y su grupo le dieron una paliza y a la media hora se metieron al agua.

- ganaron porque son mas altos!- exclamo Davis furioso.

- claro que no, ganamos porque somos mejores- le contesto Joe- y créeme yo nunca miento…

Davis de la rabia comenzó a hundirlo, pronto Tai se unió a la pelea y los tres comenzaron a jugar con las olas.

- son unos inmaduros- comento Yolei en la orilla junto con Ken.

- quieres que te eche algo de bloqueador?- pregunto el pelinegro. Yolei asintió divertida, ya que Ken estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

- aun no esta la música?- pregunto Sora al lado del pelirrojo. Izzy negó con la cabeza.

- pero falta poco, solo necesito conectar los mini bafles al computador y…

- hey!! No vinimos a quedarnos sentados, venimos a pasarla bien y despedir a TK…- exclamaba Tai saliendo del agua empapado hasta los pies- ¿Por cierto donde esta TK?

- perdido- respondió Sora- junto con Kari- Tai quedo paralizado- creo… no estoy segura…

- COMO QUE SE PERDIERON ESOS DOS!!!- salto el chico- LOS VOY A MATAR!!-

Sora lo miro resignada, era Tai después de todo, por un momento decidió olvidarse de lo que había leído en el mensaje de la loba solitaria y ayudar a los jóvenes novios.

- Tai cálmate, mejor sigue jugando, no creo que TK vaya a violar a Kari- exclamo la pelirroja.

Tai se le paso el enfado, cuando se dio cuenta que Sora por fin le hablaba.

- esta bien, pero con una condición!- exclamo el chico. Agarro a Sora de las manos y la obligo a pararse de la arena, la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la playa.

-TAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito la chica llamando la atención de todo el mundo- BAJAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Tai la ignoro y la llevo hasta el agua, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente hondo la tiro al mar, Sora cayó contra una ola y el agua salada se le metió a los ojos que comenzaron a arderle…

Para tomar venganza salto del agua se abrazo al cuerpo de Tai y lo empujo hacia abajo, ambos chicos se sumergieron…

- por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Tai mientras salía a la superficie para tomar aire.

- tu empezaste!- se defendió Sora- quien te manda a meterme en el agua en contra de mi voluntad!-

- es cierto- dijo Tai asintiendo por completo- yo empecé y VOY A SEGUIR- Dijo el castaño mientras se lanzaba hacia ella. Sora divertida salia huyendo.

- Parece que Sora y Tai ya se reconciliaron!- exclamo Izzy.

- eh? Acaso estaban peleados Izzy?- pregunto Cody.

- es una larga historia- Izzy miró para todas partes, TK y Kari aun no aparecían.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- es para mi?- pregunto TK agarrando el libro. Kari asintió mientras sacaba su cámara.

- espero que te guste, me costo mucho hacerlo-

- me encanta- exclamo TK observando el contenido, no era un libro, era un álbum, la primera foto que vio fue la que se tomaron en el digimundo la primera vez que fueron y era apenas un niño de 8 años, también habían fotos de los digimon de su segunda aventura, fotos de paisajes hermosos, imágenes de Tai, de su hermano, de Sora, Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Davis, Ken y hasta Cody, también se encontró con las fotos que se habían tomado durante el viaje a Estados Unidos…

Mientras TK observaba maravillado el álbum, Kari acomodaba la cámara a la altura correcta, para eso la dejó en una roca lo suficientemente alta.

- Kari, yo se que te haz preguntado que va hacer de nosotros después de que me valla… he pasado horas y horas buscando la mejor manera para estar juntos y bueno siempre llego a la misma conclusión…

- TK- interrumpió de pronto la castaña. Salto a sus brazos y se aferro del cuello de su novio, se acerco a el y lo beso. El movimiento tomo tan desprevenido a TK que no pudo devolverle el beso, de pronto un flash sonó y Kari se separo.

- nos falta fotografías como novios TK- exclamo la chica- así que prepárate para una sesión entera!!

TK la miro divertida, eso sonaba MUY interesante, Kari se acerco otra vez para besarlo, pero TK se lo impidió.

- creo que es mejor hablar…

- dejemos eso para después!- sentencio la chica.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ya lo entenderás- decía la señora Takashi

- no lo creo, pero si esa es tu decisión no puedo hacer nada- exclamo Matt. Madre e hijo estaban tomando el te en una cafetería.

- Matt, que me valla no quiere decir que te valla a olvidar, puedes venir a visitarme, yo te pagare el viaje, vendré en navidad para estar contigo…

- no tienes que hacer eso mama, ese trabajo nuevo va hacer muy bueno para ti, pero no creo que te deje tiempo para asuntos familiares…

- cuando crezca me entenderás, a veces hay que tomar decisiones duras, para nuestro propio beneficio, yo tengo que velar por TK y allá en Francia vivirá sin ninguna necesidad, le daré todo, a veces nos toca elegir el camino correcto por mas que te duela y por mas sacrificios que tengas que hacer Matt, la vida no es fácil, pero sobre todas las cosas hay que tener prioridades y en este momento ofrecerle lo mejor a TK es la mía…

- y a ese señor con quien te vas a casar…- agrego dolido

- no, el no tiene nada que ver con esto, el me ha hecho mas feliz, pero no tiene nada que ver con mi viaje… antes de marcharme quiero que las cosas queden claras entre tu yo, ERES MI HIJO Y TE AMO-

Matt se levanto de la mesa y salio del pequeño local, la madre dejo varios billetes para pagar la cuenta y salio tras el…

"la madre de uno es sagrado" dijo Sora "yo daría todo por mi madre" dijo Tai. ¿El pensaba lo mismo? Si, después de todo el pensaba lo mismo, giró sobre sus talones y con la mirada puesta en sus pies dijo en voz alta…

- te voy a extrañar mucho… llevo 17 años extrañándote-

- Matt!- la mujer enternecida acorto la distancia y lo abrazo fuerte como solía hacerlo en aquellas tardes en Hikarigaoka cuando aun lo tenia para ella.

Matt se restregó la cara con sus manos, no podía llorar, ya era demasiado tarde, ya era tarde para desear los abrazos de su madre, era tarde para pedir que lo cuidara, para contarle sus problemas, ya eso a el no le interesaba, no podía pensar en eso, ya no mas…

De pronto en aquel parque, invadido por los niños que revoloteaban divertidos a su alrededor apareció una figura vagamente conocida.

- Tracy?

- tu también estas sufriendo?- pregunto la ex novia de Tai.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, pero la fiesta apenas comenzaba, después de medio siglo Izzy logro encender los bafles y la música sonaba por todo el lugar.

Los chicos alrededor de una pequeña fogata comían y charlaban divertidos.

- se acuerdan cuando nos atacaron los numemons?- pregunto Tai

- si! Que asco con los excrementos!- exclamo Sora poniendo mala cara.

- todos estaban enamorados de Mimi!- comento Joe- cuando salieron de las maquinas de refresco y comenzaron a perseguirla…

- si Mimi tenia cierto encanto para atraerlos!- agrego Izzy- aunque no fueron los únicos a los que enamoró- dijo viendo de reojo al superior Joe.

- bueno, bueno, hemos venido a este lugar para despedir a TK- comenzó Tai poniéndose en pie- así que yo propongo un brindis por el enano llorón que digo por nuestro amigo…- Davis, Ken y Cody comenzaron a reírse del rubio, mientras que TK intentaba reprimir las ganas de matar a Tai.

El sol por fin desapareció y la luna brillo en lo alto, la marea subió señalando el momento de partir.

Joe e Izzy salieron en busca del carro; Yolei, Ken y Cody salieron a buscar una caneca en donde botar toda la basura, TK se alejo caminando por la orilla y Kari fue tras él.

- te he notado bastante callado, no me gusta que estés así en estos dos días TK, quiero verte feliz antes de que te vallas…

- estoy feliz contigo, pero triste porque te dejo…

- ya vas a ver que vamos a salir de esta, nuestro amor va salir adelante…

- con respecto a eso Kari, yo bueno, no se como decirte esto, así que… te escribí una carta…- el rubio sacó el sobre de su bermuda y se la entrego a la castaña.

Kari la recibió temerosa…

- no- dijo de inmediato y se la devolvió a TK- dámela mañana, ahora no quiero saber nada de despedidas…- Kari cerro los ojos y se le acerco, TK no puso replica, no podía con ella, lo que sentía estaba creciendo mas y mas… Se perdió en sus labios y le dio el beso mas tierno que le había dado, o por lo menos eso intento, la abrazo fuerte y trato de guardar en su memoria cada detalle de aquella noche, de un cielo azul invadido por estrellas, del sonido de las olas y el reflejo de la luna en el agua y lo mas importante, ella junto a él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- tu sabes como se quita esto?- pregunto Tai viendo unos cables conectados desde el portátil de Izzy hasta unos pequeños bafles de color negro.

- no- respondió Sora- mejor dejemos la computadora en paz y apaguemos la fogata…- recomendó Sora.

- no, todavía no, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea…- exclamo Tai, se dirigió a la computadora, se metió en la música de Izzy y puso la canción mas lenta que encontró- bailemos!-

- tu te pegaste la cabeza bien fuerte al nacer cierto?- pregunto la pelirroja desconcertada.

- tal vez- contesto Tai- por favor- insistió

- Tai no!

- ¿Por qué?

- porque yo tengo novio…

- solo te pido bailar, además Matt no tiene porque enterarse y que conste que bailar no es nada malo…

Sora aun seguía dudando.

- vamos- Tai la agarro entre sus brazos y la acerco a él. Sora lo abrazo lentamente…

- no es nada malo- susurro la chica mientras comenzaba a moverse- si es malo!- dijo de repente- tu… yo.. a ti…

- tu me gustas- le dijo Tai- es cierto lo que decía el mensaje, para estar con Tracy tenia que imaginarme que eras tu… Sora, tú siempre lo supiste…

- Tai no sigas hablando…

-… pero a ti te gustaba Matt y Matt gustaba de ti, como me iba a interponer entre los dos, eso no seria justo cierto?- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga- aunque en cierta medida tampoco era justo verlos felices y yo muriéndome por dentro…

- Tai yo lo siento… pero las cosas cambian, tu eras muy importante para mi, cuando era una niña pensaba que eras como mi príncipe, siempre tan loco y divertido, nos parecíamos tanto!!

- si! Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos en el equipo del colegio?- pregunto Tai

- hacíamos muy buena pareja…- Sora se sintió mal, se sintió triste- en que momento cambio todo? ¿en que momento cambie tanto?-

- las personas crecen, ya no viste que tu príncipe fuera atlético ni loco, sino guapo y lindo ¿no?-

- yo no me fijo en Matt porque sea guapo- replico la chica

- lo se, por eso me sigues gustando…- Sora suspiro

- Tai es mejor no seguir con esto…

Tai se separo de ella y se la quedo mirando con deseo, Sora algo incomoda intento alejarse, pero Tai se lo impidió, los dos frente a frente se miraron…

- se que esto esta mal, porque tu estas con Matt, pero no puedo evitar soñar contigo, por mas que intento no puedo dejar de desearte, a veces me pregunto como besas, que sabor tienen tus labios…

- Tai, por favor para- suplico la pelirroja.

- solo uno… por favor… un beso…- dijo mientras se le acercaba, Sora intento apartar la cara, pero allí estaba su mejor amigo, el chico que hace tanto años atrás le había gustado… no se opuso mas y se dejo besar por él…

Tai intento profundizar, pero Sora no lo dejo, al instante se separo escandalizada…

- esto nunca debió haber pasado!- exclamo la chica- solo fue un desliz…

- tu me gustas, te quiero y no lo puedes ignorar… - dijo el castaño

- no, Tai no, estas mal, no…- La chica negó con la cabeza, su corazón le latía a mil por hora, dio un paso hacia atrás y le esquivo la mirada a su amigo y fue cuando todo se derrumbo…

- Matt?- el rubio no muy lejos de allí lo veía todo- Matt?- repitió la chica. No recibió respuesta. El rubio cabizbajo dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando…

- despues de todo Tracy tenia razón-musito el chico para si mismo.

- Matt- esta vez fue Tai el que lo llamo, pero el portador de la amistad no se detuvo, Sora salio corriendo tras él, mientras que Tai veía impotente como ella salía corriendo detrás de su mejor amigo una vez mas.

- Matt espera!- pidió la chica agarrándolo por la manga de su chaqueta. El rubio con delicadeza aparto su mano y le dio la cara- Matt todo esto tiene una explicación-

- no la quiero escuchar… vi y oí todo lo que hablaron…- empezó a decir el muchacho- me siento horrible, pero la verdad no se que me afecta mas, que mi mejor amigo ha estado sufriendo todo este tiempo por mi culpa o que se hallan besado…

- ¿Cómo haz dicho? Matt tu no tienes la culpa de nada, yo te elegí a ti!- explico la pelirroja.

- yo de cierta forma- continuo ignorando a Sora- sabia que le gustabas y aun así no fui capaz de apartarme, en cambio, él fue mejor amigo que yo y te dejo ir… siempre he tenido problemas con Tai por tu culpa- Sora sintió como si le hubieran propinado un golpe en el estomago y se hubiera quedado sin aire.

- yo no quería que llegaran a pelear por mi culpa…- replico la chica

- aunque no lo desearas, siempre fue así…

- y ahora que?- la chica dijo la terrible pregunta

- es mejor… terminar…

- me vas terminar por culpa de Tai, por el beso?- pregunto con el nudo en la garganta.

- si- contesto Matt- pero no es por el beso, sino por la amistad que me une a él…

- fuiste mi primer novio, yo no quería besar a Tai, yo no quiero a Tai, yo te quiero a ti!

- perdóname… pero en la vida hay que tener prioridades y desde hace unos años decidí que los amigos eran lo mas importante…

- Matt…- dijo Sora dolida- no digas tantas tonterías…

- te quiero- susurro Matt- te quiero mucho, me enseñaste cosas que nunca voy a olvidar, viví cosas que nunca mas viviré con nadie mas…

-…-

- te quiero- volvió a repetir- y si sigo contigo tal vez descubra el amor, tal vez te llegue amar o tal vez fracasaríamos…

- pero no lo vamos a saber…-

- es cierto, pero prefiero no arriesgarme a fracasar y terminar con una amistad y no puedo sacrificar mi amistad con Tai… por eso quiero terminar contigo ahora antes de amarte…-Matt extendió su mano derecha- volvamos a ser amigos…- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, la chica le dedico una mirada de rencor...

- no seas idiota!- Sora se alejo a paso rápido, dejando a Matt con el brazo extendido…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Kari!, Tai que bueno que llegaron, ya estaba muy tarde y… ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?- exclamo la señora Kamiya. Los dos triste y pensativos ignoraron a su mama y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Kari se sacudió la arena y se dio una ducha rápida, estaba agotada y solo pensaba en acostarse en su cama…

De pronto en su escritorio vio su D-terminal, lo agarro para ver si había algo nuevo… y entonces… un solitario mensaje…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TK respiraba profundo, intentaba calmar el dolor con el poder de su mente, pero no podía, se había quemado ayer en la playa y apenas podía soportar la brisa tocando su piel enrojecida… y para colmo aquella tarde el sol brillaba mas intensamente que nunca y él solitario en el parque intentaba refugiarse bajo la sombra de un árbol…

Mientras esperaba a Kari decidió sacar la carta de su bolsillo, estaba un poco arrugada, por el maltrato que le había dado, con la mano a modo de plancha intento quitarle las arrugar y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta…

Eso era el mismo sobre que había utilizado para meter la carta, pero tenia diferente letra…

Envía: Tsukatso Ginto

Para: Yakusi Hida

- Hida?- pregunto en voz alta TK, abrió el sobre y encontró una carta totalmente diferente a la que él le había escrito a Kari, se maldijo una y mil veces por haberse equivocado, seguro se confundió ayer en la mañana cuando se estrello con Cody…

Miró desesperado la hora, Kari estaba a punto de llegar y no tenia la carta correcta… no supo que hacer… y cuando decidió regresar por la carta, Kari llegaba al parque con paso firme…

- ni modo TK. Hay que ser valientes- dijo en un susurro. Se levanto del césped y salio a recibirla con una enorme sonrisa- Kari que bueno que llegas…- sin pensarlo dos veces la chica llego junto a él y le pego una cachetada… TK se agarro la cara adolorido…

- Por que?- pregunto el chico. Kari con los ojos llorosos le contesto.

- ya me entere de tu carta, la loba solitaria envió un nuevo correo… no puedo creer que me fueras hacer eso TK…- exclamo la chica intentando no derramar lagrimas, pero le era muy difícil- yo estaba dispuesta a hacer mucho mas por ti, pero ya vi que tu no y si en verdad piensas así, entonces es mejor terminar las cosas…

- la loba…- El Orebro de TK comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, pero no se detuvo en pensar sobre la chismosa- tu no entiendes Kari, por favor, no pienses así, déjame explicarte!

- la entendí perfectamente se leer… eres un malagradecido…

- Kari entiéndeme…

- Adiós y ojala disfrutes Paris- fue lo último que dijo la chica…

- KARI!...- TK dio un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo, era mejor así, después de todo era lo que quería...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- no lo puedo creer, ni Sora ni Kari, que malos son- se quejaba Yolei

- ha pasado algo con Kari?-pregunto Davis

- tal vez- fue lo único que respondió TK- Sora se despidió de mi ayer… dijo que no iba a poder venir…

- TK faltan 5 minutos, hay que abordar el avión- informo el futuro padrastro del joven rubio. TK asintió con dolor: Kari no llego.

- bueno, ojala nos volvamos a ver TK…- dijo Davis ofreciéndole su mano, TK la estrecho con fuerza.

- lo mismo digo…-

- adiós TK- se despidió Cody algo deprimido- me hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo contigo…

- TK adiós, eras un llorón pero me caías bien- dijo Tai desordenándole el pelo.

- nos vemos pronto- le dijo Izzy

- cuídate y compórtate… los franceses son muy refinados- le recomendó el superior Joe

- adiós TK!!- exclamo Yolei envolviéndolo en un fuerte abraza

- cuídate mucho y no nos olvides- le dijo Ken

- bueno, supongo que llego el momento- dijo Matt separándolo de los demás

- si, llego el momento…

- cuídate mucho, no te metas en líos porque voy a estar muy lejos y me va a quedar difícil ayudarte…

- lo se- dijo TK mientras que los ojos se le aguaron- Wow- exclamo sorprendido- hace años que no me daban ganas de llorar…

- a mi también- le dijo Matt apretando los dientes con fuerza, lo agarro por los hombros y con violencia lo abrazo…

- no me olvides…

- no lo voy hacer Matt, estas bastante cursi- se burlo el hermano menor.

- ya lo se… nos vemos!- dijo separándose lentamente

- nos vemos!-

TK se volvió a mirarlos por ultima vez, suspiro resignado y con el estomago revuelto les dijo una ultima frase

- la loba solitaria es Zoe…-les dio la espalda para desaparecer detrás de la puerta, antes de entrar al avión escribió un ultimo mensaje en su D-Terminal

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Lo siento, Kari._

La chica arrojo con brusquedad su D-terminal… ella lo sentía mas…

A pesar de haber borrado el mensaje, aun tenia en su mente cada palabra que TK le había escrito…

_**Kari:**_

_He pasado noches enteras pensando que voy hacer contigo, a veces me ilusiono pensando que tu me vas a esperar, que los años pasan y yo regreso por ti y tu me recibes gustosa y feliz, pero hay que ser realistas, van a pasar años antes de que yo pueda volver y entonces digo que me parece injusto, contigo y conmigo, sigamos viviendo, sigue estudiando, conoce a nuevos chicos, enamórate, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, porque yo no voy a estar a tu lado para impedirlo, estaré en Francia y desde Paris no podré reclamarte como mi novia._

_No creas que estoy feliz con esto, de hecho me estoy muriendo, de solo pensar que en tu vida nuevos chicos entraran los celos me dominan y me dan ganas de aprisionarte solo para mí, pero de nuevo reflexiono y me fijo en lo egoísta que eso suena…_

_No me odies por decirte adiós, el destino quiso que nos separáramos en el mejor momento de nuestra relación, si el destino quiere nos volveremos a encontrar, tal vez como amigos o tal vez nuestros sentimientos sigan a flote y podamos luchar por estar juntos, pero ahora solo somos adolescentes, tenemos que aprender miles de cosas y debemos crecer, a pesar de lo mucho que nos duela, debemos crecer y madurar y cuando eso pase VOLVERE…_

_Perdóname por todo, perdóname por irme…_

_Takeru Takashi _

_**La luz se mantendrá viva en mi corazón, eso es esperanza, recuérdalo siempre…**_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

TK miro deseoso su D-terminal…

- TK es hora de irnos- repitió su mama- que estas esperando?-

TK miro dolido su aparato…

- nada… no tengo nada que esperar- volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo y entro al avión…

TK observaba por la ventana como el avión empezaba a moverse, se aferro a su asiento, una nueva vida lo esperaba…

Su mama posó su mano sobre la de el…

- no temas, Francia es hermosa

- lo se, es solo que estoy dejando tantas cosas…-

- TK, se que esto es difícil, pero siempre hay que cambiar para sobrevivir, hay que tomar decisiones duras, sacrificar cosas, dejar a muchas persona atrás, pero al final todo tiene su recompensa…

- pero duele mucho- replico el rubio

- mmju. Pero hace parte de la vida, con esto tu creces, con cada decisión importante vas madurando para convertirte en un hombre…

- ¿crecer?

- si… estas creciendo!

- pues no sabes lo mucho que me duele crecer…

**FIN...**

* * *

**es el final del fic, pero no de la historia, voy a publicar la continuacion muy pronto, pero como duele crecer ya termino, porque en si era eso, queria hacerlos sufrir, queria reflejar lo que decia el titulo del fic y que no todo fuera color de rosa ni final disney...**

**OJO AQUI NO SE ACABA, LO SEGUIRE PRONTO, LA CONTINUACION SE LLAMA: VIVIENDO EN GINZA (POR AHORA ESE ES EL TITULO)**

**Y VA HACER LA CONTINUACION! **

**PERO TAL VEZ NO LA HAGA ENSEGUIDA, TENGO OTRAS IDEAS QUE INVOLUCRAN A LOS DIGIMONS Y AL DIGIMUNDO Y TALVEZ LO HAGA BASANDOME EN ESTA HISTORIA, TODO DEPENDE DE LA INSPIRACION**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABER SEGUIDO CON EL FIC, GRACIAS POR CADA REVIEW QUE DEJARON Y DEJARAN Y ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, Y BUENO SE ACABO COMO DUELE CRECER, PERO COMENZARA OTRO CON OTRAS HISTORIAS YA MATYORES!!**

**BYE**

**Y CUIDENSE MUCHO!**


End file.
